<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【凯千】小半 by littlequesaid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953756">【凯千】小半</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequesaid/pseuds/littlequesaid'>littlequesaid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, 凯千</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 电视剧《小别离》客串衍生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequesaid/pseuds/littlequesaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>很久以前的一篇，当时看完客串的《小别离》有感于里面的人设写的文，可以当凯千的校园AU看看。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>凯千 - Relationship, 李想/宋云哲, 王俊凯/易烊千玺</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是李想和宋云哲的故事。写的比较早，也很用心，虽然当时写作能力不太行但这篇我真的很喜欢！思来想去还是放上来了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p><p>那是李想从加拿大回国后上学的第一天。</p><p>这段记忆的最开始部分，并没有让他觉得很愉快。</p><p>陌生的校园环境，熟悉的黄种人面孔。当他习惯性地在同学们面前用一口流利的英文做自我介绍时，刚刚升上初一的小朋友们一个个面面相觑，有几个男孩子不自觉地嗤笑一声，李想听到了，当做结尾的“wanna make friends with you guys.”被他卡了剩下的后半句在口中，张着嘴，却怎么也说不出来。</p><p>李想突然的噤声也让整间教室安静下来，开学时正值夏末，通风的窗口传来的稀稀落落的蝉鸣都显得嘈杂起来。</p><p>“I want to make friends with you too.”</p><p>略带少女音的男声，在一阵椅子摩擦地面的呲啦声后，从窗边的位置伴着蝉鸣飘向李想耳边。那是相当标准的英文，带着一点点京腔，音色像击打琉璃发出的一般清脆透亮。</p><p>有风从脸颊吹过，李想却只觉得这个声音吹到了心里，安抚着他因为尴尬和失落而紧绷的心弦。他眯着眼睛逆光看向窗口边站在位子上的人。</p><p>身穿和其他同学别无二致的白衬衣校服，刘海柔顺整齐地贴在额头，露出了浓密英气的双眉，眉心还有一颗痣，十分可爱，带着笑意略微弯起的双眼，抿起微翘的唇角，还有绽放在嘴角的梨窝。</p><p>他的眼睛……好像会说话一样，亮晶晶的，让人移不开眼。</p><p>李想又把眼睛眯了眯，突然有种幻觉，阳光并不是从窗外打进来的，而是这个少年发出来。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>李想慢慢说出自己最常用的一句中文，对着少年笑出虎牙。</p><p>“很好，那李想同学就坐到宋云哲旁边吧，云哲，你作为班长，好好照顾一下新同学。”</p><p>班主任拍了拍李想的肩，带着他走到少年旁边的位子上，随后回到了讲台。</p><p>“那我们开始上课。”</p><p>李想放下书包，慢慢掏出崭新的语文课本摆在书桌上，随便翻开一页，就深深地皱起眉头。</p><p>这都是什么……</p><p>李想的中文将将可以和中国人交流的水平，因为从小在国外念书长大，他还是更熟悉英文，这整段整篇的中文一眼看过去，着实让他头疼。</p><p>“没关系，我们慢慢来。”<br/>左耳边又响起少年清澈的声音，李想转过头，略带茫然地看着他。</p><p>宋云哲见他有些呆滞的样子，不禁失笑，小小的梨窝漩了一下又马上消失。他眨了眨眼，向李想靠近了几分，低头压低声音又一次开口。</p><p>“你好，我叫宋云哲，是初一3班的班长。我知道你刚从国外回来，中文应该很苦手，我可以帮你，有什么不明白的，都问我……”</p><p>“宋云哲！上课了就不要说话了，请下课再聊。”</p><p>突如其来的点名让宋云哲吓得赶紧正过身坐好。看老师回过头继续板书，偷偷瞄了李想一眼吐了吐舌，低头乖乖地看课本。又像突然想到了什么一样，眼睛瞬间一亮，拿起笔从桌角的小记事本上撕了一张纸，仔细在上面写起来，一笔一划十分认真，写到一半停了一下，用笔尾戳了戳下巴，思考了一下，又继续下笔。写好后，宋云哲盖好笔盖把笔放下，保持着看黑板的端正坐姿，悄悄把字条沿着桌面滑到李想桌子上。</p><p>李想一直侧头看着宋云哲，他说话时带着笑意翕动的唇，被点名时突然一抖的身体和突然睁大的双眼，在老师结束批评后，轻轻的松口气时鼓起的脸颊，看向自己吐出的粉嫩的舌尖和俏皮的笑，一切一切。</p><p>宋云哲的手指白皙修长，指甲修剪的整齐干净，被圆润的指肚押送过来的字条上，是堪比硬笔字贴一般清新飘逸的中文和一段同样漂亮的英文。</p><p>「下课再说，好好听课。Let's talk after class, now listen to the teacher carefully.」</p><p>李想看到这段英文，瞬间明白宋云哲是怕他看不懂中文，所以特意用英文备注一下，只觉心尖像窜起了一股火苗一样暖暖的。他深呼吸一下，想让这股热气通过口腔释放到体外，可惜并没有用。</p><p>他转身又从书包里拿出一只笔，在字条下方的空白处歪歪扭扭地写着，然后学着宋云哲的动作，把字条送回对方的桌面。</p><p>已经开始专心听课的宋云哲并没有注意到李想的动作，李想趴在桌子上盯着他看了好一会儿也不见他低头看字条，只能轻轻地用手指戳了戳宋云哲和左臂交叠着撑在桌面上的右臂手肘，宋云哲感觉到以后向右看过去，就看到李想趴在桌子上看着自己，刚刚戳完自己的手指点了点自己的桌面方向，表情满是委屈。宋云哲又低头，只见刚才的字条下面又多了两个歪歪扭扭的汉字。</p><p>「李想」</p><p>宋云哲略带嗔怪地瞟了李想一眼用手抓住字条想把它放到笔袋里面，却被李想眼疾手快地一把抢过去，压得平整一些，夹在书里。宋云哲也不恼，只是轻笑着用嘴唇描摹了一遍对方的名字。</p><p>“李想……是个好名儿。”</p><p>***</p><p>整堂语文课，听取了宋云哲“listen to the teacher carefully”建议的李想努力地竖起耳朵听着老师的讲课内容，可是就算他听懂了，书还是天书一样看不懂。下课铃一响，宋云哲从李想手中拯救出被他翻来覆去蹂躏的语文课本，左手肘撑在桌面上用左手托起半边脸颊，侧过身子对着李想。</p><p>“李想，你的中文大概掌握到什么程度？”</p><p>“听和说都没太大问题，主要是认和写，哎……汉字实在太复杂了，早知道平时我爸妈教我的时候我就好好学了。”</p><p>“那这样，如果你愿意，每天放学以后我可以帮你补习中文，怎么样？”</p><p>“真的？？”</p><p>宋云哲感觉瘫软在桌子上的李想一下子弹了起来，像看救星一样，一双桃花美目里满是期待和感激地看着自己，不禁笑出了声。</p><p>“哈哈，当然是真的。”</p><p>那是李想从加拿大回国后上学的第一天。</p><p>这段记忆的最后部分，让他从头发丝愉悦到脚趾。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>于是每天放课后，宋云哲和李想都会到学校附近的一家饮品店补习，他们一般选择在最安静的角落，一人一杯奶茶一块蛋糕，一直坐到补习结束。</p><p>后来李想的中文越来越好，补习时间也渐渐缩短，他们就把作业写完再回家。</p><p>有时候作业不多，两人就开始闲聊，李想在加拿大的故事，宋云哲和他相遇之前的故事。</p><p>再后来调换座位，两人不再是同桌，却依旧课间课后形影不离，只是在初三时，加入了另一个人的身影。</p><p>王峻，也是转学过来的少年，宋云哲又一次出于班长的责任心，拉着他加入了自己和李想的“二人世界”。</p><p>想到这个词的宋云哲并没有觉得哪里不对劲，只是觉得王峻看自己和李想的眼神总有深意，李想看王峻的眼神也有点过于冷淡。</p><p>大概是时间问题吧，宋云哲这样安慰着自己。</p><p>王峻的加入让这个三人小分队萌生了新的想法，乐队。</p><p>吉他手李想，键盘手王峻，鼓手宋云哲。三人一起做主唱。</p><p>嘿，简直完美。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>张小宇这几天训练总是心不在焉的，这已经是数不清第多少次打错鼓点了。宋云哲在另一架鼓上使劲敲了敲吊镲，刺耳的噪音惹得张小宇丢掉鼓槌捂住耳朵大嚎学长手下留情。</p><p>宋云哲抿唇撇着嘴角，一边给张小宇飞着眼刀，一边用手慢慢稳住抖动不停的镲片让房间回归安静，指尖温柔得像在抚摸lucky的头顶一样，房间安静以后，就听见张小宇自暴自弃的一声叹息。</p><p>“唉……我真是命苦啊啊啊啊。”</p><p>“张小宇，你最近是吃坏什么东西了还是撞到头了还是失恋了，天天训练都这么心不在焉的，还想不想练鼓了？”</p><p>宋云哲从位子上站起来，慢慢走到张小宇身边，边说话边递给他一瓶水，温柔的京腔即使是训斥也让张小宇觉得如沐春风毫无压迫感，他接过水，目光呆滞地拧开喝水，喝太猛一下灌到鼻子里，紧接着就是打雷一般的咳嗽，惹得宋云哲又是一副看鬼的表情看着他。</p><p>“学长，咳咳咳……你刚才算是……咳，谢谢学长，咳……猜中了。”</p><p>张小宇颓废地抹了一把脸上混合的鼻水和矿泉水，宋云哲嫌弃地拧着眉递给他一张纸巾，小宇道了声谢继续说完了他的话。</p><p>“猜中了？”宋云哲曲起右腿懒洋洋地靠着墙，抚摸下巴仔细回想他刚才说的话，“你是撞到头了还是吃坏肚子了？”</p><p>“……学长，你在逗我吗？”</p><p>被张小宇幽怨的小眼神瞪了一下，宋云哲恍然大悟，然后捂住嘴拼命地憋笑。</p><p>“……学长你觉得你这样对一个父母双亡的孩子合适吗？”张小宇版本冷漠表情上线，宋云哲控制好自己的表情，心里清楚小宇的家庭情况，没有过多言语，走上前安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>“既然你心情不好，咱就不练了。走，咱去操场溜两圈，学长请你吃好吃的。”</p><p>“学长！！！你真好！！！！”</p><p>***</p><p>宋云哲带着张小宇去小卖部一人买了一杯H?agen-Dazs，美滋滋地边溜操场边闲聊，好好的对话，张小宇突然就站住不动了，双眼死死地盯着操场的一边，嘴里咬着的吃冰激凌的木棒都发出了悲鸣。宋云哲顺着他的目光看过去，操场边的秋千上，李想和方朵朵正靠在一起低着头，朵朵拿着卷子，李想用笔在上面写写画画，时不时和方朵互相对视一下，似乎是在询问对方有没有听懂。</p><p>宋云哲迈步向他们走去，却被张小宇一把抓住手腕。</p><p>“学长你干嘛去啊？”张小宇嘴里叼着木棒一翘一翘的，白眼翻个不停。“人家方朵儿跟李想正恩爱呢，咱过去不是扫兴吗？”</p><p>“恩爱？？”宋云哲看了看张小宇，又看了看秋千上的李想和方朵朵。夕阳下两人被染上橘红色，氛围静谧，俊男美女，看起来确实十分登对美好。“他俩在谈恋爱吗？”</p><p>张小宇看着宋云哲居然在认真思考的表情，不禁又是一个白眼飞上天。</p><p>“学长你是不是感情白痴，没谈过恋爱吧？这都看不出来？？”</p><p>宋云哲没有太理会张小宇的暗讽，只是觉得眼前这个补习的场景有点熟悉，几年前他和李想在冷饮店角落的画面被他从记忆深处唤起，但是因为他是置身其中的人，并不清楚从第三人的角度看，当时的他们是什么样子。</p><p>他突然就明白了，张小宇这些天的失神是为了什么。</p><p>“所以你喜欢方朵朵啊。”宋云哲扭过脸一本正经地对着张小宇说。</p><p>张小宇无辜地眨了眨眼。</p><p>“我那只是个类比，方朵儿整天跟李想呆一起，都不跟我和琴琴一起走了，少了个好朋友，就跟失恋了差不多嘛，那句歌词怎么唱来着？'严重似情侣讲分手'！！”</p><p>宋云哲并不想跟张小宇说话，并向他丢出了一个“我差点就信了”的表情。</p><p>张小宇稳稳地接住了这个表情，并回给对方一个“小爷我说的都是实话你爱信不信。”</p><p>然后宋云哲被抓住的手腕从张小宇手中挣脱，他揽住小宇的肩膀，“既然还是朋友，就得去打个招呼嘛，走，学长跟你一起去。”</p><p>“唉唉唉唉唉——”</p><p>不顾张小宇的哀嚎，宋云哲硬是拖着向两人面前走去。</p><p>“李想，大作家，放学了还这么刻苦呢？”宋云哲先打了招呼，张小宇见李想和方朵朵都抬起了头，使劲扭着肩膀从宋云哲手臂中挣出来。装作不经意地扫过两人，扬起头装作看风景的样子。</p><p>“哎～今儿的夕阳可真美啊，哎呦，怎么一股恋爱的酸臭味儿啊！”说着捏起鼻子，空出的手揪了揪宋云哲的袖口，“宋云哲咱们回去练鼓吧，别打扰人家二人世界哈。”</p><p>“你说什么呢张小宇？”朵朵对着张小宇凶了一句，随后目光温和地看向宋云哲，“学长，李想在帮我补习英语呢，我这烂英语，再不找人帮忙，下次考试又该不及格了。”</p><p>宋云哲细细品味了一下学长和李想这俩词之间的亲密程度差距，了然地点了点头，玩味地对着李想挑了挑眉。</p><p>“噢这样啊，那你们好好学习吧，大作家下次英语考试加油啊！你这么聪明，肯定没问题的。”</p><p>“唉唉唉，宋云哲你怎么能把我这么个名师忘记呢！”李想坐在秋千上，不满地用脚轻轻踢了一下宋云哲的小腿。</p><p>宋云哲挑起嘴角对着方朵朵和李想笑了笑，竟是没有回答李想的抱怨，跟他们摆了摆手当做告别，就转身向练习室走去了。</p><p>张小宇也摆了个“臣妾告退”的pose，转身颠颠儿地追上宋云哲，亲昵地搭上他的肩膀。回头挑衅地看向朵朵，本意是想说：“你跟着李想混，甩了小爷我，哼，小爷我也有学长，有什么了不起的。”却无意间瞥到了李想的表情。</p><p>冷漠，略微的愤怒，李想咬着嘴唇，手里抓笔的力道也强了许多。方朵朵则是对自己挤了挤鼻子做了一个鬼脸，继续低头看卷子了。</p><p>卧槽，李想你果然对方朵儿有意思！是不是看小爷我不顺眼了？一定是看我不爽了吧！！是不是嫌弃我影响你们二人世界了？？！！</p><p>他转过头又看了看宋云哲。</p><p>……</p><p>“学长。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你手里的一杯冰激凌全都化了哎……”</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>宋云哲干笑两声，默默把冰激凌汤丢到垃圾桶里。</p><p>张小宇看着宋云哲若有所思的眼神，一阵恐惧从心底袭来。</p><p>宋云哲学长，不会也喜欢方朵儿吧？？！！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02</p><p>“那这个题是不是选A？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“李想学长？？”</p><p>“啊？！噢……我看一眼……”</p><p>“你不是一直在盯着卷子看吗……”</p><p>自宋云哲和张小宇路过后，李想已经是第三次走神了。</p><p>方朵朵并没有觉得有什么不对的地方，因为她自己其实也不太能集中注意力了。</p><p>虽然跟小宇已经握手言和，但每次他看到自己和李想在一起的时候，那张臭嘴总是喜欢说点让自己难堪的话出来，她能理解小宇的心情，也明白那些话大部分是故意说给自己和李想听，隔应他们的，其实并没有什么恶意。</p><p>但是感情上，哪有这么容易就接受，心里多少还是会有点不开心。而且就算自己理解，李想可不理解，万一李想觉得是自己跟张小宇说他们在谈恋爱，那以后还怎么跟学长正常相处啊。</p><p> </p><p>李想对着题已经看了半天了，却一个字母也没看进脑子里面。</p><p>最近因为要帮学妹补习，还有篮球赛准备，宋云哲又要带着张小宇练鼓，他跟云哲自从上次一起去看完Rose以后，已经有些日子没跟云哲好好说说话聊聊天了。在以前，云哲和他几乎每天放学都会一起做作业复习功课，就在老地方——冷饮店里面。而最近这几周，大家放了学各自有活动，碰面也仅是寒暄两句就按部就班地一个奔向操场一个奔向音乐教室练习，又临近期末，学业紧张，乐队也有集体训练，他和宋云哲独处的时间已经越来越少了。</p><p>*** </p><p>时间倒回几周前，周五放学后的音乐教室。</p><p> </p><p>乐队招募决赛的时候张小宇的表演被宋云哲点出了一些问题，那小少爷哪能服气，猛地就从鼓后的椅子上站起来大步跺到宋云哲面前，用鼓槌指着宋云哲鼻子对他一阵吼。</p><p>“我告诉你，别以为你是乐队的就了不起了，有本事你来打一个，让小爷我看看你什么水平能教训我？”</p><p>架子鼓是最后一个考核项目，张小宇作为最优秀的应选者，又是最后一个考的，所以此时其他的人都已经结束演出离开了，王峻也结束了自己键盘手的选拔先回去做功课了，只留下宋云哲和等着他结束后一起去冷饮店的李想。</p><p>李想在宋云哲旁边坐着，看张小宇这不可一世的样子，一股怒火从心底蹭的一下就蹿到头顶，如果感情可以具象化，宋云哲和张小宇大概可以看到一朵蘑菇云在他头上升起。敢对着学长没大没小的，平时对自己也就算了，现在居然敢指着宋云哲的鼻子跟他大呼小叫的，反了他了！</p><p>怒火中烧的李想双手一拍桌子就站起来，张小宇被吓得一抖，又赶紧对着李想挺了挺胸膛告诉他“小爷不怕你”，李想刚想举起左手伸过去揪住张小宇衣领，却被身侧的人及时拉住手臂往下扯了扯，李想看都没看就知道是宋云哲拉的他，他深呼吸了一下调整心情，慢慢坐了下来，双手交叉抱胸将头扭到一边。</p><p>这家伙就是这样，云淡风轻稳如泰山的模样，都被学弟指着鼻子挑衅了，还坐如钟呢。不过既然当事者都表示了，自己怎么还能没有个学长的样子。李想右手绕过胸口拍了拍握住自己左手大臂的宋云哲的手背，示意他自己已经冷静下来了。</p><p>宋云哲松开右手，顺势向前握住张小宇手中指着自己的鼓槌，看着对方因为不服气而瞪大的双眼，不禁笑了出来，嘴角梨窝一绽。张小宇看出宋云哲并不是在嘲笑他，而且也意识到自己对学长的行为有些不妥，便也收起自己的戾气，垂下了双眼。空气中紧张的气氛因此缓和了许多。</p><p>“那我就献丑了。”</p><p>接过鼓槌的梨窝少年慢慢走到鼓后坐下，试音以后，深吸了一口气垂下头，扬起头打下第一个鼓点时，整个人收起了温和的气息，取而代之的是难以言说的霸气和自信。宋云哲打鼓的时候和他平时完全就是两个人，目光凌厉而性感，时不时地舔舔嘴唇，皱眉闭眼，鼓槌在他手上就跟花绳一样被翻出各种花样，整个演奏全情投入，游刃有余，鼓点精准而有力，最后一音结束的时候，宋云哲的刘海随着扬起的头一飘，随后又柔顺地贴回额头，他对着目瞪口呆仿佛下巴脱臼张着嘴的张小宇浅浅一笑，将鼓槌放到一边，起身向自己的座位走去，右手松了松校服衬衣领口散热，长舒一口气。</p><p>“我怎么感觉你退步了？以前可比这个打的好。”</p><p>李想从书包里拿出半瓶矿泉水递给向自己身边座位走过来的宋云哲，皱着眉对他扬了扬下巴。</p><p>“你还好意思说呢，还不是你，天天拉着我陪你去篮球队训练，我哪还有时间练鼓？”</p><p>宋云哲接过水瓶，给了李想一个白眼，拧开瓶盖刚想喝，顿了一下，仰起头把水瓶抬到嘴唇上方1CM左右张开嘴，水顺着瓶口流下直接倒入宋云哲口中，他保持着张嘴的姿势喉结一动一动地直接把水咽下。</p><p>李想本想对宋云哲明显的“嫌弃你喝过的瓶口”的行为表示抗议，但是盯着对方修长的脖颈和上面滚动的突起，硬是把准备好的抱怨咽下了肚。</p><p>“宋云哲学长！！！你收我为徒吧！！！！”</p><p>张小宇从刚才的表演中反应过来以后，猛虎一般扑到宋云哲身上，刚喝完水正鼓着脸颊咽下最后一口的宋云哲被小宇一扑整个人一抖向前一倾，最后一口水直接从口中喷了一地，使劲地咳嗽起来。</p><p>“哎呦师父对不住啊我太激动了，来来来顺顺气儿。”</p><p>因为宋云哲喝水的时候背对着小宇，所以张小宇并没有看到云哲正在咽水，挂在他脖子上的小宇赶紧站好，轻抚着宋云哲后背帮他顺气。</p><p>“咳咳咳……没事儿……咳咳咳，小宇这拜师什么的就算了吧，咱可以放学以后一起练鼓切磋一下，刚好我也很久没练了，可以再找找状态。”</p><p>宋云哲不动声色地用左手推开张小宇，顺手拍了拍他的肩膀表示自己没事，右手抹了一把嘴唇周围的水，转头看向李想，把空瓶子丢给他。</p><p>“那什么，李想，那明天开始你放学就直接去篮球场训练吧，不用来我们班等我了哈。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>李想撅着嘴接过瓶子，幽幽地瞪着一脸兴奋的张小宇，内心把他的架子鼓拆了十几遍。</p><p>“太好啦！！谢谢学长！！学长你人真是好！明天我就让我爸再弄一套架子鼓搬音乐教室这儿来！！明天见！！！”</p><p>张小宇拎起书包连蹦带跳地对着宋云哲摆手再见，高喊着“方朵儿琴琴我告诉你们个好消息”风一般地冲出教室。</p><p>宋云哲被他逗的直笑，随意地摆了摆手，还没晃几下就没人影儿了，只留下关门声回荡在教室。</p><p>李想真的想给几分钟前的自己一个大嘴巴子，多什么嘴，你看看，现在云哲不陪你练球了吧。李想没有去追究失落感的来源，他有捕捉到一丝痕迹，却还是放任它一闪而过。</p><p>宋云哲面对着李想的方向坐在自己的桌子上，双手向后撑着桌面，双腿一荡一荡身子向左边倾斜着，歪头看李想，李想低着头刘海挡住了自己的脸，也不出声音，也看不见表情，宋云哲有些担心，从张小宇挑衅自己开始，李想整个人都有点奇怪，现在事情已经解决了怎么还这样阴沉着啊？</p><p>“你不是说我要请我喝新出的饮料吗？在这傻坐着想什么呢？”</p><p>李想闻声抬头，就见宋云哲歪着头面对自己，一脸关心。</p><p>两人距离有些近，宋云哲自从上高中以后简直光速变帅，内双渐渐长开，眼睛也比以前大了许多，睫毛长长的，皮肤细腻健康的颜色，嘴唇红润，上唇的唇珠都十分可爱。又有什么东西在心低萌发出来，小小的痒痒的，李想赶紧在上面压上一块石头，生怕那个东西会像小王子居住的B612行星上的猴面包树的种子一样长大，也许会把心脏撑爆也说不定，他害怕，却又没有去追究这种恐惧的来源。</p><p>李想就这么直勾勾地盯着他盯了有三十秒，宋云哲的眼神清澈坦然，像是有种特殊的魔力，让他心中平静了许多。宋云哲虽然一直以来都是自己最好的朋友，放学以后也总是被自己拉着东奔西走，又是冷饮店又是篮球场，鲜有时间去做自己的事情，他却从来都不会拒绝自己，这样有了新的朋友去一起做自己喜欢的事，对宋云哲来讲，是最好不过的事吧。</p><p>「如果他开心」李想在心里这么对自己说，「那你也应该开心才是」</p><p>李想咧嘴露出虎牙，捏了捏宋云哲的脸——这是他经常对宋云哲做的动作，对方已经从开始的抗拒到现在慢慢习惯了。然后揽着宋云哲的肩膀，俩人一起走出教室，向校门口走去。</p><p>“没什么，走吧，庆祝我们宋云哲鼓手收下第一位大弟子。”</p><p>“你少来吧你，说的好像你没吉他手似的。”</p><p>“哈哈哈……”</p><p>想起来那就是自己和宋云哲最后一次俩人一起放学了。张小宇还对自己敌意满满的，正好，反正自己也看他不怎么顺眼。李想抖了抖手中的卷子将思绪拉回现实，却见身边的方朵朵也兴致乏乏地走着神，于是将摊在腿上的书籍资料收好，起身递给朵朵。</p><p>“朵教主，今天也差不多了，就到这吧，回去好好休息好好做题，我相信你没问题的。”</p><p>“噢好的，谢谢学长了，那就下次再约。”</p><p>“嗯好，回家小心。”</p><p>“放心吧学长，我先回教室，等小宇练完鼓我们一起回去。”</p><p>李想点了点头，跟方朵朵挥手告别，向教室的方向走去，想着先回高一教室拿自己的书包，完事儿顺便去音乐教室看看吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03</p><p>张小宇这几周跟宋云哲混的，啊不是，切磋的相当开心。</p><p>成天跟方朵朵和琴琴那俩丫头混一块，终于找到一个兴趣相投，顺自己眼的男生了。宋云哲虽然是他学长，但是相处起来十分融洽，比自己班的男同学还亲切，并没有什么学长架子，为人温和，总是带着浅浅的微笑，十分好看。对，重点还是好看。阿不对，是鼓打的好。</p><p>张小宇也是太久没有同性朋友了，天天拉着宋云哲练鼓，练累了就跟宋云哲聊自己的故事，所以短短几周，张小宇把他和朵朵还有琴琴三个人和各自家庭那些好事儿坏事儿全灌进了宋云哲脑袋里。</p><p>宋云哲呢，本人就是个乐于助人有责任心的性格，他能感觉到小宇对于一个倾诉者的需求，于是也就静静地听着，越发觉得这小子虽然嘴上总是欠，心却是很善良的，他很需要一个男性朋友，自己也很愿意当他的朋友。</p><p>于是一拍即合，俩人关系马上就铁了起来。</p><p>可是关系再铁，关于方朵朵的事他还是不能就这么睁一只眼闭一只眼过去。</p><p>张小宇看着从操场回来就一直靠在窗边听歌发呆的宋云哲，心里想着宋云哲学长要是也喜欢方朵朵，那自己……</p><p>纠结了半天，张小宇还是轻手轻脚地走近宋云哲身边，拍了拍他的肩。宋云哲扭头看见小宇示意自已，于是摘下耳机。</p><p>“怎么了小宇？”</p><p>张小宇站在宋云哲身边绕手指绕了半天，宋云哲也不急，就这么静静等他开口。最终小宇还是小心翼翼地说：</p><p>“学长？你是不是也喜欢方朵朵啊？”</p><p>宋云哲好看的浓眉倏地皱了起来，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“什么叫我‘也’喜欢朵朵？？我什么时候说我喜欢朵朵了？还有谁喜欢朵朵？？”</p><p>“那你怎么看见她跟李想在一块儿以后，一直一副心事重重的样子，你这明显就是失落的表现！那你说，你不是因为喜欢朵朵，难道是因为喜欢李想啊？”</p><p> </p><p>来音乐教室找宋云哲的李想，刚巧不巧，就听见了这句话。他正准备推开门的手瞬间僵住，浑身仿佛有一阵电流从脚底激到头顶，让他头皮有一瞬的发麻，李想站在门口，向楼道两边看了看确认没有人，就轻轻靠在门边，从开了一点的门缝往里面瞧着。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲听见张小宇这句调侃也不恼，只是略带玩味地笑着，右手手指把玩着耳机耳塞，双眼看着泄了气的皮球一样的小宇，看似云淡风轻实则晴天霹雳一般地回了一句。</p><p>“我当然喜欢李想了。”</p><p>张小宇听见这话猛地抬起头，眼睛瞪得像两个灯泡一样，嘴张的老大，见了鬼的样子看着宋云哲。</p><p>“你你你你你们……”</p><p>“我不喜欢李想能跟他做将近四年的朋友？？”</p><p>“哎呦我的宋大爷，我说的又不是朋友那种喜欢！”</p><p>“好了好了，你放心好了，朵朵就是学妹，我对她没别的意思，我喜欢李想呢，就跟你喜欢朵朵一样，好朋友的那种。”</p><p>“呵，我先说好啊，这可不是我臭显摆，我跟方朵儿可是从小一块儿长大的，那是多少年的交情，你跟那李想才多久。”</p><p>“可我跟李想能同吃同睡，能一块儿上男厕所一块儿去澡堂，你跟朵朵能吗？”</p><p>“我……行行行我说不过你，那你就说你为什么这么失落吧，就当我关心一下学长的心理健康，我可从来没见你这样儿过，有什么心事跟我说说，我来给你分析分析。”</p><p>张小宇盘腿坐在窗边的书桌上，摆出一副愿闻其详的模样，十分真诚地看着宋云哲。宋云哲转过身面对着他，双臂向后撑在窗台上，轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>“也没什么，跟你今天差不多，就觉得很久没跟李想出去玩了，有点想他……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李想在门外从头听到尾，心里跟坐过山车似的一会儿上一会儿下，听着宋云哲亲口说出有点想他，从门缝里瞄见他被夕阳映得发红的脸，突然觉得脸上一阵滚烫。</p><p> </p><p>李想一直以为自己之前几乎每天拉着宋云哲四处乱跑，对方又毫无怨言的，是因为他人好，体谅他，关心他，怕自己一个人在国内朋友少太寂寞，才勉为其难地陪着他一直走过来。却不曾想到，跟他在一起玩、在一起学习、在一起组乐队、一起吃甜点、喝冷饮、半夜压马路、陪他打篮球的宋云哲，对他的每一个笑容，每一句话，每一个眼神、每一个动作，都是发自真心的，饱含感情的。</p><p> </p><p>他明明就把自己，当做最好最好的朋友啊。</p><p> </p><p>虽然心底涌动着一股温暖，但是熟悉的失落感又一次在李想心里一闪而过，影子拉长了一些，李想却还是没有去抓住它。</p><p> </p><p>咚、咚咚</p><p> </p><p>李想敲了敲门，便推门而入，梗着脖子挠了挠头，用一个自认为很潇洒的姿势地靠在了门框上，双腿交叠，懒洋洋并且带着一点点骄傲地对着自己正对面坐在窗边的宋云哲翘了翘嘴角。</p><p>“听说有人想我啦？”</p><p> </p><p>“哎，你——”</p><p>“朵教主回教室等你练完鼓一起回家呢。”</p><p>“你——你们慢慢聊，我得赶紧去找她了。”</p><p>张小宇指着李想的食指在他窃笑着搬出朵朵以后移到了门口，背起书包就向着初三教学楼跑去了。</p><p> </p><p>深橘色的晚霞映在音乐教室中，初秋的夕阳不似清晨的朝阳那样温柔缱绻，却有着淡淡的温情和一种难以言说的含蓄。宋云哲坐在窗边，李想靠在门口，两人隔着整间教室四目相对。刚才那句“有点想他”的余音似乎还在两人之间流连回荡，静谧的氛围中只听见两人平缓的气息。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么还在门外偷听呢？”</p><p>宋云哲从窗台跃下，走到鼓边收拾，把鼓槌收拾好放进书包里，单肩挎着，逆着斜阳向李想走去，脸上的阴影让李想看不到他的表情，直到对方走到自己面前，在眼睛前摆了摆手。</p><p>“问你话呢！”</p><p>“今天的夕阳很美。”</p><p>李想的视线越过宋云哲看着窗外，轻轻地开口，变声结束后的嗓音低沉又有点沙哑。他顿了一下，将目光收回到宋云哲脸上，继续说。</p><p>“感觉很久没跟你待一起了，我…..我也有点儿想你。”</p><p>这话说的李想自己都觉得害羞了，他开始佩服刚才宋云哲是怎么有勇气说出那四个字的，他不好意思地低头用手指轻轻挠了挠鼻尖，然后抖了抖肩膀，眨巴眨巴眼睛看着宋云哲。</p><p>本以为对方也会不好意思地甜甜地笑一下，结果宋云哲用相当冷淡的表情盯着李想，然后打了个冷颤。</p><p>“噫——怎么听你说出来就觉得这么别扭呢。”</p><p>“嘿，你这小子……“</p><p>“你门口等我吧，我去个厕所，等下一起去撸串儿怎么样。”</p><p>“还是老何那家？”</p><p>“没问题，等我啊，马上回来。”</p><p>宋云哲夺门而出，奔到男洗手间，双手撑在洗手池上，看着镜子里的自己。刚才的冷淡早就褪到九霄云外去了，镜中的自己有些许慌张地颤抖，他一遍又一遍地深呼吸，前倾身体贴着镜子，对着里面的自己瞧了好半天，扭脸看完左边又看看右边，最后深深地、长长地叹了口气，低头捂着脸闷声说。</p><p>“宋云哲啊宋云哲……你耳朵怎么这么容易红啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04</p><p> </p><p>华灯初上，刚刚入夜的北京一片喧嚣。李想在校门口拦住已经蹬上三轮打算收摊的小贩，买了两根冰糖葫芦，挑了糖多的一根递给宋云哲，随后悠闲地踱步在回家的路上。 </p><p> </p><p>宋云哲有一下没一下地舔着裹住鲜红色果子的糖衣，咬下半个山楂果在嘴里细细咀嚼着，酸甜酸甜的，还有一丢丢的涩，就跟刚才自己耳朵通红时候的心情差不多。</p><p> </p><p>别人害羞都是红脸蛋，自己就是喜欢红耳朵。这点他从小学就知道。被女老师夸奖长的可爱会红，被同桌的小女生偷偷亲脸蛋会红，后来长大了些，亲脸蛋这种事倒是没有了，取而代之的是某个调皮的男生对自己随意丢一句略带调侃的“云哲你知道xxx喜欢你吗？”然后一堆男生哄笑着看向那个女同学，对方又气又恼红着脸追着始作俑者满教室蹿，这种情况他一般都事不关己地默默坐在座位上看书，但是耳廓逐渐升高的温度总会让他难以释怀。</p><p> </p><p>初中以后，他的生活中多了个李想。李想其实是个不怎么直接用言语表达自己情感的人，他更喜欢用行动来表达。比如这个糖葫芦，他知道李想特意挑了糖多的给他，他知道自己喜欢吃甜的，这本是朋友间很好的关心，但是如果你直接问他——</p><p> </p><p>“李想，你怎么把糖多的给我了？” </p><p> </p><p>“啊？我不爱吃糖多的，粘牙，难受。” </p><p> </p><p>看吧，他是不会直接说出来的。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲已经习惯了李想对自己的各种肢体接触，比如喜欢捏自己的脸，走路的时候喜欢搭着自己的肩膀，刚打完篮球时喜欢把额头上的汗蹭在自己肩膀的衣料上，用手摸着自己的脖子降温等等，这些都是他表现友情的形式。</p><p> </p><p>所以宋云哲安慰自己，今天被李想一句“我也想你了”弄得犯了老毛病，是可以理解的，没有什么特别的，毕竟他从来没有对自己直接说过这种话。 </p><p> </p><p>可是那些酸酸涩涩甚至还有点甜甜的心情呢？都从哪儿来的啊？</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲想着想着，歪头瞄了一眼李想。 </p><p> </p><p>李想跟那儿吃的正欢，腮帮子一股一股的，不知道是因为太好吃还是什么别的，吃东西都掩盖不住他脸上的笑意，双颊的猫纹和新月一样弯弯的眼睛，看得宋云哲都忍不住跟着翘起嘴角，啊呜一口咬下一整个山楂果嚼起来。 </p><p> </p><p>两个少年并肩走着，就像两只小仓鼠一样鼓着脸颊咀嚼，脸上都是甜甜的微笑。 </p><p> </p><p>果然，还是和李想在一起最开心啊，宋云哲抬头看着浓墨一般的天空，他试着去深究这油然而发的愉悦是从何而来，可是内心深处就和这夜晚的天空一样，深邃遥远，让他看不清，想不明。情感这种东西就是这样吗，复杂又纠结，连他自己都无法捉摸。 </p><p> </p><p>“哎呦！” </p><p> </p><p>光顾着看天空神游的宋云哲自然没看到自己脚下的台阶，他右脚踩空向前一个踉跄，被身边的李想眼疾手快地拉住手臂，宋云哲借着力向后稳住身体，在台阶下方的地面上站好，拍了拍自己的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>“宋云哲你想什么呢？？？走路看着点脚下行不行！！！”</p><p> </p><p>少年中气十足的吼声回荡在整条街上，遛弯的大爷大妈闻声忍不往两人的方向看了几眼，见是两个少年相对而立，又回头继续自己的散步。 </p><p> </p><p>李想甩开宋云哲的右手臂，凉爽的秋夜他的额角竟是渗出了密密麻麻的汗珠，起伏的胸膛里心脏砰砰砰地跳的极快。刚才从他的角度只看见宋云哲往前一栽，糖葫芦的签子笔直地朝着他的眼睛戳去，那一刻他觉得自己仿佛丧失了呼吸的能力，大脑一片空白，身体先于思维的控制直接去拉住了宋云哲，凑近以后才意识到刚才的情景只是视觉错位，但那一瞬的心慌却一直难以消去，余悸不止。</p><p> </p><p>“对……对不起，刚才在想一些……事情。” </p><p> </p><p>宋云哲被刚才耳边李想的怒吼震的有些迷茫，习惯性地先开口道个歉。其实在他看来自己仅仅是不小心绊了一跤而已，他不懂李想为什么就为这个发这么大的火，心里有点小委屈，但是抬眼看到李想眼里除了愤怒就是担忧。对方瞪了自己一眼，俯身抢过自己手中的竹签，带着怒气快步走到垃圾桶把签子扔掉，然后也不管自己就往前走去了。 </p><p> </p><p>「人总是喜欢对自己最亲近的人肆无忌惮，所以当你接收到别人的愤怒和痛苦这种负面情绪的时候，请一定要分清楚，对方是因为讨厌你，还是因为在意你。」 </p><p> </p><p>宋云哲不知怎么的，突然就想起了小时候母亲对自己说的话，他看着李想走在自己前面形单影只的背影，心底只觉得有一股温热的情绪在泛滥，像被春风拂过，被垂柳扫过的水面，细细波纹，圈圈涟漪，须臾之间又归于平静，仿若无痕。</p><p> </p><p>“傻子……”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲撇撇嘴略带无奈地抿唇一笑，耸了耸右肩拉紧了单肩背着的书包带，快步小跑着跟了上去。他决定不再去深究那些时不时在心中作祟的不知名的情绪，他相信那些真正重要的感情会随着时间的推进变得完整而不可忽视，聚木成林，聚沙成塔，那时才得以用心体会。而真正重要的人，总是会让你抬头就能看见。</p><p> </p><p>“等等我啊李想！”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲对着李想越来越远的背影喊了一声，对方却赌气似的没有回头。他着急了，又加快速度继续快跑了一阵，却突然停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>“嘶——我的脚踝……”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲像是忍着痛猛地吸了口气，左脚翘起、右脚单脚跳到路边，左手扶着行道树干，低着头用右手轻轻揉捏着左脚脚踝，书包带顺着塌下的右肩带着书包滑落挂在他的右手腕上，沉甸甸的重量勒着手腕处的血管，让他有点难受，眉头皱的更深了。</p><p> </p><p>李想听见宋云哲的抽气声马上回过头，叹了口气，长腿迈着大步子两下就来到了宋云哲面前，他低着头看了看眼前垂着头揉脚踝有点狼狈的少年，蹙眉思索了一会儿，突然不着痕迹地笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>「你个小骗子，你刚才明明踏空的是右脚。」</p><p> </p><p>李想心里嘀咕着但是并没有说出来，他拉起宋云哲的书包带把他的书包背在自己右肩膀上，左手搭上对方的腰，宋云哲顺势把自己的右手绕过李想后颈搭在他右肩上，整个人轻轻靠在他身上，左手横到李想面前，侧过头看了看他。</p><p> </p><p>“书包怪重的，给我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>李想寻思了一会儿，放开在宋云哲腰间的左手，向下抖了抖肩，把自己的书包从左肩膀上滑下来，递给宋云哲。</p><p> </p><p>“那你背我的吧，省的我再换肩膀背了，你脚扭了就靠着我走。”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲点点头，从李想手中接过他的书包背上，李想的手再次搭上宋云哲腰侧的时候对方刚好靠在自己身上，左脚轻轻踏着地面，俩人一下一下地往前走着。</p><p> </p><p>李想配合着宋云哲走的很慢，宋云哲柔软的发丝随着主人起伏的脚步一下一下地擦在李想侧脸上，洗发水的清香就这样钻进李想鼻子里，左手下宋云哲的腰纤瘦却不柔软，隔着衬衣李想觉得自己好像摸到了腹肌的纹路。</p><p> </p><p>「小骗子需要好好惩罚一下。」</p><p> </p><p>李想邪恶地勾起嘴角，左手用力捏了一下宋云哲精瘦的侧腰。</p><p> </p><p>这一下手，宋云哲整个人像丢入沸水的皮皮虾一样瞬间在李想的臂弯下缩成一团，李想没有收回手，左手继续用力揉捏着，宋云哲越缩越紧，扭着腰刚躲开，李想作恶的左手又紧跟上来，他哈哈哈地笑着，笑得眼角含泪，颤抖着开口。</p><p> </p><p>“你干嘛啊——哈哈哈哈，别，很痒的啊——哈哈哈哈，李想你给我住手——”</p><p> </p><p>“你个小骗子，叫你骗我，你脚这不好好的吗？？”</p><p> </p><p>李想不依不饶，双腿保持站立，上身跟着蹲在地上缩成一团的宋云哲弯下，双臂绕过他的腰继续挠着。</p><p> </p><p>“我——我错了哈哈哈哈哈，哥，哥我错了你饶了我哈哈哈哈——”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲说话的声音都开始抖了，笑得上气不接下气，说一句喘一句，裹着纤腰的白衬衣因为手掌的摩擦向上皱起，李想也觉得差不多了，打算收手的时候指尖触到一片丝绸般的光滑细腻，他心里的小恶魔坏笑着用三叉戟戳了戳自己的心，于是李想着魔一般用自己长期弹吉他被茧包裹略显粗糙的手指摩擦了几下手掌下细腻的肌肤，然后像揉面一样捏着触到的紧实拧了一圈。</p><p> </p><p>“唔啊——”</p><p> </p><p>一直粗犷地哈哈哈笑着的宋云哲被李想这最后一击打开了奇怪的开关，他只觉得一阵炙热的电流从心脏分成两道向身体两端蹿去，一道向着头顶电的他从脸颊红到耳根，正哈哈的喉咙破了音发出了的尖叫一般的呻吟，另一道向着难以启齿的部位流去，让他不自觉地并紧双腿。宋云哲紧紧捂住自己的嘴，惊恐地抬起头看着李想。</p><p> </p><p>「我的天……刚刚那声音，是从我嘴里发出来的吗。」</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲在心里咋舌，眼睛滴溜溜地转了转又闭紧，因为他看看李想一脸懵逼地看着自己，那就没错了。他就着蹲在地上的姿势把头埋进双臂中，恨不得自己能变成路边的小蚂蚁，沿着缝钻进去。</p><p> </p><p>李想也确实是一脸懵逼的，他被自己最后无意识的行为吓到，更被宋云哲那一声破音的呻吟惊到，更多的还是后者，那一声被李想深深地刻进了脑海里，现在还在回荡着，宋云哲因为刚才笑得太狠双眼湿润，小鹿一样的双眼就这样无辜又惊恐地盯着自己，然后又闭紧双眼一脸绝望地把头埋进身体，露在外面的耳朵通红通红的。</p><p> </p><p>这样失控的宋云哲他没见过，李想的大脑现在全被“好可爱”三个字挤的满满当当。他觉得自己心里那块石头被那个不知名的种子顶开了。他终于确认了，那种子生长的力量，就来源于面前这个缩成球的少年。于是他也放任了，任由那个种子钻出心底，汲取着自己内心的温柔。</p><p> </p><p>李想慢慢站直身体，看着自己腿前面那团球，又想笑又不敢，挠挠头想着怎么样把他拖起来。</p><p> </p><p>“咕噜噜——”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲的肚子不争气地叫了起来，李想终于没忍住噗嗤一下笑出了声，弯腰拍了拍他后背。</p><p> </p><p>“好啦云哲，赶紧走吧，我也快饿死了。”</p><p> </p><p>埋在双臂间的头慢慢扭动，露出一双透亮的眼睛，幽幽地盯着李想。</p><p> </p><p>“我刚才好丢人……”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲说着又想把头扭了回去，李想赶紧蹲下来，对着宋云哲双手合十举在脸前。</p><p> </p><p>“没事没事不丢人不丢人，我错了，是我下手没轻没重的，以后不弄你了，云哲咱们赶紧走吧？”</p><p> </p><p>其实宋云哲根本没有生李想的气，他只是有点害羞，一是因为自己装扭脚被对方识破，李想却还那样温柔地带自己走路；二是那声呻吟和自己的身体在李想手掌下的反应。宋云哲也终于意识到了什么，之前被自己放任在内心深处的情感已经开始聚合，小片的森林，小块的沙堆，小小的情绪，好像是叫做喜欢，是跟之前不太一样的那种喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>他见李想一副求原谅的模样，心一软，便慢慢地舒展开双臂撑着地面打算站起来。</p><p> </p><p>李想赶紧站起身，向宋云哲伸出手。</p><p> </p><p>“来，我拉你，蹲这么久腿都麻了吧，慢慢起来。”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲顺从地把一只手搭在李想的手掌向下压，另一只手使劲一撑地面站了起来。果然，腿刚刚要绷直，膝盖一软又差点蹲下，他赶紧更加用力地撑住李想的手掌勉强站直身体，抬起左腿做曲伸，然后伸直抖了抖，又换右腿重复同样的动作。</p><p> </p><p>李想就站在他身边，手掌摊开承受着宋云哲的手下压的重量，他感受着手掌心对方微微渗出的汗液，目光停留在那只因为用力而凸起青筋的手上，骨节分明，手指修长。李想慢慢地，小心翼翼地，蜷起手指，却颤抖着，最终停留在宋云哲手背上方毫厘左右，没有握住。</p><p> </p><p>牵手对于李想来说，是比捏脸颊、搭肩膀、弹额头，甚至挠痒痒更亲昵的动作。他第一次有了这样的欲望，却还是退缩了。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲活动完双腿，收回搭在李想手掌心的手插进口袋里，面对着李想冲着马路前方一甩头，调皮地挑了挑眉。</p><p> </p><p>“走吧，作为惩罚今天这顿必须你请。”</p><p> </p><p>李想收拾好自己的情绪，对着宋云哲轻轻点头。</p><p> </p><p>少年的情感困扰并不像少女一样缠绵悱恻，来时如狂风骤雨，走时又悄无声息。不过它们是真的化作云烟飘走了，还是捉迷藏一样在心底的某个角落藏起，等待时机再次肆虐，估计连他们本人，都无法知晓。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05</p><p>李想和宋云哲在烧烤摊吃的十分满足，一人一根牙签饭后边溜达边剔牙慢慢地向家走去。</p><p>俩人经常活动的地点距离学校都是可以步行到达的距离，最远的是李想的家，在Rose家附近的另一个别墅区。</p><p>李想的父母都是跨国企业的高管，在李想小的时候长期驻外加拿大，近期回国后不久又被外调美国，实在抽不开身在李想身边陪他。李想平日的出行都由张司机负责接送，家里的饮食起居由保姆任姨负责照顾，两层的别墅装修的十分豪华，只是李想一个人常住，显得十分冷清。</p><p>宋云哲家就近了很多，就在学校20分钟步行距离左右的一个住宅区。他家的条件并没有李想家那么优渥，宋云哲记事开始，自己就和妈妈一起生活，宋也是随了母亲的姓氏。父亲的去向母亲从未对自己提起过，他也已经过了哭闹打滚要找爸爸的年纪，懂事以后，宋云哲觉得母亲给自己的爱已经足以让自己健康成长，而且既然母亲刻意回避着父亲的问题，自己也就不再多问，他相信自己长大以后，会有知道真相的一天。</p><p>最近两年，身为外科医生的宋母升了主任，工作愈发繁忙，云哲本身又十分乖巧，跟母亲表示自己的学习和生活已经不需要她再面面俱到地悉心照料，让母亲放心地去工作。</p><p>所以回家后经常面对空荡荡的房间的两个少年，不由自主地想要增加待在彼此身边的时间。步子走的再慢，也还是要到达目的地的。</p><p>“张师傅在哪等你呢？”</p><p>眼看着快要到自己家门口了，李想还没有离开的意思，宋云哲有些担心地问他。</p><p>“这也挺晚了，你家住那么偏，自己回去安全吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“张师傅今天家里有点事情，没办法过来接我，我一会儿自己打个车走就行，你先回去吧。”</p><p>李想挎着书包双手插兜，懒洋洋地面对着宋云哲站着，瞧了一会儿抬手随意地理了理宋云哲因风中分的刘海。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲听完这话低头思索着什么，乖乖地任由额前柔顺的头发被李想轻轻拨弄整齐，几秒后他抬眼对李想说：</p><p>“要不你今天就住我们家吧，我妈晚上有手术，明天早上才回来，反正明天周末，你叫张师傅明天过来接你吧。”</p><p>李想透过自己拨弄着宋云哲发丝的手指缝隙看见对方透亮的眼睛，内心深处的情感又泛起了一丝涟漪，虽然他不是第一次去宋云哲家，不过还从来没在他那里过夜过，他皱了皱眉，缓缓启唇。</p><p>“这……方便么，我什么洗漱睡觉的东西都没带……”</p><p>“没事，我家有新的。都是兄弟有什么不方便的。”</p><p>“那……行，我给任姨去个电话。”</p><p>李想走到一遍拿出手机，低声说了几句，不到一分钟就挂了电话回到宋云哲身边，习惯性地搭上他的肩膀。</p><p>“Let's go!”</p><p>***</p><p>周五的晚上对于学生党来说永远是最开心的，俩人窝在沙发里抱着靠枕，面前的茶几上堆着各种饮料和零食，边吃边看着《天天向上》，杠铃一般的笑声时不时从两人中间传过来。别看宋云哲平日里文文气气的，被戳中笑点的时候，那笑声简直魔音穿耳，让李想花了将近一年才适应。现在宋云哲就坐在他身边，笑起来更是直接整个人倒在了李想身上，使劲地拍着他的大腿。</p><p>“哎呦我的妈哈哈哈哈，大张伟太他妈逗了哈哈哈哈哈……”</p><p>李想看着弓在自己面前的身体，忍不住抚摸了一下他凸出的脊椎线条。</p><p>宋云哲只觉得一股电流顺着脊柱流过全身，他抖了一下，直起身体抢过李想手中吃到一半的猪肉脯，塞到自己嘴里，抱着坐垫又靠回沙发后背上。</p><p>“你再偷袭我，零食别吃了。”</p><p>这话说宋云哲说的笑盈盈的，比起威胁在李想听来更像是撒娇。当然，宋云哲并不是会撒娇的人，只是他很多无意的行为，确实是有些撒娇的意味，连他自己都没有注意到。李想舔了舔指尖残留的猪肉脯味道，从边上拿起手机调到自拍模式，右手搭在沙发靠背上环着宋云哲的肩膀，向他靠近。</p><p>“来来，难得一起看电视，合个影纪念下？”</p><p>宋云哲看了看手机镜头下笑得眯起眼睛露出虎牙的李想，白了他一眼。</p><p>“你是多寂寞啊，一起看个电视都要合影。”</p><p>“哎呀哥俩好拍个照不行吗！来来来云哲看镜头笑一个。”</p><p>对方闻言无奈地笑了下，把手中的猪肉脯叼在嘴上，右手比了个剪刀手放在脸边，手背冲前，向李想的方向歪头翘起嘴角。</p><p>“咔嚓——”</p><p>屏幕一闪，画面定格。</p><p>李想满足地看了看手机，从沙发上跳起来站好。</p><p>“好嘞，我得去洗澡了，那个……”</p><p>“啊，你先去洗吧，别锁门，等下洗漱用品和换洗衣服我给你拿进去。”</p><p>李想点了点头，趿拉着拖鞋伸着懒腰向卫生间走去。路上点着手机屏幕，发出了一条朋友圈。</p><p> </p><p>［愉快的周末开始啦］</p><p>配图就是刚才和宋云哲的合影。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲在衣柜里翻弄了一会儿，拆了一盒新内裤，抽出一条新毛巾，又从阳台用晾衣杆取下一条新洗好的t恤和浅灰色宽大的运动短裤。坐在床边叠好码在一起，抱着这一堆走进卫浴间。</p><p>李想已经洗了好一会儿，玻璃浴室已经被朦胧的水汽覆盖，房间里都是哗啦啦的水声。李想赤裸的身体在雾气下隐约可见。宋云哲把叠好的衣物放到墙角的洗衣机上，又走到洗手池边踮起脚尖在镜面上的柜子里拆出一个新的牙刷放在洗手池边。最后检查了一下没有什么遗漏的，便来到浴室门前敲了敲玻璃。</p><p>浴室里正双手在头上揉搓着泡沫的人闻声向后扭身看了下，关掉淋浴开关停住水声。</p><p>“衣服都给你放外面了，等下直接用就好，牙刷在水池上。”</p><p>宋云哲隔着带着雾气的玻璃对里面的李想大声说着，见对方点了点头，于是回身走出卫浴间，轻轻关上门。</p><p> </p><p>他回到客厅收拾好剩余的零食，擦了擦茶几，扫了扫地，整理干净以后舒了口气，瘫在沙发上安静地望着天花板。人一旦陷入这种孤立的沉思中，感情总是开始变得敏感，很多之前被刻意或者无意堆放在一边的思绪，又悄悄开始蔓延开来。</p><p>方才李想在浴室內赤裸的身体虽然并不清晰，但是朦胧的轮廓都让宋云哲觉得嗓子有点干干的。今天和李想一系列的接触，让已经习惯的他又一次陷入初期的抗拒中。长久不见会想念，听到对方说想你会不自觉的红了耳根，在一起的时候会想要延长相处的时间。宋云哲意识到他对李想已经非常牢固的友情开始向着另一个方向慢慢延伸，尽头的黑暗让他有些胆怯却又有小小的期待。</p><p>是喜欢吗？大概是吧……</p><p>他还不敢确定，那种喜欢的苗头还不够强烈，像狂风中的小火苗，被吹得左摇右摆时大时小，好像随时都会被熄灭。他决定先给自己一点时间观察，在确认之前，一切照旧。<br/>***</p><p>李想洗完澡从玻璃浴室内走出来，用宋云哲准备好的毛巾慢慢擦干身体，穿好放在一起的内裤、T恤和运动短裤，然后继续用毛巾擦着头发，开门走出了卫浴室。</p><p>他先去宋云哲房间找了一下没看见人，又回到客厅，发现对方正瘫在沙发上看着天花板，一言不发面无表情，不知道在想什么。</p><p>李想坐到他身边，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p>“云哲，我洗好了，你去吧。”</p><p>宋云哲回过神来，侧头看向李想的目光有一瞬的迷茫和纠结，可李想还来不及捕捉到就被他收进眼底藏好，他呼了口气抿唇微笑，拍了下李想的大腿。</p><p>“好，吹风机在我卧室桌子上，头发记得吹干啊。”</p><p>李想点点头，看着宋云哲起身走向浴室，随后也从沙发上站起来，向卧室走去。</p><p> </p><p>上次来宋云哲家还是初三的时候，他的房间跟一年前比起来并没有太大的差别，墙上的海报从火影换成了BIGBANG，书桌上的照片也变成两人和王峻第一次公开演出以后的自拍纪念照，李想慢慢地沿着床边晃着，在书柜前停了下来。</p><p>宋云哲的书柜里整齐地摆着各种类型的书籍，最上面是全套的火影忍者，再下面一层是一些名家散文，中间一层是架子鼓的曲谱和书法临摹字帖，其余空间被各种习题集和课外拓展题集填满，这中间一层的书籍每一本都有很明显的被经常翻阅的痕迹，但边角都很整洁，看得出主人良好的阅读习惯。最后一层——</p><p>李想看着最后一层书籍，不禁皱紧了眉头。</p><p>《人体解剖学图谱》《系统解剖学》《细胞生物学》《分子生物学》等医学专业书籍，还有高中的全部生物教材及教材全解。</p><p>他打开书柜拿出一本专业书籍翻开，都是些晦涩难懂的专业术语，看了两页他就放了回去。</p><p>「云哲怎么会看着种类型的书？以后是想做医生吗？怎么从来没听他提起过……」</p><p>李想慢慢在桌子前坐下，插好吹风机开始一点一点地吹干头发，脑海里却还是在思考着刚才的问题，他觉得自己想还不如直接问，便暂时安心等着宋云哲出来。</p><p>等李想已经吹干头发，拿了本火影漫画坐椅子上看的正投入的时候，只觉得一片白花花的从漫画上方自己视线余光处一晃而过。他愣了一下，慢慢放下手中的漫画，目光追随着那片白而去。</p><p>第一眼看到的就是一双白皙笔直的双腿，小腿肌肉线条流畅，脚踝骨骼清晰分明，还可见凸出的筋和凹陷的窝，膝盖往上是长期不见光而更加嫩白的大腿，没有丝毫赘肉，紧实匀称，向上没入黑色T恤衣角。宋云哲洗完澡居然只穿了一件略长的黑T就出来了，衣服将将盖住大腿根，被水蒸气腾的脸粉嫩微红，还有水珠顺着鬓角沿着修长优雅的颈部滑下消失在领口，他刚从桌子上拿完吹风机，准备去浴室吹头发，在李想晃神间已经消失在自己的卧室门口。</p><p>画面的刺激太过强烈，李想觉得自己内心像着了火一样闷热，他不自禁地起身跟着宋云哲走到浴室。宋云哲在洗手池对面的洗衣机边站好，把吹风机插头插在墙壁的插座上，李想这时候进来，默默走到洗手池前面，面对着镜子，刚好可以从里面看到宋云哲的背影。</p><p>“吹头发呢？”</p><p>“嗯，你呢？”</p><p>“我……我刷个牙。”</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>宋云哲打开了吹风机，轰隆的响声回荡在浴室内。李想拆开新牙刷，挤好牙膏默默开始刷牙。对着镜子的双眼目不转睛地盯着后面背对着自己吹头发的宋云哲，对方因为拨弄头发而扬起的手臂带动衣服向上提起，大腿根和被黑色三角裤包裹的臀部直接从衣服下摆溜了出来。李想正在刷牙的手没控制住力道一下捅到了嗓子眼，呛得他使劲咳嗽起来。</p><p>“李想你怎么了？”</p><p>宋云哲关掉吹风机，扭头看了他一眼。</p><p>“没……咳咳咳，没事，被牙膏沫呛到了。”</p><p>李想赶紧喝了口水漱口又吐掉，洗了把脸风一样逃出卫浴间，留下一脸茫然地嘟囔了一句“刷个牙也能被呛真是牛逼”然后继续吹头发的宋云哲。</p><p>一冲进卧室，李想就钻到床上的被子里滚了滚把自己裹成一个蚕蛹，脑袋埋在枕头里，一下一下地深呼吸舒缓自己的心情。在此之前，李想绝对不会想要在宋云哲光裸的大腿上轻轻抚摸，甚至继续往上探入更深的秘密之地。可是他看见了，这种想法不知道从心底的那个角落冒了出来，任性地在李想心中到处乱窜，让他差点控制不住自己的手。人的欲望，在没有被触碰到的时候总是难以发觉，但当它短暂地满足了你又消失不见时，这股欲望会变得愈发强烈。李想是青春期的少年，年轻气盛，看见若隐若现的白嫩的大腿根，会有触摸它的渴望，如果腿的主人是个妹子，那就很正常，他这么安慰着自己。</p><p>但是李想绝望地发现，那是宋云哲的腿，这个事实让自己更加的兴奋。</p><p>李想觉得自己心中那颗“猴面包树”，开始长成树苗了。他不得不承认，宋云哲在自己心中，和别的朋友都不一样。他对他会有欲望，心灵上的，和身体上的。但是一想到云哲在自己面前如此的坦然毫无防备，他又开始内疚自责。那是你的兄弟啊，控制好自己。他在树苗周围一点点开始砌砖，浇灌水泥，誓把这棵树苗困住。</p><p>宋云哲是我李想的好朋友，好兄弟，仅此而已，到此为止。</p><p>吹干头发洗漱完毕，宋云哲走到客厅锁上门，关好灯，回到卧室。进去以后见李想已经裹着被子在床上躺着了，他走到衣柜边打开门又抱出一条铺到床上。</p><p>“云哲，你在家都不穿裤子的啊。”</p><p>李想毛茸茸的脑袋从被自己钻出来，眯着眼睛看着在那抖被子的宋云哲。</p><p>“是啊，穿裤子睡不舒服，一般我妈在家的时候我都先穿个短裤的，睡的时候再脱。”</p><p>宋云哲说着，跪在床上屈身趴着去够放在李想另一边的轻松熊，衣角又顺着塌下的腰肢滑到腰间，露出的翘臀和交叠屈跪的双腿看得李想两眼发红。</p><p>“这不今天家里就咱俩嘛，都是汉子，无所谓了。”</p><p>拿到轻松熊的宋云哲把它抱在怀里，起身去门口关了灯。黑暗中李想感觉身边的床铺一陷，应该是宋云哲躺了上来。</p><p>两人背对背睡着，各自裹着自己的被子。</p><p>“晚安……李想……”</p><p>“云哲……我有个事问你。”</p><p>刚才被一幕幕美艳画面带跑了思绪的李想在整理好那些凌乱的感情后，终于想起了自己打算问宋云哲的问题，趁着他还没睡着，赶紧开了口。</p><p>“你说。”</p><p>“你书柜里那些医学的书籍……是你自己看的吗？”</p><p>“……是我妈妈的，她书柜放不下了，就把一些不需要的书就放我这里来了。”</p><p>“哦……”</p><p>李想觉得心里紧绷的一根弦放松了下来。他希望毕业以后，他、宋云哲和王峻的炫世纪可以正式出道。音乐，是他喜欢的事业。可是如果没有宋云哲，他不确定自己还有没有那个心气儿继续坚持下去。</p><p>静谧的夜是无声的摇篮曲，少年们虽各怀心事，也难以抵挡睡意，沉沉入梦。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>王峻睡前刷到了李想发的朋友圈，看着宋云哲和李想的合影，嘴角浮起一丝笑意，在下面点了个赞，思考了一下回复了一句。</p><p>［嗯，确实是开始了］</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06 </p><p>初秋清晨，天色朦胧，东边的地平线被刚露头的太阳染上一点点浅橘色。刚刚从医院结束一场大手术的宋薇拖着疲惫的身躯开着车往家去，在门口附近的早点摊上停下，买了一份豆浆和一套鸡蛋灌饼，笑着向摊主大爷道谢，回到车上，开进小区。宋薇把车在车库停好，提着早点向自家楼栋走去。 </p><p>一路上和相熟的邻里点头问好，宋薇已经非常倦了，但还是笑的得体。 </p><p>到家门口的路并不远可宋薇只觉得大脑混沌眼皮沉重，好像走了很久很久的样子。她开门之后都没有过多的力气去注意到门口的两双球鞋，只随意地踢下自己脚上的高跟鞋，把早点轻轻放在桌子上，用尽最后一点力气写了字条压在豆浆下面，一头扎进自己的卧室倒在床上就陷入了睡眠。 </p><p>宋云哲的手机闹钟准时在6：00的时候响起，他迷迷糊糊地往枕头底下伸手去掏，摸到金属硬物以后直接按掉继续睡去。他打算翻身，却发现自己的腿怎么样也动不了。</p><p>宋云哲晃着脑袋一点点坐起来，原本在身上的被子已经被自己踢到了身下紧紧裹着隐私部位，两条光裸的腿，一条笔直地伸在床上，另一条弯曲着挂在身边的李想身上，李想的手勾着他的膝窝摸着膝盖上方的大腿内侧，睡得正香。 </p><p>还没有醒盹儿的宋云哲又扯了一下自己的大腿，被李想的手一把揽回去，那只作恶的手还在他大腿上使劲拍了一下，“啪”的一声在安静的卧室里十分响亮，李想嘟囔了一句“lucky别动老实点！”，又咂嘴继续睡去，宋云哲的大腿上马上浮现出一个泛红的掌印。</p><p>这一巴掌把宋云哲打清醒了，他对着李想飞了个眼刀，喃喃一句“lucky有这么光溜吗”，俯身把自己的被子塞进李想手掌下，慢慢把腿抽了出来，起身向客厅走去。</p><p>主卧次卧的门是相对的，宋云哲一开门就看见母亲宋薇趴在床上呼呼大睡，他踮着脚走进去，把宋薇翻过来，垫了个枕头在她脑后，轻柔地把被子盖在她身上，走的时候轻轻地关上门。 </p><p>走到客厅喝水的时候，宋云哲暼见了桌子上的早餐和压在下面的字条。 </p><p>［云哲，记得吃早饭。妈妈太累了，先休息了^ _ ^］ </p><p>看着最后那个笑脸，宋云哲笑了一下，带着蜜窝的嘴角上翘，看了一眼主卧的方向，内心温暖。 </p><p>「辛苦了，妈。」 </p><p>不过，这里只有一份早餐，屋子里那个瞌睡虫怎么办。 </p><p>宋云哲走到冰箱前打开，往里面瞧了瞧。鸡蛋，火腿肠，牛奶，面包，沙拉酱……他用手指点了点，嗯，该有的都有，还足够做两份。 先给屋子里的瞌睡虫做一份，等老妈醒来再给她做一份。</p><p>洗漱穿衣完毕，宋云哲探头往侧卧里瞧了眼，呵，李想那家伙还睡着呢，紧紧地抱着被子，滚到了大床正中间，整个人都横过来了。 </p><p>宋云哲嘿嘿地笑了下，李想这奔放的睡姿还真是少见，他从口袋里掏出手机，凑到床边，咔嚓咔嚓地拍了起来。李想半张脸埋在被子里，露在外面的半张脸棱角分明，鼻梁直挺，睫毛浓密纤长，只是嘴角的口水渍破坏了这完美的侧脸。宋云哲把手机凑近李想的脸，又是咔嚓一下，他滑动屏幕看着画面上的一张张睡姿睡颜，捂着嘴控制自己不要笑出声，踮着脚慢慢走出自己的卧室。</p><p>哈哈哈哈李想这些照片要是公开，他那些女粉丝不知道要哭成什么样，美好形象全都毁了哈哈哈哈。 </p><p>宋云哲心情大好，哼着歌儿走到灶台前活动了一下手指准备开始做早餐了。 </p><p>厨房的油烟机声和煎炸产生的嗞啦声穿过客厅沿着虚掩的卧室门冲入李想的耳中，他从早上手机闹铃响了以后就一直半梦半醒的，梦里自己抱着lucky睡得正舒服，可它就是不老实，一个劲儿想从自己怀里窜出去，打了它一下才老实下来，朦胧间又听见闪光灯的声音，没安静一会儿，又是一阵噪音传来。</p><p>李想皱紧眉头强迫自己睁开眼，慢慢地抱着被子从床上坐了起来。 他醒了一会盹儿，才反应过来，自己是在宋云哲的床上。随后慢悠悠地穿好衣服，踩着拖鞋走到客厅，逆着晨光看到在厨房灶台前忙碌的身影。 </p><p>宋云哲右手拿着木制铲翻动着平底锅内的煎蛋和火腿，左手捏着半截火腿肠往嘴里塞，脸颊一鼓一鼓的，嘴角和眉眼间都带着淡淡的笑意。</p><p>李想走到厨房门口，双手环胸将上半身斜靠在厨房门框上，双腿交叠，静静地看着忙碌的宋云哲。 </p><p>从面包机里取出热好的面包，放在盘子上，然后将煎好的鸡蛋火腿夹在里面，挤上沙拉酱，最后盖上面包片。宋云哲看着自己的杰作，满意地点了点头，关掉油烟机，端起盘子转身向门口走去。</p><p>“哎呦卧槽！”</p><p>一扭头就看见了靠在门框上目不转睛盯着自己的李想，宋云哲吓得一抖，手里的盘子差点飞出去，他站好深呼吸了两下，又向前迈开腿。</p><p>“我说你走路能不能出点声，一声不吭地站在那想吓死我啊。” </p><p>李想跟在宋云哲身后懒洋洋地向餐厅走去，打了个呵欠。</p><p>“不怪我啊，你油烟机声音开这么大，我说话你也听不见。”</p><p>其实他在那静静地看着宋云哲，一点都没有想说话的意思，不知怎么的就觉得认真忙着自己事情的云哲特别的有吸引力，让他根本移不开眼，张不开口，只想一直一直看下去。</p><p>“也是……行吧，既然你醒了就快吃早饭吧。”</p><p>“行，等我先去洗漱一下。” </p><p>李想比了个OK的手势，就颠颠儿地跑去卫浴室洗脸刷牙，收拾完以后，回到餐厅在餐桌边坐好，宋云哲正往玻璃杯里倒着牛奶。</p><p>“奶喝凉的行吗？” </p><p>“嗯。” </p><p>俩人面对面在餐桌前坐下，李想拿起盘子里夹好的三明治，开始吃起来。</p><p>宋云哲一手玩着手机，另一手拿着妈妈买回来的鸡蛋灌饼啃着。刷到昨天李想发的朋友圈，顺手点了个赞。</p><p>“阿姨回来了？”</p><p>李想看见桌上的字条，咽下口中的食物问宋云哲。</p><p>“嗯，她不知道你来住了，就只给我买了早点，我这不才亲自下厨给你做嘛。” </p><p>“……谢谢你，云哲。” </p><p>李想说的真心实意，这顿早餐是他这么多年来，除了任姨，第一次吃到别人亲手为他做的早餐。</p><p>自己一个人孤独惯了，偶尔的一点关怀都会让人倍感温暖，更不要提这么几年，宋云哲一直都在自己身边，是最亲近的朋友啊。在他家住的一晚，李想感受到了宋云哲非常细心，非常会照顾人，莫名地有点……贤惠？ 李想被自己想到的这个词逗乐了。 </p><p>刚刚还被李想耿直的道谢感动到的宋云哲又被他突然的笑搞得一头雾水。 </p><p>俩人继续吃着早餐，不再言语。 </p><p>日期已经临近期中考试了，吃过早饭李想也不再在宋云哲家多待，联系好司机便搭车回家了。</p><p>两人的周末都差不多情况，做作业，练吉他练鼓，李想会抽时间去打篮球，宋云哲则是去ZAHA舞社练舞。</p><p>日子还和往常一样过着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07 </p><p>日历从九月翻到十月，学校的篮球联赛日益临近，李想不得不把更多的精力放在了训练上，乐队成员的培训则交给宋云哲和王峻负责。三人一起活动的时间又变得更少了。</p><p>方朵朵帮着准备新年晚会的歌舞剧结果还惹来了父母一顿批评，直接在彩排场地当着李想的面和父母翻脸哭着被带走，张小宇更是少见地挨了一顿打。他跟宋云哲秀手臂上的淤青的时候，宋云哲有些诧异地问他：</p><p>“以前你爸要打你的时候不是都被你糊弄过去了吗，怎么这次打这么狠？” </p><p>张小宇低下头将袖子挽下来盖住伤痕，淡淡开口： “这次本来就是因为我，撺掇朵儿来写剧本，带着她骗自己爸妈出来排练，她那天都哭成那样了，我这挨点儿打，心里也好受点……”</p><p>宋云哲笑了，他把手搭在张小宇肩膀上捏了几下，表示安慰，张小宇这个人啊，内心的一点温柔，都给方朵朵了。</p><p>后来他又想到了什么，对张小宇说：</p><p>“对不起啊小宇，这事儿主要还是我们仨没考虑好，毕竟你们还在中考备考阶段，不该占用你们太多时间的。你回去替我们给朵朵道个歉，顺便告诉她，既然剧本都写好了，后续排练的工作交给我们就好，让她听父母的话，好好复习吧。” </p><p>“放心吧，我会跟她说的……” </p><p>张小宇说完后对着宋云哲张了张口，后半句又咽回肚子里，转身垂下了头。</p><p>“怎么了小宇，还有什么事？” </p><p>“最近我们班好多人都传朵儿和李想的绯闻，搞得她心情特别差，都快抑郁了。” </p><p>小宇咬着嘴唇，略带恳求地拉住宋云哲的衣袖。</p><p>“学长你跟李想关系好，能不能让他澄清一下，或者想想办法让那些人闭嘴。” </p><p>宋云哲垂着双眼慢慢地摇了摇头：</p><p>“我太了解李想了，他对于这种事的态度从来都是不理不睬，过段时间就好了，传绯闻的人见两人不搭理，也会觉得没意思，自然就闭嘴了。” </p><p>张小宇没有说话，两人都低着头，陷入一阵沉默。</p><p>其实张小宇明白对于流言蜚语最好的回应就是置之不理，可是每当他看到朵朵因为那些碎嘴八婆的嘲笑而一脸难受的样子，他就控制不住地心疼，那些人也真是的，传她跟李想还不如传跟自己呢，明明他才是跟朵朵最亲密的男生啊！ </p><p>其实宋云哲这边也明白小宇的担忧，方朵朵毕竟是女孩子，年纪又比她们小，对这种毫无来由的调笑和绯闻没有经验，要希望她能像李想一样泰然处之也是太过勉强。 </p><p>他想了一下，拍了拍张小宇： </p><p>“小宇，你回头找个时间好好劝劝朵朵，也多陪陪她，下次在有人当着你们的面说这件事，你就损她们，说李想就喜欢跟帅哥美女来往，让他们那些丑八怪都滚一边去，不用跟她们客气。” </p><p>小宇点点头。</p><p>“还有，有些事都是成长过程中必须经历的，我相信你也经历了很多，别太担心朵朵了，她能熬过去就会有所收获的。”</p><p>“学长你什么时候也开始给人灌心灵鸡汤了？” </p><p>张小宇明白宋云哲说的道理，可是突然这么正经一下让他还是控制不住地耍起嘴皮子了。 </p><p>明白傲娇的张小宇是在用他自己的方式表示感谢，宋云哲只是沉默地笑了一下，低头看了看表，已经下午5点钟了，他弯腰拿起书包起身对张小宇说：</p><p>“李想今天学校班级篮球联赛决赛，我得去找他，你这几天多去陪陪朵朵，晚会节目你已经合格了，到时候表演前几天再复习一下就行。我先走了啊。” </p><p>宋云哲说完摆了摆手就转身离开了音乐教室，张小宇对着宋云哲的背影叹了口气。 </p><p>“李想学长真是幸福啊，有这么好的哥们儿，哎，哪像我身边只有俩差不多好的丫头片子。” </p><p>08</p><p>宋云哲一路小跑着赶到操场的时候，发现篮球场周围已经围满了人。</p><p>李想所在的高一1班篮球队有几个帅哥，人气爆棚也是可以理解。他看着那群拼命踮着脚往1班半场挤，不时挥舞着手臂尖叫着的女孩子们，苦笑了两声，慢慢向那个已经拥挤不堪的半场走去。 </p><p>借着身高的优势宋云哲还是比较容易地看到了篮球场上的情况，双方队员正在自己半场热身，队长李想和他们班大前锋吴磊正在场边拧着身体活动手臂关节，时不时交流两句，其余队员在篮球架边投篮热身。李想活动到一半向围观群众这边一转，目光在密密麻麻的学生中间搜寻着，惹得宋云哲前面的两三排女生又是一阵尖叫。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊李想！！！李想加油啊啊啊啊！！”</p><p>宋云哲被耳边的高分贝震的皱眉，侧目看了看那些脸颊泛红的妹子们心里叹了口气，抬起手指塞住了耳朵。错过了李想发现自己后眼神一亮的瞬间。 </p><p>耳边的尖叫又来了一浪，宋云哲估摸着李想又干了什么撩妹的事，才又把目光转回场上，只见李想拍了拍身边的吴磊，跟他说了些什么，然后指向了自己的方向。吴磊听完李想的话，抬头看向自己这边，又转过去跟李想对视笑了一下，俩人一起对着自己这里抬起手臂招了招手。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊吴磊啊啊啊啊吴磊跟李想一起看我们这边了啊啊啊！！”</p><p>“加油啊吴磊！！！” </p><p>“李想加油！！！！” </p><p>宋云哲左右扭头看了看，挑眉睁大双眼对着两人一脸茫然地指了指自己的鼻子求确认。</p><p>场上那两人似乎已经对狂热的女生们免疫了，对于尖叫声充耳不闻，李想见宋云哲看到了自己很是开心，对着他招了招手想让他过来身边。然而李想注意到李想宋云哲前面那几排蠢蠢欲动想冲过来的女孩子们，内心一惊，马上把双手放在嘴边拢成一个喇叭大喊： </p><p>“云哲，快过来。” </p><p>女生们刹住车，向自己身后看去，又是一阵小高潮。</p><p>“啊啊啊宋云哲也来了啊啊啊！”</p><p>“天呐第一次这么近看他，好帅啊啊啊！” </p><p>宋云哲讪笑着跟身前的妹子们摆摆手，抓紧肩头的书包带化作一阵风飞一样地挤过人群逃到李想身边。</p><p>李想和吴磊看着他狼狈的样子，都不由得笑出声。 </p><p>宋云哲左手搭在李想的肩上，右手抚摸着胸口顺着呼吸，视线扫过李想和吴磊带着笑意的脸，垂下头无力地摆摆手。 </p><p>“你们的粉丝团……呼……太可怕了……” </p><p>“你好，我是吴磊。”</p><p>宋云哲面前伸过来一只宽厚的手，他把抚着胸口的右手回握上去，对上那人漂亮的大眼睛。</p><p>“宋云哲。” </p><p>“知道，总听李想提起你，之前也经常看见你来陪他练球，耳熟眼也熟。” 吴磊笑了笑，礼貌地松开手搭上李想的另一边肩膀，和宋云哲面对面，弯腰凑近他，表情有点严肃起来。他压低声音开口：</p><p>“今天的对手是5班，他们打球风格比较激烈，所以感觉兄弟们会很容易摔倒擦伤，我听李想说他每次打球受伤都是你帮忙处理的，今天就拜托你了。” </p><p>宋云哲有些意外地抬头看了看吴磊，又看了看李想，他们都给了自己一个肯定的眼神，他点了点头，展开双臂拍了拍两人的后背。</p><p>“放心吧，交给我，你们也小心点，保护好自己，加油！” </p><p>“哔哔——” </p><p>裁判吹了哨，通知两边队员比赛还有五分钟开始。</p><p>李想和吴磊跟宋云哲打了招呼，就跑到球场上跟队友们围在一起，做最后比赛前的战术准备工作。 </p><p>宋云哲抱着书包走到替补队员们休息的长椅上，1班的人他也不认识几个，不过大家好像都认识他，纷纷向他点头招手打招呼。宋云哲有些诧异地一个个回应过来，在长椅最边上的地上坐下，左腿屈着向左侧平放贴在地面，右腿屈膝立着，右手搭在上面，身体向后靠在长椅上。 </p><p>他看着认真跟队员一个个吩咐注意事项的李想，心底暖流涌动。 这家伙，也不跟自己提前说一声这个情况，万一自己今天没来怎么办？万一自己来了没有带包里这些急救用品怎么办？他怎么就这么信任自己。 </p><p>宋云哲回想起这一切的开始。那是李想第一次参加篮球赛，具体情况他已经记不太清了，只记得炎炎夏日，粗糙的水泥地面，李想的膝盖和手掌因为摔倒擦伤鲜血直流，他在一边看着焦急，却又没有药品帮忙处理，只能叮嘱他回去以后好好清洗消炎，可是李想根本没放在心上，过两天上学的时候宋云哲发现他的伤口已经感染化脓，气的他一放学就拉着李想到医院找宋薇处理了伤口。</p><p>从那以后，每次李想参加篮球赛，宋云哲都会带着酒精、蒸馏水、纱布、药棉、碘酒等常用的外伤处理药品，还有云南白药喷雾等紧急处理扭伤的喷雾，在场边观战。 </p><p>其实宋云哲从小就很想像母亲一样成为一名外科医生，也跟着母亲学习了一些基础的常用的伤口处理和扭伤处理手法。他告诉自己这样只是为了锻炼自己，为以后正式成为医生做准备练练手。帮李想处理伤口只是顺便而已。 </p><p>「对，只是顺便而已。」 </p><p>宋云哲蜷起双腿用双臂环住，半张脸埋在手臂下，一双眼睛露在外面，看着已经开赛，抢到第一球大步上篮得分的李想，孩子气地冲自己大笑着拍了拍胸脯。 </p><p>他抬起头，回应似地对着李想微笑着点点头，扬手举起大拇指轻轻说了句。</p><p>“真棒！” </p><p>李想笑得更开心了，被吴磊从身后一巴掌拍在后脑勺上，终于把注意力重新转回场上，收起笑容，压低重心防守，目光自信而认真。 </p><p>宋云哲不知道，自己在李想那里，没有“万一”这么一说。 </p><p>他知道他会来，一定会来。 </p><p>比赛已经打完了两节，两边分数交替上升，停留在56：54，1班暂时领先。</p><p>中场休息，李想和吴磊作为得分主力，比起以前的比赛体力消耗的快了许多，他们并排坐在长椅上，弯腰用手肘撑着叉开的双腿，毛巾挂在布满汗珠脖子上，天气还有些凉，宋云哲走到篮球架边拿起他们的校服外套，帮两人搭在身上。</p><p>“刚出完汗，小心着凉。” </p><p>李想深呼吸着调整气息，说话的力气都省下来，他微微抬手拉紧搭在肩膀的校服外套，缓缓地点了两下头。吴磊看起来比李想体力稍微好点，回身仰头冲宋云哲一笑，回了一声“谢谢”。</p><p>宋云哲又返回去把剩余球员的衣服都拿过来，一件一件帮他们披上。 教练拿着本子过来给他们总结上半场，并且布置下半场的任务，宋云哲自觉地退到另一边，靠着篮球架低头站着。</p><p>“唉你看那不是咱班云哲吗？1班比赛他在这干嘛啊。” </p><p>“呵，咱班比赛怎么没见他这么积极啊。叛徒。” </p><p>身后两个路过的男生低声交谈着，声音虽小但还是飘进宋云哲耳中，他顺着声音抬头看向他们，刚好对上那两个男生打量自己的眼神，他们急匆匆地推着对方往前走，却撞上了另一个人。</p><p>“哎呦，你们走路不长眼啊，是不是光顾着在背后嚼舌根了？”被撞的少年皱眉揉着胸口大声地嚷着，宋云哲一看是王峻，看着他略显夸张的表情，忍不住笑了起来。 </p><p>两人绕过王峻着急忙慌地向教学楼走去，王峻对着俩人的背影嗤之以鼻，然后回身看到宋云哲，马上笑脸相迎，小跑着向他过去，边挥手边喊： </p><p>“云哲！我来啦！” </p><p>宋云哲靠在篮球架上冲他点点头，王峻站到他身边，见他并没有因为刚才那两个碎嘴的话有什么异样，也就不再提，探头向李想那边看去。</p><p>“李想比赛怎么样了？能赢吗？” </p><p>“啧，比分咬的很紧，李想体力消耗也比较严重，不好说。” </p><p>“哔哔——” </p><p>裁判吹响哨音，下半场比赛开始，宋云哲和王峻就站在篮球架下观战。</p><p>下半场开始身着白色球衣的5班进攻动作越发激烈，红色球衣的1班这边防守的控球后卫被对方撞击得直接跪倒在地滑出一段距离，膝盖上马上出现一道血痕十分刺目。</p><p>“哔——，红队7号阻挡犯规！” </p><p>李想和吴磊都一脸惊讶地看向裁判，李想更是打算冲过去找裁判理论，被吴磊一把拉住。 </p><p>“冷静点李想，跟裁判争辩没有意义，先帮他处理伤口吧。” </p><p>吴磊贴着李想耳边皱眉说着，然后跟裁判说：</p><p>“我们换人。”</p><p>1班受伤的队员被替补同伴换下，沮丧地坐在长椅上，把队友递来的毛巾狠狠往地上一甩：</p><p>“操！居然还是我们犯规！真他妈不爽！” </p><p>借着暂停换人的几秒钟，吴磊用视线搜索着宋云哲的身影，发现他已经从篮球架下小跑到伤员身边，半跪着从书包里掏出酒精和蒸馏水，开始清洗伤口，便放心地继续专心在场上的比赛。 </p><p>李想一双眼死死地盯着5班中锋，对方一脸能奈我何的嚣张样子，让他一阵怒火窜上心头。 </p><p>今天这场比赛，他必须要赢。 </p><p>第四节开始于68：68的比分，1班进攻，5班防守，李想和对方中锋在篮下互相卡位，两个身影不断交错，1班得分后卫从外线投篮不中，李想跃起伸手抢到篮板，落地时左脚脚下被对方伸来的脚掌一别，重重地崴了一下，他重心不稳，一下向侧面倒去，整个人摔在了地上。故意被他踩到的对方中锋也倒在地上，围观群众瞬间安静，掺杂着抽气声和女生们暗暗的惊呼。</p><p>“李想！！！” </p><p>一直紧张地纠缠着手指关注比赛的宋云哲和王峻猛地从长椅上站起同时惊呼，身边的替补队员们也都焦急地站起了身向李想那边望去。 </p><p>裁判示意比赛暂停，5班的中锋只是被踩到，他的队友们带着他走回自己班级的半场休息，宋云哲马上拿着包奔向李想，用手扒开围住他的队员，见到李想蜷着身体捂住脚踝，大概是因为疼痛止不住地颤抖着。</p><p>“李想，是我，你放松点，我帮你看看。” </p><p>宋云哲在他弓起的后背边半跪下，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，李想闻声缓缓舒展开上半身，扭头向后看向宋云哲。 李想的嘴唇被他咬得发白，他颤抖着唇开口，声音无力又痛苦。 </p><p>“云哲，我脚踝好疼啊……” </p><p>宋云哲用手掌引导他躺平，李想顺势抬起汗涔涔双臂交叠着挡在脸上，王峻贴心地把李想的校服外套从长椅上拿过来，帮他盖在身上。 宋云哲非常轻柔地帮李想解开左脚篮球鞋鞋带，扯着鞋口尽量让他脚不受压迫地把鞋脱了下来，却还是惹得李想一阵忍痛地吸气。</p><p>他慢慢帮李想脱下袜子，只见李想左脚脚踝外侧高高地肿起一个鼓包。宋云哲侧身从背包里拿出一个医用冰袋和一条毛巾，双手用力将冰袋挤压后，冰袋才变得冰冷，他左手握住李想脚踝上部抬起，右手拿着被毛巾包裹的冰袋轻轻放在肿起来的部分。</p><p>“我要先帮他冰敷消肿，再检查一下韧带关节和骨头有没有受伤。” </p><p>宋云哲淡淡地开口说完，抬起头才发现围在自己和李想身边的队员和裁判，都在用一种惊讶的眼光看着他，包括王峻和吴磊。</p><p>宋云哲也顾不得去深思他们惊讶的缘由，对着吴磊表情严肃地开口：</p><p>“他这个样子肯定没法继续比赛了，你换个人。” </p><p>吴磊面露难色，揪起球衣擦了擦脖子上的汗水回答他： </p><p>“可是没有李想，我们很难赢……”</p><p>“这都什么时候了！李想脚踝都不知道伤的重不重，你们还在乎输赢呢！？？” </p><p>宋云哲扯着嗓子仰头对吴磊大吼，脖子上因为愤怒凸起了条条青筋。王峻被这一吼吓得抖了一下，他还是第一次见宋云哲发这么大的火。 </p><p>吴磊叹了口气垂下头没有说话，只是沉默地点点头，回身点了一个替补中锋上场。</p><p>比赛继续。</p><p>几分钟的冰敷让李想没有刚才那么痛了，他撑着身体坐起来，目不转睛地盯着场上局势。5班的中锋本身就是故意伸脚被踩，并没有受伤，继续上场比赛。没有李想的1班篮下防守和篮板都薄弱了许多，切内线跳投更不是替补队员擅长的，他们只能靠吴磊又是进内线抢篮板，又是外线跳投，又是自己突破上篮勉强追着比分。</p><p>宋云哲这边冰敷结束后，左手捏着李想的脚后跟，右手捏着他的脚掌，将他的踝关节轻轻内翻。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊——” </p><p>原本满心焦急的李想被宋云哲这一扭疼得缩起上半身嗷嗷直叫，他前倾身体扶住宋云哲的肩膀，龇牙咧嘴地开口：</p><p>“你能不能轻点儿！！” </p><p>宋云哲没有理会他，继续将踝关节外翻，得到的只是李想轻微地吸气声。随后他右手移到李想踝关节上端握住向后推，左手手握住足跟向前拉，拉开的距离和正常的活动范围相比并没有太大的变化。 </p><p>“没有脱臼没有骨折，但是外侧韧带应该是有伤。” </p><p>宋云哲低头用湿巾擦着手，慢慢地说着，顺便回头看了眼场上比分。 </p><p>78：75，还省五分钟，1班落后。 </p><p>吴磊在场上已经体力耗尽，满头满身的汗，站立的双腿都有些发抖。 </p><p>宋云哲回过头就对上了李想看着自己一脸恳求的表情。</p><p>他皱紧眉，低头继续拿冰袋敷在李想红肿的脚踝上。 </p><p>“你想都别想。” </p><p>“云哲！！！算我求你？？？这可是决赛了，就最后这么一会儿。” </p><p>“你这韧带拉伤明白吗，你要是继续去比赛万一加重了，你走路都走不了明白吗？？？！！” </p><p>“你根本不明白这比赛对我有多重要！！” </p><p>李想烦躁地把脚从宋云哲手中挣脱出来，宋云哲不敢跟他硬扯怕加重韧带损伤只好放手。</p><p>“这是我自己的脚，就算废了也是我的事。” </p><p>李想躲开宋云哲看着自己不敢相信的表情，弯腰从地上拿起袜子往脚上套，被宋云哲一把拉住手腕。 </p><p>“行行行，李想，你赢了。” </p><p>宋云哲从背包里拿出一卷绷带，从李想脚腕处开始紧紧地往下缠，压紧肿胀处的时候李想疼得厉害却咬牙忍着不喊出声。他大概用了一分钟的时间把李想的脚踝用绷带紧紧地包裹起来，然后帮李想把袜子穿好。 </p><p>赛场上的比分已经被拉开到80：75。 </p><p>李想把脚塞进球鞋里，站起来活动了一下，虽然还是有点疼，但是绑的很紧的绷带已经帮助他缓解了很多，剩下的这点疼痛他还能忍得了这几分钟。终于可以继续上场比赛，李想想跟宋云哲道谢，却只看见对方一声不吭地背起包转身离开留下的背影。</p><p>他后知后觉自己有多急躁，说出的话对一个关心自己的朋友来说有多伤人。</p><p>可惜时间紧迫，李想现在也顾不了那么多了。</p><p>“裁判，换人。”</p><p>他最终还是转向场上，对裁判大喊着举起了手，临上场前还是忍不住看了看宋云哲离开的方向。</p><p>围观了全程的王峻终于按捺不住了，他走到李想面前拍了拍他的后背。</p><p>“你先好好比赛吧，我去帮你找云哲，记得，比赛完跟他道歉！知道吗？”</p><p>王峻用一副恨铁不成钢的表情对着李想无奈地摇了摇头，向着宋云哲离开的方向追过去。李想点点头叹了口气，拍拍脸颊振作精神上场，和队友们一个个击掌，更是给吴磊一个大力的揽肩拥抱。只有赢下这场比赛，才有对宋云哲道歉的资格，不是吗？</p><p>“辛苦了兄弟，咱一定能赢！”<br/>
***</p><p>王峻跑了一小会儿就追上了前面慢悠悠踱着步子的宋云哲，他从后面拉住宋云哲的手臂，强迫他停下来。</p><p>“云哲，你别搭理李想，他那都是气话。”</p><p>王峻扶着宋云哲肩膀把他转过来，见他脸上并没有特别生气的表情，只是有着淡淡的失落，英气的眉头微蹙，眼角都有些下垂。</p><p>是的，比起生气，现在宋云哲内心更多的是失落。他低头看着自己手中的书包，里面那些医疗用品，在想自己这么做是不是多余的。正如李想所言，那是他自己的脚，他想怎么样都是他的自由，宋云哲有什么资格不让他上场比赛？</p><p>王峻见宋云哲还是不出声，但也没有挣脱自己继续走开的意思，便拉着他重新向球场的方向走去，边走边跟他念叨：</p><p>“哎呀，你就跟我回去继续看完比赛哈，等他比赛完，马上就给你道歉……”</p><p>宋云哲又想起这几个月每次陪李想练球时他拼尽全力的样子，不也是自己所欣赏的吗？自己当然知道这场比赛对李想而言有多重要，可是李想的脚更重要啊。</p><p>「我只是，太在意你的脚了啊。」</p><p>「我只是，太在意你了啊。」</p><p>宋云哲有些沮丧地垂着头，他确认自己对李想的在意程度超乎自己的预料，也只能安慰着自己坦然接受。他跟着王峻回到球场边继续观战，双眼控制不住地追随着那个红色10号的身影。</p><p>李想上场以后比分拉的近了些，他跑动起来和受伤之前无异，但是惨白颤抖的双唇和额角止不住的汗水暴露了他还是忍着剧痛。比赛还剩20秒，1班控球只剩下最后一次进攻机会，比分83：82，5班领先。全场安静只听得见运球的啪啪声和队员们因为疲劳的沉重呼吸，连宋云哲都忍不住紧张起来。</p><p>5班防守的很好，进攻迟迟不下，场边5班的同学开始随着计时的同学倒计时。</p><p>10、9、8……</p><p>吴磊用尽最后一丝力气一个假动作晃掉对方防守队员，从边线绕底跑到另一边伸手要球，控球后卫准确将球传过去。</p><p>6、5、4……</p><p>吴磊接到球后快速将球击地传给内线的李想，李想接到球一个转身绕开对方中锋。</p><p>3、2……</p><p>转身后的李想瞄准篮筐向后跳投，篮球以一个完美的弧线脱手，李想没等球进框就直接握紧双拳，一声怒吼。</p><p>1……</p><p>篮球在裁判哨声吹响之前稳稳地落入框中。哨声随着皮球落地一同响起。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊！！！赢啦！！”</p><p>“李想干得漂亮！！！！”</p><p>“1班万岁！！！！”</p><p>1班的围观群众们激动得尖叫起来，边上的替补队员都冲到场中，和场上队员们一起围住吴磊和李想，一个个笑着拼命揉着俩人的头发，吴磊和李想也沉浸在最后完美配合取胜的喜悦中，互相拍着肩膀击掌。在群众最外围的王峻和宋云哲见他们开心的样子，也不禁相视一笑。</p><p>终于赢下比赛的李想马上想起离开的宋云哲，他从人群中心踮着脚探头四处张望，发现了在最外围的宋云哲和王峻。李想转身跟吴磊说了几句话，吴磊看着宋云哲的方向点了点头，随后推着李想的后背鼓励似地让他过去，李想举着手臂拨开人群，走到宋云哲面前，吴磊招呼着队友和同学们，让大家早点收拾好东西回家。</p><p>人群渐渐散开，一两个想围观炫世纪三人组的同学也都被吴磊遣散回家，吴磊拿着李想的校服和书包走到李想身边递给他，顺便对宋云哲轻笑着说：</p><p>“今天谢谢你了，没有你我们也不会赢下这场比赛。”</p><p>“哪儿的话，这场比赛，是你们自己拼命努力赢来的。”</p><p>宋云哲对着吴磊摆摆手，赌气似的瞪着李想把“拼命”俩字儿说的咬牙切齿，惹得李想不好意思地低头挠了挠鼻子。</p><p>吴磊看了看李想又看了看宋云哲，憋着笑拍了拍李想的后背，向宋云哲和王峻点头道别后，奔着校门口的方向走去。</p><p>李想对着微恼的宋云哲沉默了一会儿，他很少主动向人开口道歉。可是这次确实是他做的不好。他低眉瞅着宋云哲单肩挎着的书包，里面都是为自己和队友处理擦伤和扭伤准备的药品道具，心里的愧疚更添几分。</p><p>“对不起云哲，刚才我不该对你说那种话。”</p><p>李想一副犯了错的孩子一样的面孔，对着宋云哲伸出右手张开手掌，想跟他握手言和。</p><p>宋云哲盯着他伸在自己面前的手，面对着他，双手交叉环胸扬起头，轻轻摇了摇：</p><p>“还有呢？”</p><p>“额……不该不管你的警告硬是要比赛。”</p><p>摇头。</p><p>“还有呢？”</p><p>李想用左手挠了挠头，望天思考着。</p><p>“额……”</p><p>宋云哲见他努力思考的样子，微微笑了一下，伸出自己的右手拍在他展开的手掌上，随后紧紧握住。</p><p>“你最不该的，是不重视你自己的身体。”</p><p>「居然还没有我重视你的身体。」</p><p>宋云哲眼底一柔，后半句沉默地说在心里。</p><p>李想先是愣了一下，他没想到宋云哲气的不是自己糟糕的态度和言语，而是自己对自己的不关心，他心底一热，握着的手向后一拉，左手短暂地把宋云哲抱在怀里拍了拍，怕留恋太久又赶快松开了手。</p><p>“谢谢你，云哲，我知道了……”</p><p>李想看着宋云哲的眼神相当认真，一字一句说的恳切，让宋云哲之前的失落都很快地散去，他笑了，眉眼舒展，嘴角轻扬，梨窝深漩。</p><p>温柔似水的少年啊，笑魇如花。</p><p>王峻在一边看着，只觉得眼要闪瞎。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>篮球赛那里有点参考SD赤木崴脚的剧情，然后感觉最后写的有点矫情，自己回过头看都难以直视，哈哈，见谅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09</p><p>李想的韧带拉伤还好没有恶化，医生检查完，跟他说打绷带拄拐俩礼拜，就能好了，注意睡觉的时候抬高伤腿，走路的时候小心不要二次拉伤就好。医生让他隔几天来换一次药和绷带，被宋云哲揽下说他来换就好，直接把这两周的药开给他就可以了。对方一脸不信任地把宋云哲从头到脚打量一番：</p><p>“你？”</p><p>宋云哲点点头，指了指楼上的主任办公室。</p><p>“宋薇是我妈，您放心吧。”</p><p>医生抬了抬眼镜又仔细瞧了下，舒展眉头笑开了花。</p><p>“哎呦，原来是云哲啊，都长这么大了。”</p><p>宋云哲小时候总被宋薇带来医院，当然不是看病，那时候宋薇周末加夜班，小云哲自己在家她也不放心，只好带在身边。医院那些资历深点的外科医生都眼熟他，小男孩长得干干净净的，又乖又听话，笑起来还有可爱的小梨涡，谁不喜欢？</p><p>不过宋云哲对那些人已经没有太多印象了，见眼前这个老医生似乎是认识自己，也礼貌地点了点头说一句“叔叔好。”</p><p>宋云哲从取药窗口领好一袋子药膏和绷带，慢悠悠地晃到坐在候诊大厅椅子上的李想身边坐下仔细检查着，李想的腿上已经打好了绷带，鞋子被他塞进了书包，还没来得及买拐杖，所以一路上都只能搂着宋云哲走路，看他脸上细嫩的皮肤都渗出了一层汗，李想有些过意不去。</p><p>他已经联系了张师傅来医院接自己，两人就这样在候诊大厅等着。</p><p>“所以……这段时间你要亲自帮我换药啊？”</p><p>“是啊，你这脚能少走路就少走路，换药也不麻烦，有个五分钟就好了。”</p><p>“云哲……你以后一定是个好医生。”</p><p>李想这话说的真心实意，但又有些酸涩。跟宋云哲和王峻一起组乐队表演的时光太快乐，他很留恋，很喜欢，但是今天观察下来，包括之前在他卧室书柜里看到的那些书，他知道宋云哲相当医生的想法也十分强烈。</p><p>宋云哲并不算惊讶李想最终还是猜到了自己一直以来小小的梦想，毕竟之前他问自己那些专业书籍的时候，自己已经有心理准备了。他们三人这个乐队已经一起走了快两年，终究还是来到了分别的岔路口。</p><p>两人并肩坐在略微冰凉的椅子上，看着候诊大厅里来来往往行色匆匆的人，有些是打着石膏或者拄着拐的病人，有些是仔细瞧着手中的单据跑来跑去挂号缴费的患者家属，时不时有些被担架抬着放在小车上推进急诊室，头破血流奄奄一息的重伤患者，身边随行的家人或者同事，冷静的还能抓着病人的手安慰两句，崩溃的已经哭的泪流满面站都站不稳。</p><p>宋云哲已经很久很久没来过医院了，眼前这些场景又晕染了他几乎褪色的童年回忆。他轻轻地叹了口气，木着脸慢慢开口，不知是在跟李想说，还是在对自己说话：</p><p>“我从很小的时候，就时不时来医院待着。一般都是我妈上夜班的时候带着我，有时候我睡不着，半夜就喜欢从她的问诊室出来，坐在这里发呆。”</p><p>李想听着宋云哲娓娓道来，侧头看了他一眼，宋云哲似乎是已经陷入回忆中，没有回望他，双眼只是茫然地注视着前方，好像在观察着小时候的他自己。李想没有说话，只是安静地坐在宋云哲身边，稍微向他靠近了一些，用自己的肩膀轻轻抵住他的。</p><p>“那时候我还小，按理说深更半夜的医院应该挺恐怖的，可小时候看着和现在眼前同样的场景，我什么都不懂，也什么都不怕，相反地居然觉得那种静谧的氛围让我很舒服。所以我一直在想，我从小就有些淡漠的性格是不是来自于医院的熏陶，比起一群同学在那咋咋呼呼地瞎闹，有时候我更喜欢自己一个人待着。后来去学街舞和架子鼓，也是觉得它们可以让我释放压力，和内心的一些苦闷。因为小时候，我真的没什么朋友。”</p><p>说到这里，宋云哲自嘲般一笑，嘴角一展又很快恢复原样，继续说着。</p><p>“周末我妈做手术的时候，我就喜欢坐在外面的椅子上，跟那些病人家属一起等她，开门的那一瞬间，对于我来说，是我妈妈出来了，对于他们来说，却是一个成功或者失败的结果。有些人会激动地握紧我妈妈的手不断地弯腰感谢，甚至喜极而泣，而有些人看见她摇头，马上就失声痛哭，跪倒在地，锤着胸口非常痛苦的样子。”</p><p>原本平静而温和的声音随着话语的内容开始有些颤抖，宋云哲慢慢蹙起眉心，无意识地将身体向着李想的方向靠去一些，两人原本就挨着的肩膀贴合的更加紧密。</p><p>“慢慢的，就算什么都不懂的我，也渐渐被那些扑面而来的情绪所感染，他们笑的时候我会开心，他们哭的时候我会心痛，然后我发现，能够控制这些的，是我的妈妈。所以后来有人第一次问我‘以后想做什么职业’，我脑海里首先浮现出来的，就是穿着手术服带着口罩，从手术室里出来的妈妈的身影。”</p><p>思绪从回忆中挣脱出来回到现实，宋云哲觉得口有点干，这才反应过来自己一下子说了那么多话，肩头的挤压感和身体的温度一直都在潜意识里提醒他身边李想的存在和聆听，宋云哲心头一暖，但又内疚起来，他有些怯怯地扭头看了眼李想，咬着唇低头用很小的声音说：</p><p>“对不起了李想，如果以后乐队想正式出道的话，我可能没办法陪你和王峻一起了。”</p><p>李想摇了摇头，给了他鼓励的微笑，拍着他的腿尽量把自己的语气放的轻松来缓解两人间略显沉重的氛围：</p><p>“谁今天才叮嘱我说，要我重视自己的身体呢？你重视你自己的未来又有什么错呢。你想做医生，并且一直为之努力，谁都没有资格阻拦你动摇你。你只是选择了你自己要走的路，根本没有必要道歉。”</p><p>这下宋云哲心里的内疚大部分化为暖流和之前的一小股汇合到一起，汹涌地拍打在心口。李想的谅解与鼓励对于他来说是相当重要的，帮助他化解了长久以来潜伏在心中角落的郁结。他舒展眉眼冲李想莞尔：</p><p>“谢了兄弟。”</p><p>李想只是点头回应沉默不语。宋云哲这个人太过温柔，温柔得让他有些生气又有些心疼。他习惯于在无所谓的选择面前跟随朋友的脚步，习惯于在别人敌意和针对的言语或行动面前淡淡一笑，或视若无睹或用行动反击。</p><p>李想以前不敢确定宋云哲是真的不会产生负面消极的情绪，还是默默地把它们收集起来藏在别人看不见的角落自己慢慢疏解消化。今天他有些头绪了，从下午因为自己的脚伤暴怒担忧，到方才两人并肩而坐，宋云哲把他的回忆画卷摊开在两人面前为他细细讲述，最终告诉自己还是决定放弃乐队走他决定的路。李想发现宋云哲一直都有着自己的‘点’，情绪的宣泄与否、行为的执行与否，都取决于它们的程度有没有触碰到他的‘点’。</p><p>“李想，你以后，就打算走音乐这条路吗？”</p><p>宋云哲见李想沉默了很久，以为他在思考自己退出组合以后要怎么继续下去，便开口询问。这倒是提醒了李想，要跟王峻好好商讨一下后续的对策了。</p><p>“不……我也不确定，回来我跟王峻和公司商量一下吧。”</p><p>抬头看到宋云哲又是一脸抱歉的表情，李想简直要抓狂了，他板着脸挺起背伸手搂住宋云哲肩膀狠狠地晃了晃：</p><p>“哎我说你够了没，不要总是这种满脸写着对不起的表情看我行不行，你不累我都看烦了。”</p><p>李想用另一只手拍了拍宋云哲胸口低头贴近对方垂下的头一脸认真地侧目看着他：</p><p>“是兄弟就把你心里那点抱歉给我扔掉，后面的事交给我和王峻就行。跨年演出好好准备一下，就当作跟大家的告别，好吗？”</p><p>“可是你……”</p><p>“你不会以为……我是因为你的退出……才对未来犹豫不决了吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你个傻小子。”</p><p>李想失笑，抬起搂着宋云哲肩膀的手揉了揉他软软的头发。</p><p>“哎你别弄一会儿又中分了。”</p><p>宋云哲被他哄笑了，一把推开黏在自己身上的李想，抬手理了理额前的刘海。</p><p>嬉闹间张师傅拿着新买的拐从门口小跑过来，向宋云哲道谢后扶着李想慢慢拄拐站起。</p><p>“走路的时候小心点，千万别再碰到了。”</p><p>宋云哲把李想的书包递给张师傅，站在李想身边抬头看着他，伸手帮他紧了紧大衣领口。</p><p>“哎呀我知道了，你说的我耳朵都长茧子了。”</p><p>李想语气哀怨可是脸上全是掩不住的笑意，换来宋云哲一记白眼。</p><p>“要不要我送你回去？”</p><p>“不用了，我等我妈一起走就行。”</p><p>宋云哲懒懒地站着，左手插兜，右手拎着药品和绷带的塑料袋搭在肩头，对李想一笑。</p><p>“到换药的时候我会去你们班找你的。”</p><p>“行，那我先回去了。”</p><p>李想跟他摆摆手，在张师傅的搀扶下一点一点向门口挪去，宋云哲一直站在原地看着，直到李想消失在门口的人群中，他才舒了口气慢慢转身向楼梯方向走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10</p><p>李想坐在私家车后座靠窗的位置，伤腿笔直地搭在座位上，手肘撑着侧脸，呆呆地看着窗外后撤拉成彩色线条的霓虹。</p><p>「你不会以为……我是因为你的退出……才对未来犹豫不决了吧？」</p><p>脑海中一直回响着自己的这句反问，其实他说的连自己都不信，但是戏谑的表情还是轻易地骗到了宋云哲。</p><p>本来在这一天到来之前，李想还考虑过，有没有可能重新找一个鼓手代替宋云哲让乐队出道。可是当他那双总是清澈透亮的眼睛中带着忧郁和内疚望着自己，轻声说出“我可能没法陪你和王峻一起”的时候，他猛地回想起来自己突然变得热衷音乐，是如何开始的。</p><p>那是初二下学期的最后一节音乐课，由于初三更多的时间分给主科备战中考，所以这节音乐课也是整个初中的最后一节。音乐老师提前通知同学们，最后一节课以小型联欢会的形式进行，邀请有才艺的同学们准备节目上台表演。李想准备了吉他弹唱，宋云哲准备了一小段街舞。俩人报名的时候是一起去的，所以节目也被排在一起，一前一后。</p><p>教室的桌椅被向后撤，留出讲台前的一大片空间。轮到李想表演，他略纤瘦的小小身影抱着大大的吉他上台，面对着同学们坐在椅子上，翘起腿把吉他横在上面抱住，随意拨弄了下琴弦试音。宋云哲在他后面表演，所以就坐在第一排正对着李想的中间位置，一脸期待地晃动着双腿。</p><p>李想目光扫过纷纷凝神注视着自己的同学们，微微颔首，然后手指拨动吉他弦，启唇轻唱：</p><p>You're just too good to be true<br/>你美好得如此的不真实</p><p>Can't take my eyes off you<br/>我的视线无法离开你</p><p>You'd be like heaven to touch<br/>你就像人们向往的天堂</p><p>I wanna hold you so much<br/>我多想紧紧拥住你</p><p>At long last love has arrived<br/>爱情终于到来了</p><p>And I thank God I'm alive<br/>我感谢上帝，我还活着</p><p>You're just too good to be true<br/>你美好得如此的不真实</p><p>Can't take my eyes off you<br/>我的视线无法离开你</p><p>李想不出意外地选择了一首英文歌曲，经典到不能再经典的《Can't take my eyes off you》。他标准的美式发音和变声期少年特有的稚嫩与沙哑混合的嗓音，随着吉他绵长悠扬的伴奏回荡在空旷的教室，原本深情的旋律竟是变得活泼俏皮起来，班里同学在听到的瞬间不自禁地发出轻声惊呼随后又马上噤声认真欣赏。虽然大部分人都不太懂歌词的意思，但是对于他们来说，悦耳的曲调和动听的声音已经足够。</p><p>Pardon the way that I stare<br/>请原谅我目光追随你的方式</p><p>There's nothing else to compare<br/>你是如此的无与伦比</p><p>The sight of you leaves me weak<br/>你的惊鸿一瞥使我的心一片柔软</p><p>There are no words left to speak<br/>我的感觉无法言说</p><p>But if you feel like I feel<br/>如果你也深有同感</p><p>Please let me know that it's real<br/>一定告诉我，那是真的</p><p>You're just too good to be true<br/>你美好得如此的不真实</p><p>Can't take my eyes off you<br/>我的视线无法离开你</p><p>大部分时间李想的视线都在随意地瞟着同学们，当他终于回神看到就面对面坐在自己前面的宋云哲时，他再也没有移开双眼。</p><p>宋云哲双手撑着下巴，手肘抵在桌面上，微微仰着头，一脸羡艳地看着自己，透亮的双眼满是认真欣赏的目光，抿唇微笑嘴角携着两漩梨窝，与自己四目相对时，撑着下颌的双手收起，轻轻地，动作小小地鼓了鼓掌，用口型说了句“好棒！”，然后又继续拖着下巴，脑袋还开始随着旋律晃动起来，甚是可爱。</p><p>李想不知道突然从哪里跑来了成群的喜悦围着自己旋转，进入副歌部分，他唱的更加投入：</p><p>I love you baby and if it's quite all right<br/>宝贝，我是不是可以爱你</p><p>I need you baby to warm the lonely nights<br/>宝贝，我需要你来温暖这寂寞的夜</p><p>I love you baby, trust in me when I say<br/>宝贝，我爱你，请相信我说过的话</p><p>Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray<br/>噢！亲爱的宝贝,我祈祷你不会让我失望</p><p>Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay<br/>噢！亲爱的宝贝，既然我发现你已经停留下来</p><p>And let me love you baby, let me love you<br/>就让我爱你吧，宝贝，让我爱你吧</p><p>最后一拨弦，尾音随着渐弱的歌声完美消散在教室中，同学们纷纷热情地鼓掌。李想收起吉他向大家鞠躬致谢，走回自己的座位上。</p><p>李想记住了自己唱歌时那宋云哲那双眼中的欣赏期待，记住了自己被他注视时满心的喜悦与投入。</p><p>所以后来王峻提议说要不要三人组乐队时，他毫不犹豫地答应了。</p><p>我是吉他手，你是鼓手，你可以在我身后，一直注视着我，我回头就能看见。</p><p>所以每次他们表演时李想总喜欢时不时回头寻找宋云哲的视线，见对方带着笑看着自己，又满足地回过头继续演唱，已经是刻入身体的习惯。</p><p>所以他看到那双眼中的犹豫和内疚，回忆起第一次在宋云哲面前表演时他眼中的欣赏和期待，瞬间就把曾考虑过换鼓手的想法打消了。</p><p>身后若不是你，这些又何必再继续。</p><p>“少爷，到家了。”</p><p>回过神来，张师傅已经将车停到了别墅门前，下车帮李想打开车门，拿好拐杖。</p><p>“谢谢，走吧。”</p><p>李想小心地下车站好，在张师傅搀扶下一步步慢慢向别墅内走去。</p><p>小小的情愫在两人之间蔓延生长，只是他们都更着重地梳理着、确认着自己内心的情绪，没能捕捉到对方不经意间流露出的，跟自己心中同样的，暧昧心事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11</p><p> </p><p>和王峻以及公司的沟通都还算顺利，在王峻也为他送上祝福后，宋云哲终于能够彻底卸下自己内疚的情绪。炫世纪最后一次集体表演就定在年底的跨年演出，但是在那之前，还有一场十分重要的月考，在等着他们。</p><p> </p><p>李想作为篮球队长和学生会文娱部部长，前几周因为准备篮球赛和构思晚会节目，被分散了太多精力，这让一向能做到学习兴趣两不误的他都觉得有些吃力了。虽说高一学业压力并不重，也没有连续不断的大小考试，李想还是从每天回家做作业的苦手程度反应过来，自己需要好好补习一下最近的课程了。</p><p> </p><p>显然，意识到这个问题的不止他自己，10月末，也就是大约月考前两周的时候，最后一节课下课铃刚响，班主任冯老师从讲台走到李想的位置边，跟他说一会儿到自己办公室一趟，然后就抱着教案离开了。李想从座位上离开前犹豫了下，想起来今天宋云哲应该会过来帮自己最后一次换药，不知道老师找自己有什么事，要谈多久，不管怎样都不好让宋云哲干等着自己。他想了下，拍了拍坐在最后一排正在写作业的吴磊。</p><p> </p><p>“哎，等下要是云哲来找我，就让他先回家吧，冯老师叫我去找她一趟，完事儿我再联系他。”</p><p> </p><p>吴磊对着李想点点头，李想跟他抱拳感谢，然后背起书包慢慢往楼上教师办公室走去。李想的脚踝已经基本痊愈了，只是走路的时候左脚还不太敢使劲。上次换药的时候宋云哲跟他说最后再换一次药观察一下就没什么大碍了，但是一个月内还是不要进行剧烈运动比较好。李想扶着把手上楼梯的时候默默抬眼看了下教师办公室，内心哀怨地叹了一口气。哎，如果冯老师是因为自己学习问题来找他，估计想去剧烈运动都没机会了。</p><p> </p><p>李想进到高一班主任办公室的时候，居然看到了一个熟悉的身影，宋云哲正背对着李想站在3班班主任身边微微弯腰看着桌子上的材料，时不时地点点头。李想光顾着看他，没注意脚下，被一堆摞的老高的作业本绊到脚，哎呦一声叫了出来。对方闻声回头看向李想的方向，脸上瞬间绽放笑容，他弯着嘴角悄悄地举起手对李想摇了摇，随后又把注意力转回桌子上的材料。</p><p> </p><p>慢慢弯下腰收拾好被自己踢乱的作业本，李想一步一步地挪到冯老师的办公桌前，微微躬身：</p><p>“冯老师，您找我？”</p><p>冯老师是前两年刚从师范毕业的，十分年轻，说话温和又轻柔，也很少跟同学发脾气，1班的同学都非常喜欢她。她抬头对李想笑着点了点头，又低下头去看了看他的左脚。</p><p>“李想，你的脚好点没？”</p><p>“嗯，好多了，再换一次药就可以拆掉绷带了。”李想说着回头又往宋云哲的方向看去，发现人已经不见了，他有些遗憾地撅了噘嘴，转过头来继续看着冯老师。</p><p>“那就好。学校跨年晚会你跟学生会那边准备的还顺利吗？”</p><p>“……老师，你有什么事直接说就好了。”李想见冯老师一脸欲言又止拼命关心自己的样子，忍不住笑了出来。</p><p>冯老师见自己的小心思被拆穿，不好意思地干笑两声，然后换上了一副略带严肃的表情：“是这样，你一直以来呢，成绩都还算上游，能一边组织篮球队活动，一边参加学生会活动，也是很不容易，不过最近呢，很多科目的老师跟我反映，说你上课的状态不太对，作业完成质量也下滑的很厉害……”</p><p>李想在边上默默听着，见冯老师说到一半以后抬头看着自己止住了话，他了然地点了点头：</p><p>“冯老师，您放心，我自己也意识到了，最近一段时间确实被课外活动分了心，我已经开始好好补习了，下次月考会让老师们看到成绩的。”</p><p>冯老师听李想这么说，也不再过多言语：</p><p>“好，老师相信你，没别的事了，早点回去吧，注意安全。”</p><p> </p><p>李想走出办公室门的时候，一转身就看见了靠在门边墙壁上等着自己的宋云哲，手里翻着几张纸，看的还挺专注，李想猛地抽走他手中的纸张，拖着使不上力的左脚边走边看。</p><p>“你看什么呢这么认真。”</p><p>宋云哲也不跟他抢，快走两步跟上李想站到他左边，李想自然而然地把左手搭在他右肩上，借着力让自己走的更轻松些。</p><p>“今天我得留下来出板报，等下你来我们班，我帮你把药换了，你就先走吧。”</p><p>李想不开心地嘟着嘴把手里的纸塞回宋云哲怀里：</p><p>“你居然赶我走，没爱了，友尽。”</p><p>细心地叠好手中的资料，宋云哲见他一副小孩样儿，又是轻笑出声，扶着他的胳膊带着他慢慢下楼梯：</p><p>“哎对了，你们老师找你什么事儿啊？”</p><p>“别提了，还不是前阵子太忙，学习跟不上了，马上就要月考了，我得好好补补。”</p><p>“一起吧，我最近也得多花点时间好好学习了，咱还是去老地方？”</p><p>“走着~”</p><p>“今天就去啊？”</p><p>“不然呢？”</p><p>“你忘了我要出板报了？”</p><p>“不碍事儿，我去你们班等你就是了。”</p><p>俩人谈笑间已经走到了宋云哲所在的3班门口，毕竟不是自己的班级，进去之前李想不自觉地停了一下，先探头向里面张望。除了两三个在做值日的同学，并没有其他人了。李想这才放松下来，跟在宋云哲身边走进去。</p><p>“宋云哲，你回来啦。”</p><p>一个扎着马尾的小个子女生看见宋云哲走进教室，连忙从教室后黑板处跑过来，在他面前站住，她瞟了李想一眼，有些窘迫地眨了眨眼低下头，赶忙把视线转到宋云哲脸上。</p><p>“怎么样，老师通过了吗？”</p><p>宋云哲对她淡淡一笑点点头，将手中的资料递给眼前的女生：</p><p>“没问题了，老师说让咱们今天就把板报出好，一个小时应该足够了。”</p><p>他侧头看了眼李想，咬了咬唇，有些抱歉地继续跟她说：</p><p>“那个……徐晨，先麻烦你把边框什么的画好，我先帮李想换个药，一会儿就好，等下我再去写字，你看行吗？”</p><p>徐晨抬头看了眼李想，见李想礼貌性地对她微笑颔首说了句“你好”，两颊升起红云，脑袋点的十分用力。</p><p>“没问题没问题，你们先忙你们的，我去画了！”</p><p>她赶紧转身跑回黑板报前，从后排桌子上的粉笔盒里拿起粉笔，踩到椅子上对着手中的纸张慢慢画起来。</p><p>宋云哲带着李想走到自己座位上，让他慢慢坐下，自己在他一条过道之隔的椅子上坐好，把他的鞋脱下来，托着他的左脚脚后跟慢慢把整条腿抬起来，搭在自己的膝盖上，一点点地把绷带解开，空气中开始弥漫着一股药膏的味道。宋云哲捏着他的脚后跟，另一只手握住脚掌，轻轻往左边扭动。</p><p>“疼吗？”</p><p>他低着头抬眼挑眉问李想，李想撑着后座身体前倾，看着宋云哲摇了摇头。</p><p>宋云哲又把他的脚往右边扭动。</p><p>“这样呢？”</p><p>李想继续摇头。</p><p>他看着宋云哲一脸严肃认真检查的样子，突然就很想逗逗他。</p><p>这次宋云哲是把他的脚掌往前脚后跟往后，同时拖动。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊要死了啊啊啊啊啊啊——”</p><p>李想突然间惊叫出声，吓得3班剩下的几个同学都往他这里看来。</p><p>宋云哲面不改色，拿出书包里的药膏和绷带：</p><p>“你别给我装，你脚什么情况我比你清楚。”</p><p>“嘁，没意思，都骗不到你。”</p><p>药膏抹在脚腕上有些冰凉，宋云哲手法轻柔，边上药边帮他按摩患处，舒服得李想直哼哼，想着这是最后一次上药了，总觉得有些遗憾。宋云哲一边帮他缠着绷带，一边做着最后的嘱咐。</p><p>“这次上完药，过三天左右，你自己在家拆掉绷带，清洗掉残余的药膏就没问题了，恭喜你痊愈啦！”</p><p>绑好以后，他在李想脚踝处一拍，李想自觉地把脚从他膝盖上放下来，自己穿上鞋。</p><p>“谢啦云哲，这次多亏你了，我才能好的这么快。”</p><p>“小意思，本大夫就拿你练练手，不值一提啊，不值一提。”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲站起身用湿巾擦着手，转身见徐晨已经把半边黑板报的边框都画好了，便挽起袖子走向教室后方，从徐晨手中接过文字资料，拿起一根白粉笔，从左下方开始写字。</p><p>李想穿好鞋子，站起来走到教室最后一排，双手向后撑着桌面靠在桌子边上，两条长腿交叠站立，坐在宋云哲侧后方安安静静地看着他写粉笔字。</p><p>少年澄澈的双目认真地盯着漆黑的板面，右手修长的手指捏着粉笔绷出好看的弧线，一笔一划地在上面画出一道道痕迹，组成一个个娟秀的字形，偶尔有写错的地方，他会用捏着粉笔的那只手的中指无名指小指并拢翘起，把它轻轻擦去，随后靠近黑板嘟起唇轻轻吹掉残留的粉笔沫，结果不小心吹到眼睛里，宋云哲赶紧拼命眨眼然后闭目一会儿，再次睁开眼时眼角都有些湿润泛红，他甩甩头低头看一眼左手的资料，继续写下去。</p><p>李想就这样看着他出神，大脑放空内心平静。殊不知自己也成为别人眼中的风景。</p><p>徐晨站在椅子上，偷偷侧头看着时而轻笑时而皱眉却始终沉默不语的李想，只觉脸颊滚烫。她回过神往边上走两步打算继续画，却不小心一脚踩空，椅子因为重量不均向左侧倾倒，徐晨整个人从椅子上摔了下来。</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>李想本就站着，在宋云哲和徐晨中间的位置，他听到右侧一声刺耳的女生尖叫，偏过头就见那个娇小的身影失重下坠，反射性地向前踏出一步伸出手，托着女生的两臂将她稳稳接在自己怀里。</p><p>徐晨向后退了几步感觉到一个温暖宽厚的胸膛还有钳住自己双臂的有力手掌，惊恐地回头果然对上李想近在咫尺的脸，英挺帅气，微微皱着眉。她赶紧从李想怀里站起来，转身低头不知所措地捏着自己的衣角。</p><p>宋云哲看见徐晨摔下的时候内心一惊，看到李想接住了她才放心地松了口气，赶紧上前两步站到两人身边。</p><p>“你没事吧？”</p><p>宋云哲搭着徐晨的肩膀担心地问她。他看出来徐晨脸颊通红，也明白是因为什么，他淡淡地瞥了李想一眼，对方只是看着自己耸了耸肩。</p><p>本就因为看李想看走神才不小心摔下椅子，又被李想接在了怀里，徐晨觉得自己的脸烫得都能烧开水了。她不好意思地对着宋云哲和李想摆摆手，讪笑着说：</p><p>“没事没事，是我自己不小心……谢谢李想……”</p><p>“行了，上面的部分我来画吧，怪危险的，下面这边你来。”</p><p>宋云哲跟徐晨交换了手中的资料，把她推到左边，自己站到椅子上接手黑板报上半部分。徐晨也没有说什么，红着脸默默开始接着宋云哲刚才停下的部分继续写。</p><p>李想向着宋云哲椅子边挪了挪，把脚抵在两个椅子腿边，身体前倾双手扶着他的椅子背，一脸认真地抬着头盯牢宋云哲。宋云哲写完一部分向右侧挪动脚步的时候，被李想拉着手从椅子上强行扯下来。</p><p>“别这么挪，挪椅子。”</p><p>李想帮他把椅子向右移动了一段距离，自己握着椅子背扶好，牵着宋云哲送他站上去。</p><p>又站在了椅子上，深呼吸一下，宋云哲悄悄回头向下看就对上李想的目不转睛。他转回来看着黑板，左手摸了摸自己的耳廓。</p><p>「好烫……」</p><p>「李想你可真是个混蛋！」</p><p>李想特有的表达温柔的方式，从来都让宋云哲招架不住。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12</p><p>出完板报，俩人跟徐晨在校门口告别，向着老地方走去。A Cup of Time. 是他们总去的那家冷饮店的名字，说是冷饮店好像有点偏颇，因为店里面的主打饮品还是跟着季节走，但是又不仅限于当季的。</p><p>没走一会儿，俩人就到了店门口，推开门进去，唤起风铃一阵清脆的响声。</p><p>“欢迎光临。”</p><p>老板正围着围裙在店里忙碌着，听到声音回头招呼一句，只见两个熟悉的身影，笑了笑。</p><p>“呦，这不是李想和云哲吗，好久没来了，快来坐。”</p><p>“智赫哥，好久不见。”李想笑着跟他招手，和宋云哲一起跟着他向熟悉的位置走去。</p><p>店里的布置简洁清爽，浅蓝色主调，椅子大多是从天花板吊下的秋千，尤其角落里那一双秋千，被栅栏单独围起，里面还摆放着不少花花草草，挨着玻璃窗可以看到窗外的街景，是李想和宋云哲最常坐的位置。</p><p>店主名叫千智赫，是一位25岁左右的年轻男子，面容清秀，浑身透着森系少年的味道，腼腆不爱说话，做的饮料和甜点味道特别的赞。小店虽然不算爆满，但也总是来来往往客人不断。最多的还是附近学校的学生。初一宋云哲第一次带李想来这家店的时候，千智赫就把他们带到了角落那个最佳的位置。</p><p>“那个位置我一般不轻易放给客人的。”</p><p>宋云哲还记得第一次千智赫给他们端饮料过来的时候，看着自己和李想，有些神秘地笑着开口。</p><p>“你们让我想起了我和我朋友以前的样子，很亲切，所以为你们破例啦。”</p><p>李想和宋云哲像往常一样一人一边坐下，从书包里拿出作业摊在桌子上，安静地各自写起来。千智赫端着两杯香草摩卡和一碟抹茶蛋糕，走过来慢慢帮他们放在边上，走回前台。现在店里只有零星两三桌客人，千智赫也无所事事，撑着前台桌面看着角落的李想和宋云哲。</p><p>那两个少年每次一起来学习大部分情况都是这样，甚少交谈，自己写着自己作业，写完以后就看着自己的书，有不明白的问题才会彼此交流。</p><p>沉默的对坐并没有拉开他们之间的距离，反而有一种特别的亲密感。</p><p>千智赫忍不住勾起唇角，有着和宋云哲一样的梨窝。</p><p>「啊，年轻真好。」</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>接下来的两个礼拜，千智赫几乎天天都能见到李想和宋云哲过来，让他十分开心，还特意准备了宋云哲最喜欢的榴莲冰激凌和李想喜欢的巧克力冰激凌给他们，两个少年看见冰激凌眼睛里的星星都闪亮了起来，一口一个谢谢智赫哥哥叫的千智赫心里暖洋洋的。</p><p>“你俩最近来的这么频繁，是要考试了吗？”</p><p>千智赫帮他们收盘子的时候看到桌上的各种小测试卷，问了一句。其实问一句都算是多余的，上了高中以后俩人都忙着乐队活动和各自的篮球街舞训练，比起初中几乎天天光顾的那段时间，现在已经算很少来店里了，这几天一来就闷头学习，同样从学生时代走来的千智赫当然明白，考试才是学习的第一生产力。</p><p>“是啊，明天就考了，还好这几天补习的很认真，肯定没问题。”</p><p>李想抱着语文书靠在秋千上轻晃着，有些骄傲地扬头看着坐在对面的宋云哲。宋云哲正帮着千智赫把碟子和玻璃杯拿到托盘上，对上李想求表扬的一张俊脸装作敷衍地点了点头。这两个礼拜俩人一通恶补，作业试卷这些做起来明显已经得心应手许多，对于明天的考试也是信心十足，不求考出第一第二的成绩，能保持不下滑还是没有问题的。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>月考持续了一整天，最后一门考完，监考老师收好卷子离开的一瞬间，教室里的同学们终于放松下来，伸着懒腰大声哀嚎着终于考完了。宋云哲坐在最后一排笑着看了看前面热热闹闹的同学们，沉默地收拾好书包起身向门外走去。</p><p>“那个，等一下！”</p><p>被一个熟悉的女声叫住，宋云哲停住脚步回过头，是徐晨，她从位子上站起来穿过凑在一起的同学们急匆匆地向宋云哲跑来，手里好像还拿着什么东西。</p><p>“有事吗？”</p><p>他带着笑意礼貌地问了一句。最近并没有什么出板报的任务，除此之外宋云哲也想不到两人有什么交集，所以突然被叫住，他心里还是有点疑问的。</p><p>“能不能麻烦你……帮我把这个交给李想？”</p><p>徐晨的脸蛋红彤彤的，慢慢把手里的东西双手递到宋云哲面前，他低头一看，原来是一个纯白色的信封。</p><p>宋云哲垂着头盯着信封，一脸戏谑地挑起眉抬眼看向徐晨。</p><p>“情书？”</p><p>被说中的徐晨把头埋的更低了，拿着信封的手都开始发抖。宋云哲看她这个样子，不禁心软了下来，接过信封放进书包里。</p><p>“放心吧，我会帮你给他的。不过他会不会回应你我就不清楚了。”</p><p>“嗯！谢谢你了！”</p><p>因为月考贴心地安排在周五，老师见同学们备考也很辛苦，大发慈悲地没有留作业，宋云哲和李想难得可以在A Cup of Time过一个悠闲的下午。李想握着手机玩手游玩的津津有味，宋云哲坐他对面看着ipad，里面是自己在舞社练习时前辈帮忙录制的视频，最近舞社在排练明年年初的一个群舞比赛，因为刚好赶在宋云哲期末的时候，少有时间去舞社和其他成员一起参加训练，他只能花闲暇时间自己准备，比如像现在，回顾视频看一看动作有哪些不到位的地方。今天千智赫似乎是休息没有在店里，换成了一位他们不熟悉的男生，俩人点了两杯很普通的热奶茶，放在一边已经渐渐冷却。</p><p>宋云哲看到一半的视频被蹦出来的电量不足10%强行暂停，他回身从书包里翻找充电宝，却发现了被自己忘记的那封信。他将信封和充电宝一起拿出来，给ipad充上电，将信推到坐在对面的李想面前。李想扫了一眼信封，皱眉问：</p><p>“这什么？”</p><p>“情书。”</p><p>李想暂停了游戏，抬起头一脸暧昧地看着宋云哲挑眉轻笑。</p><p>“你给我的？”</p><p>宋云哲拿起手边的奶茶哧溜地吸了一口，嚼着珍珠跟李想翻了个白眼。</p><p>“我们班女生给你的，上次跟我一起出板报那个，徐晨，你还记得吗？”</p><p>“哦……”</p><p>李想兴致乏乏地重新开始游戏，那封信连碰都不碰一下。</p><p>“你不看啊？”</p><p>“我没兴趣，你想看你看吧。”</p><p>“嘿嘿，我还真的挺有兴趣。”</p><p>宋云哲拿过信封小心翼翼地拆开，里面是被折叠整齐的，很朴素的天蓝色信纸，他将它展开，上面是用黑色水笔仔细写下的一行行字。</p><p>“咳咳，嗯……李想同学，你好。”</p><p>宋云哲清了清嗓子，挺直身板开始对着李想念起来，李想抬眼看了下宋云哲，从容地放下手中的平板，双手环抱抵在桌子上眼含笑意地看着他。</p><p>“可能在你的记忆中，我们的交集就只有上次出板报时的那段时间，其实我早在初中的时候就开始注意你了。”宋云哲念到这里，摆出一副惊讶的表情对李想赞许地点点头，李想没有说话，只是抿唇微笑。</p><p>“很多人因为你的帅气而为你着迷，但我不是，每次放学上学，午休课间，我总会默默寻找你的身影，我会发现你跟朋友一起时灿烂明媚的笑容，就像阳光一样让人忍不住靠近，温暖着我有些孤独的内心。你打篮球的时候认真努力，每一球都拼尽所能，上个月的篮球赛最后带伤上场成功翻盘，给了我勇气，让我知道不到最后一刻都不可以放弃，鼓励着我前行。你在舞台上弹吉他唱歌的时候，声音悠远深邃，饱含深情，一字一句都唱入人心，让我回味无穷。”</p><p>阅读之间宋云哲只觉得文字中描述的画面一幕幕浮现在眼前，然而不可避免的，每一幕里面，李想身边都有着自己的身影，他的心底突然开始觉得慌乱，仿佛发现了一个只有自己知道的小秘密。他翻到下一张纸，继续念着。</p><p>“时常幻想能够随时随地陪在你身边，和你一起上课，课间闲聊趣事，一起吃午饭，分享彼此爱吃的食物，想在一边坐着，看着你打篮球，等你下场以后汗津津的额头擦在我的衣肩，能够递给你毛巾和水，帮你按摩肩膀，想在距离你最近的地方看你演唱，为你鼓掌，想着你能温柔地揉我的头发，捏我的脸颊，想在你需要的时候站在你身边，想我需要帮助的时候，能看到你的身影。</p><p>这一切，都是因为，李想，我喜欢你……</p><p>没有什么东西可以代替这种喜欢，这封信只是想告诉你我的心意，因为一直憋着也挺难受的，如果叨扰到你，很抱歉，但我还是会期待，你的回复。</p><p>                                                                                       徐晨 书。”</p><p>念到最后，宋云哲拼了命地控制着自己愈发颤抖的双手和声音，合上书信就对上李想深沉的双眼，他蹙着眉表情凝重，微启的双唇抖动着，像是要说什么。</p><p>宋云哲几乎透过李想漆黑的双瞳看到了自己的脸，有些紧张，不知所措。他现在心里一片混沌，这封由自己亲口念出的情书，意外地和自己的情绪和行径完美贴合，像一颗巨大的石头砸入心中的湖，翻腾起一直以来沉淀在心底的各种情感：喜欢，纠结，疑惑，逃避，眷恋，放肆……它们像一缕缕情丝缠绕在一起，让宋云哲难以思考，只能攥紧拳咬着牙，先把它们丢到一边。</p><p>熟悉的声音说着缠绵的情话，李想差点就掉进了这个假象无法清醒过来。他收回自己的表情，低头用手摸了摸头发，内心嘲笑自己的意乱，来不及去捉摸宋云哲复杂的神色，从他手中拿过情书折好放回信封里。</p><p>“写的倒是不错，不过也是想太多……”</p><p>和这封信的感情已经几乎同化的宋云哲被这句“想太多”像是戳到了痛处，他不动声色地皱了下眉，把ipad塞进书包拎起，起身从李想手中一把抢过信封。</p><p>“那我就帮你把它扔了吧。”</p><p>“哎……你这么早就走了啊……”</p><p>此时正是日落时分，夕阳斜斜的从窗外打进店内的角落。两人身上都晕染着浅浅的金色和深深的红色，李想看着宋云哲的背影一顿，回过身表情竟是有些落寞，拿着信封的手无力地垂在身侧，勉强地牵扯嘴角上翘：</p><p>“我最近要去舞社准备群舞比赛了，所以抱歉，年底的跨年晚会就劳烦你和王峻多费心。”</p><p>他说完以后就回头离开了，李想没有挽留，只是无力地靠在秋千上，看着两杯奶茶默默发呆。是自己的错觉吗，总觉得宋云哲在有意无意地疏远自己呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13</p><p>踏着脚步走过熟悉的楼道，摸着黑掏出钥匙打开门，摔上，踢掉鞋子，甩下外套，将书包随手丢在地板，径直走向自己的房间，直直地倒在柔软的床铺上。宋云哲手里还捏着那封信，因为一直捏得太用力手指已经开始濒临抽筋地发抖。整个房间一片漆黑，他单手抱着被子，把自己淹没在静谧的黑暗中。</p><p>从高一以来，曾经多次被自己意识到又掩盖掉的小小情绪，慢慢被自己从那一团乱麻一般的情丝中抽出。他在一片黑暗中，一点点描摹着李想的脸。从初见时一个小小的团子，渐渐长开，长大，开始有男人的棱角。鼻梁变得高挺，眼窝变得深邃，越来越深的双眼皮和浓密的睫毛，凑成他的一双桃花美目，那张脸英俊的可以，笑起来却有点傻气，两颗虎牙悄悄钻出，两颊的猫纹深陷，宋云哲想起来每次看见李想对自己笑，他也总是忍不住用同样的笑容回应他。生气的时候好看的眉毛拧在一起，面容变得冷峻。害羞的时候会低头挠挠鼻尖，抿起唇角。</p><p>宋云哲想着想着居然控制不住地笑了起来，手抚上心口，是越来越有力的心跳，他却感觉到手下的心跳有了滚烫的温度，和自己听到李想说“我也想你了”的耳朵一样，和自己腰间被李想拧过的肌肤一样，和自己被李想勾住的大腿内侧一样，和自己看到李想紧紧扶着自己脚下的椅子时的双颊一样。他从床上慢慢往前爬，打开立在床头的台灯，转过身坐在床上，借着暖黄色的灯光，从旁边捞过轻松熊抱在胸前，展开手中的情书又细细看了一遍。里面每一个徐晨看到画面都是自己和李想完成过的，每一个徐晨希望的画面也都是自己为李想做过的，他突然间好像有了特殊的能力，在第三者的角度看到了和李想在一起的自己。顽皮地欺骗，细心的照料，放肆的笑，冲动的恼……他把情书丢到一边，紧紧地抱住轻松熊把脸埋在它的头顶，脱离了李想的视线，宋云哲终于放任了自己的感情，他不住地抖着，粗重地喘着气，然后竟开始笑起来。</p><p>「宋云哲啊宋云哲，你真是个大笨蛋。」</p><p>「早就应该明白的不是吗。」</p><p>过去所有的不明思绪都有了一个完美的解释。</p><p>「你明明就那么喜欢李想啊。是真的喜欢，不是朋友的喜欢。」</p><p>他开心，又害怕，又紧张，又羞涩，举起轻松熊放在眼前，红着眼眶抖着唇哑声开口：</p><p>“kuma，我该怎么办，我喜欢上了一个不能在一起的人啊……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>李想回到别墅的时候任姨拿着电话等在门口，他进门的一瞬间就把电话递给了他。</p><p>“少爷，太太今天说让你一回来就给她打电话过去，有重要的事找你。”</p><p>李想点点头接过电话拨过去，将书包脱下递给任姨，自己踩着拖鞋向后院走去。</p><p>“李想，放学啦？”电话另一边母亲的声音还有些困意，李想算了算时差那边应该刚天亮不久，有些后悔，应该晚些时候打过去的。</p><p>“不好意思啊妈，是不是打扰你休息了。”</p><p>“嗨，没事儿，我今天早上有会也要早起的，最近怎么样？过的好吗？”</p><p>“嗯，这边都挺顺利的，不用担心我。”</p><p>李想吹着晚风十分惬意，在后花园的石凳上坐下，靠着后面的石桌，仰头望着天空难得的晴朗，可以看到不少星星。</p><p>“那就好，李想，妈妈有个很重要的事要告诉你。”</p><p>“说吧，我听着呢。”</p><p>“是这样，爸爸妈妈最近成为了公司的董事会成员，也就是说，以后我们不会再像以前一样四处调动了……”</p><p>“……” 李想内心咯噔了一下，一种不安的情绪开始蔓延，他坐直身体视线从天空收回盯着地面，静静等着母亲说完。</p><p>“我们以后就定居在美国了，所以要把你接到美国来上高中，直到你成年。妈妈知道你喜欢中国，所以不强求你以后一定要在美国发展，但是从现在到你成年之前这几年，待在我们身边好吗？”</p><p>李想深知父亲母亲的性格，为自己决定的事，只是通知，不是征询自己的意见，他淡淡地开口：</p><p>“什么时候走？”</p><p>电话那头的母亲见李想接受的如此迅速，语气中都开始透露着喜悦：</p><p>“美国这边的高中我已经帮你联系好了，国内那边也拜托了好朋友帮你处理学校和来美国的各种事，需要你亲自行动的时候他们会联系你的，就不用你自己操心了。你北京的高中那边，我听说你有跨年晚会要组织，所以给你把机票定在来年1月2日了。”</p><p>“好，我知道了。”</p><p>“那太好了，妈妈还怕你舍不得那边的朋友不肯过来呢，你真的长大了，成熟了许多。那爸爸妈妈在美国等你，拜拜～”</p><p>占线的声音从电话那头响起，李想颓然地放下电话，伸开手掌握住额头，中指和大拇指分别轻揉着两侧太阳穴。</p><p>他当然舍不得，舍不得的却只有宋云哲一个。</p><p>刚考完试也是无所事事，李想索性从收藏室翻出几个纸箱拿到楼上房间整理起自己的东西。空旷的房间安静得让李想本就低落的情绪更加消沉，他打开手机的音乐播放器，点开私人FM，听着随机的音乐。</p><p>想着从最角落的柜子开始收起，李想打开柜门，翻到的是初中的课本。他失笑自己一向讨厌攒破烂来着，居然还留着这些破书，便一本本拿出来往纸箱里面丢，打算让任姨明天拿去扔掉。当他拿着一本语文书的书脊抖了抖灰向箱子里扔去的时候，从里面掉出了一张纸。李想愣了一下，弯腰将那张纸捡了起来，看着它，双眼慢慢睁大。</p><p>随机音乐不知何时从热闹的摇滚换到了一首抒情，温柔的女声细腻又深情，回荡在空旷的房间内，歌词像是温柔的手掌轻轻抚摸着李想的内心。</p><p>［有多久没见你，以为你在哪里，原来就住在我心底，陪伴着我的呼吸。］</p><p>那被课本夹得平整的是深棕色的，从小本子上撕下来的纸张，上面的字迹边缘已经略微晕开，却依旧清晰可见。</p><p>「下课再说，好好听课。Let's talk after class, now listen to the teacher carefully.」</p><p>耳边听着触动心底的歌词，视线所及是被他珍藏在内心角落的记忆，指尖抚摸着纸张略微的粗糙的触感。李想整个人都陷入了深深的回忆中。他看着纸上的字迹，就好像看到了和宋云哲初见的那个下午，坐在自己身边的他，带着友善的笑容，温柔地看着自己。</p><p>［有多远的距离，以为闻不到你气息，谁知道你背影这么长，回头就看到你。］</p><p>李想又仔细看向柜子里，像是发现了什么，把字条轻轻地放在桌子上，倾身到柜子里拿出一厚沓作业本，从最上面一本翻来，他不禁笑出了声音，胸膛随着抖动了一下。</p><p>那上面是自己刚开始跟宋云哲学习写汉字时，歪歪扭扭的字迹。宋云哲在本子第一竖列一笔一划地把字写好，让自己学着他在后面一行写。可是自己刚开始的时候真是笨的可以，写起来的像一条条蚯蚓爬在本子上。他还记得自己写好后，捂着本子不想让宋云哲看，却被宋云哲硬生生抢过去，看了两页就憋不住咧嘴哈哈大笑起来，弯起的眼睛深陷的梨窝十分好看，李想只记得当时自己脸红了，以为是羞赧，现在李想看着本子，脑海里还能浮现出宋云哲的笑容，觉得内心一片暖流，他才明白，脸红的原因，不过是因为宋云哲笑得太好看了。</p><p>［过去让它过去，来不及，从头喜欢你，白云缠绕着蓝天。］</p><p>李想继续翻开第二个，第三个本子，上面自己的字迹越来越工整，被牵扯的回忆却再也离不开宋云哲的脸，他放下本子，坐在地上靠着身后的床，歪头望着窗外悠远的天空，随着耳边的歌声脑海中慢慢回忆着自己和宋云哲的点点滴滴。</p><p>宋云哲，他看着自己进步赞许的目光和骄傲的神情；他刚开始面对自己偶然亲昵的小动作略微皱眉的抗拒，到后来含着笑坦然接受；他每一次看自己打篮球的时候专注的眼神，自己受伤时细致地处理伤口，不忘责备地瞪自己几眼；他在家时毫无顾忌地裸露着双腿，肆无忌惮地笑趴在自己身上；他打鼓时神采飞扬，凌厉傲慢的神态；他跳舞时或性感诱惑，或恣意洒脱，或愁绪满腔的姿态。</p><p>［啊~~如果不能够永远走在一起，也至少给我们，怀念的勇气，拥抱的权利，好让你明白，我心动的痕迹。 ］</p><p>李想发现宋云哲对他展现的每一个表情每一个神态他都清晰地镌刻在心里，一点一滴，一道一道，越来越深，越来越长，横亘在心底。那颗被自己用水泥浇筑的围墙困起来的猴面包树，早已生长得参天不止，郁郁葱葱，枝繁叶茂。</p><p>原来那些心动的痕迹，就是它的树根啊。</p><p>李想仰着头笑了，笑得越来越大声，和忧伤的曲调格格不入，他笑自己早已动心却在要离别的时候才发现，笑自己终于看清自己的内心而宋云哲却越来越疏远自己，笑自己喜欢上了最好的兄弟无法开口，笑自己明白这一份深情只能给一人，以后再无其他。李想笑到无声，哽着喉咙闭紧双唇，慢慢抬手抚上眼角，却发现手掌心一片湿润。</p><p>［总是想再见你，还试着打探你 消息，原来你就住在我的身体，守护我的回忆。 你就在那里……］</p><p>他流泪了，不是肆意的大哭，这眼泪像是从心底流出来的，持续不断，让他无法控制。</p><p>「云哲啊，宋云哲，我该拿你怎么办……」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14</p><p>各自沉默了一个周末的李想和宋云哲十分默契地没有互相联系。</p><p>宋云哲整整失眠了两个晚上，眼圈发黑，宋薇去国外参加医学交流会议都走的不安心，千叮咛万嘱咐要宋云哲照顾好自个儿每天微信语音汇报情况。宋云哲乐得把母亲送走，好自己在家安安静静地待俩月。他一向都不是会被情感牵绊太久的人，失眠两晚也不只是干瞪眼数绵羊。他跟自己约定了两件事：一，既然确认了自己喜欢李想那就放开了心去喜欢，不压抑不逃避；二，但是李想还是自己的好兄弟，他会控制好自己的度，不破坏俩人之间的友情。</p><p>李想呢也差不多，顶着两个黑眼圈来上学，但他纠结更多的是怎么告诉宋云哲自己要出国的消息。这已经11月26日了，过几天就是宋云哲的生日，然后自己就不会再去学校，在家处理一些出国准备的事宜了。再一个月就是跨年晚会然后他就要飞走了。至于那些扎根心底的喜欢，李想决定先把他们放一放，和原来的模式一样跟云哲相处，毕竟自己也要走了，不想再给两人之间添加新的麻烦，有什么话，什么事，等他在美国念完高中，还有机会说。</p><p>周一来临，课间在楼道遇见的李想和宋云哲，十分默契地回到了最初的相处模式。俩人中午一起去吃饭，交换了彼此还算让老师和自己满意的月考成绩。期间李想多次想跟宋云哲提出国的事，却都在看见对方笑意盎然的脸时低下了头。</p><p>「根本就开不了口啊！」</p><p>李想一个人默默坐在A Cup of Time里品着美式咖啡，舌尖跟心里一样苦涩。跟最喜欢的人亲口说出自己要离开是一件多么痛苦的事，“多情自古伤离别,更那堪冷落清秋节.”这拗口的诗句终于真情实感地体验了一把，李想自嘲了一下，又是一口咖啡下肚。</p><p>“咦，李想吗？”</p><p>一个不熟悉的女声在耳边响起，李想抬起头，只见一个小小的身影，扎着马尾辫，白皙的圆脸透着淡淡的粉红，她拿着一杯热奶茶，一脸惊喜又有些羞涩地看着李想。</p><p>李想皱着眉在脑海里搜索了一番，发现他除了自己班级的女生并不认识其他的女同学，当然包括眼前这个，但是却莫名的眼熟。</p><p>女生看着李想一脸疑惑的表情，有些失望却又马上抿唇微笑：</p><p>“我是徐晨啊，跟宋云哲一个班的……”</p><p>李想恍然地点了点头，礼貌性地笑了下。</p><p>“噢，我想起来了，你好。”</p><p>徐晨瞄了眼李想对面的位置，歪头问了句：</p><p>“可以跟你聊聊吗？”</p><p>他想起上次徐晨的情书被自己扔给云哲让他随意丢掉，心里有些内疚，于是就同意了。</p><p>徐晨拉开椅子慢慢坐下，双手握着奶茶杯沉默了一下，鼓起勇气抬头对着李想开口：</p><p>“上次我托宋云哲转交给你的信……你有看吗？”</p><p>端起热饮杯默默喝一口美式，李想轻笑一声点点头，并没有说话。他真的懒得多说什么，说出来又怕伤人家女孩子的心，毕竟是云哲的同学，还是要有些尊重。</p><p>见李想如此淡漠的回应，徐晨也不傻，知道自己的心意多半是被婉拒，也没有过分的伤心，只是轻轻笑了下，如释重负般地叹了口气。</p><p>“不管怎么样，能把心意传达出去，就很开心了。”</p><p>李想又被无意地戳中了心事，看着徐晨一脸轻松的表情，居然开始羡慕起她来。</p><p>“那，你是有很喜欢的人，所以不接受我吗？”</p><p>女生八卦的本心暴露，徐晨双手撑在桌子上托着腮，俏皮地靠近李想看着他紧锁眉头一脸愁苦的表情。</p><p>李想哼笑一声，无奈地摇了摇头，又喝了一口咖啡。心里的苦闷无处发泄，也许对着陌生人反而更能开口吧。</p><p>“是很喜欢，喜欢到不能表白的人，一个不小心，也许就连朋友都没得做了。”</p><p>徐晨同意地点了点头。</p><p>“确实是这样的，比如我确实很喜欢你，算是一见钟情？但是跟你其实也不熟，所以才能这么大胆地写一封情书给你表白，就算被拒绝，至少尝试过也不会后悔，跟你本来也不熟，所以也没什么损失。如果是身边很要好的男性朋友，反而会深思熟虑一下，会顾虑很多，就难以开口了吧。”</p><p>她见李想心事重重不愿再聊的样子，也就不再多待。</p><p>“我朋友还在等我，那我先走了。”</p><p>和李想礼貌性地告别，得到对方淡淡的点头回应，徐晨起身离开。</p><p>推开店门，却意外地看到了伫立在窗边的宋云哲。宋云哲也循着门口的风铃声看到了出来的徐晨，两人举手互相打了个招呼，慢慢走近。</p><p>“真巧，刚在里面看到李想，出来又看见你。”徐晨咧着嘴笑得开心，喝了一口奶茶继续说着，“谢谢你云哲，帮我把情书递给李想。”</p><p>宋云哲笑着摇摇头，温柔地回了句“不用客气。”</p><p>“不过……”徐晨犹豫了一下还是看着宋云哲询问的双眼说出口，“李想好像有喜欢的人了，你知道是谁吗？”</p><p>宋云哲眼底一惊，身体不自觉地后退了一步，喃喃地说：“啊？我从来没听他提起过啊……”</p><p>徐晨不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，同样轻言细语：“连你他都没透露过啊？看来应该真的是特别喜欢的女孩子吧，默默藏在心底不愿意和任何人分享呢。”</p><p>沉默着点了点头，宋云哲慢慢迈开步子向着路的另一边走去：“我要去舞社了，你早点回家吧，明天学校见了。”</p><p>“嗯，加油啊，拜拜！”</p><p>徐晨嘬着奶茶跟宋云哲挥手道别，转身走了两步，突然像是明白了什么，猛地停下脚步转身，透过玻璃窗看了看正对着的坐着低头沉思的李想的侧影，又看了眼一个人独行的宋云哲的背影，抬头看着逐渐阴沉，浓云密布的天空，有什么东西在心里渐渐变得清晰，她略带遗憾地轻叹一声，回过神继续走着。</p><p>暧昧，不过是舍不得又得不到罢了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15</p><p>跟着舞社的老师们一遍遍练习着群舞的动作，宋云哲全情投入换来了内心几小时的清净。李想有喜欢的人这件事给自己的冲击是他没能预料到的，以至于合练一结束，宋云哲就控制不住自己开始思考这件事。反正家里也没人，他跟bobo借了舞社钥匙，说是要练得晚些回去。bobo看得出他有心事，只是叮嘱他别太累到自己，就把钥匙放在了音响上，一群人浩浩荡荡地离开了舞社。</p><p>偌大的房间，面对着镜子，宋云哲站的笔直，注视着里面的自己，一脸愁容，眉头轻蹙，双唇紧闭，汗湿的刘海黏在额头，鬓角微长的发也贴在耳前。他甩甩头，用手撩起刘海露出光洁的额头，露齿咬着下唇走向镜面前的音响，放起音乐，身体忘情地随着节奏舞动，一首接一手，不留一点休息的时间，似乎要跳到自己精疲力竭才能放空大脑不去思考那些烦心的事。宋云哲几乎把自己从小学到大的舞都跳了一遍，直到整栋大楼的保安上来赶自己，他才喘着粗气默默关掉音响，捞起校服外套向大楼外走去。</p><p>临出门路过保安室看到墙壁上的挂钟，他才意识到已经十一点半，外面居然下起了绵绵的雨，下得不算小而且细密不断。</p><p>宋云哲本就穿的略微单薄，放学后一时兴起就来训练也没带换洗的衣服，校服衬衣因为他几个小时的练舞已经被汗水浸得湿透，连着头发里面都是湿漉漉的。他掏出手机却发现已经没电了，这时候地铁也都停运了，因为下雨出租车一辆接一辆都是满客，手机没电连快车专车都叫不了。宋云哲瞥了一眼正在床铺上看着小电视磕瓜子的保安和他放在桌子上的上世纪黑白屏诺基亚，深深地叹了口气，把校服外套往身上一披，顶着雨走上街道。</p><p>练舞的地方离他家并不算很远，但是走路也要将近四十分钟的距离。宋云哲淋着雨，一开始还小跑着，后来外套和头发也都被淋透，他索性抱着书包慢慢走在雨中。因为跳舞而发热的身体逐渐被秋末的雨水冷却，进而变得冰冷发抖，深夜的街道只有昏暗的路灯林立两旁，来往两三个稀稀落落的人影。</p><p>宋云哲看着天空，直觉得内心的苦闷似乎与这夜晚融到一起，他开始感觉着脸上冰凉的雨滴，衣服贴在身上汗水和雨水混合的粘腻，脚下每踩一步就像踩着一汪水一样湿透的鞋袜。哪儿哪儿都不舒服，尤其是心里。</p><p>李想居然有喜欢的人，居然还没有告诉过自己，偏偏自己又喜欢他，怎么这么烦心呢。</p><p>深夜的踽踽独行让已经消失许久的孤独感借着夜色包裹全身。宋云哲不知道自己走了多久，终于回到家。他站在门口打开灯，锁好门，一路走向卧室，边走边脱自己湿透的鞋袜，校服长裤，外套，衬衣，内裤，把自己脱了个精光，从挂在房间门后的衣架上取下浴巾擦着身体和头发，绕过地上的衣物走向浴室打算洗个澡，却发现自己临走前没开热水器，他叹了口气把水烧上，赤着脚感受着地板传来的阵阵暖意，又走回到自己卧室，把自己丢进床铺里，抱着被子滚了一圈，枕在枕头上，额头抵着床边的轻松熊。</p><p>「要等水烧好洗个热水澡再睡啊。」</p><p>宋云哲躺在床上就开始眼皮打架，他在心里默默地警告自己。</p><p>「不然肯定会发烧的……」</p><p>他打了个喷嚏，浑身的肌肉都有些无力又酸痛，大脑昏昏的，很快闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>第二天放学后，李想在宋云哲班级门口等着他出来，左等右等不见人，随手拉住一个同学急吼吼地问他：</p><p>“宋云哲怎么还没出来？”</p><p>被拉住的男生愣了愣：</p><p>“云哲他今天没来上课，老师也没问，估计是有事请假了吧。”</p><p>李想点点头松开手，背着书包转身向楼梯走去。按照他对宋云哲的了解，他不是随便什么事就会请假的人啊。今天是他最后一次以学生身份来学校了，跟王峻方朵朵张小宇他们也都一一告别了，就差宋云哲一个人了。他摸了摸口袋里的钥匙，那是宋薇临走前亲自去李想家交给他的——</p><p>“李想，我不在这两个月，云哲只能拜托你了，阿姨知道你是他最好的朋友，万一有什么情况，赶紧联系我，我会第一时间飞回来的。”</p><p>说实话，宋薇对自己的信任让他受宠若惊，当时他看着手中宋云哲家的钥匙和宋薇恳切的目光，认真地点了点头。</p><p>不管怎样，先去他家看看吧。李想收回思绪这么考虑着，快步跑下楼梯向着校门口奔去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>打开宋云哲家房门的一瞬间，李想差点惊呼出声，这一路绵延到卧室的鞋袜，校服外衣外裤，衬衣，甚至内裤就丢在卧室门口，让他不禁脑补了一些不好的画面，他扒着卧室门框向里面探头，只看见床上的被子拱起一个鼓包，轻手轻脚地走近，宋云哲紧紧地从里面揪着被子，整个人缩在一起，脸色惨白两颊却泛着不自然的潮红，双唇紧闭着毫无血色，干燥得有些爆皮，额头和太阳穴两侧冒着大颗的汗珠，时不时张嘴发出细微的痛苦呻吟。李想跪在床边靠近他，伸手抚上他的额头马上抽回，神色慌张。</p><p>宋云哲在发烧，而且烧得不轻。</p><p>他在宋云哲卧室的医药箱里找到了电子体温计，测了一下，39.2℃</p><p>李想深呼吸了几下让自己冷静下来，他起身踉跄着向厨房跑去。从热水壶里倒了些热水，又兑上玻璃瓶里的凉水，自己抿了口试了下水温，端着水杯快步走到卧室，把水杯放到一边，自己坐在床边，弯腰搂着裹成蚕蛹一样的宋云哲把他慢慢抱起来，上身靠在自己胸前，左手扶着他滚烫的头用自己的下巴抵住他的头顶，侧身用手指沾了一点水抹在他干燥的嘴唇上，然后端起水杯，把杯子边缘贴上他的下唇，一边慢慢抬起，一边用搂住他肩膀的右手手指摩挲着宋云哲滚烫的脸颊。</p><p>“云哲，云哲你醒醒，先喝点水好吗？”</p><p>李想的声音轻柔又焦急，他见宋云哲没什么反应，右手搂得更紧了些，捏住他的下颌微微用力打开他的双唇和齿关，将温水缓缓倒入嘴里，宋云哲闭着眼睛，清水流到喉咙的时候自然地吞咽起来，他渴极了连忙挺起上身，嘴唇追着杯沿过去，喉结滚动，咕咚咕咚的咽水声在安静的房间里十分响亮，李想收回搂着宋云哲的右手隔着被子拍着他的后背，左手控制着水量不让他喝得太猛免得呛到。</p><p>很快喝完一杯水的宋云哲又沉沉睡去，紧蹙的眉头舒展了一些。李想把他坐立的上半身慢慢放下让他躺平，估摸着他闷了一晚上估计出了一身汗，需要换一下衣服，便轻轻地扯开他的被子，结果又很快满脸通红地把它掖好。</p><p>果然，宋云哲只顾着脱衣服都没来得及穿，被子下面赤条条的，精瘦白皙的身体让李想不敢多看一眼。可是他摸着被子里面却已经是潮湿的，宋云哲的身体也像个火炉一样腾腾地冒着热气。李想犹豫了一下，走到浴室接了一整盆热水，随便从洗脸池边的挂钩上挑了条毛巾放到水盆里，端到卧室放在地上。他弯腰拧干毛巾，左手把被子拉到宋云哲腰间，用毛巾擦拭着他光裸滚烫还流着汗水的身体。李想擦的很细致，前胸、双臂、腋下、腰侧，翻过身的后背，曾经都是宋云哲最怕痒的地方，此时他却安静地任由李想擦过，让他心里一阵泛酸。</p><p>他还从来没见过宋云哲如此脆弱的模样。</p><p>从柜子里翻了个新的毛巾，重新过水拧干，又抱出一床干净的棉被盖在宋云哲上半身，李想深吸了一口气，拉下盖住下半身的被子。他控制着自己的内心坦然的接受自己目光所及的隐私部位，反正他有的自己也有，又不是没见过。他握着毛巾，先向两条笔直的长腿擦去，随后是私密处，还有臀部。最后再一次过水，擦干净骨骼分明的双脚。李想先帮宋云哲把被子盖好，起身去阳台收了晾干的内裤、T恤和长裤，回来轻柔地帮宋云哲穿好，再把四个被角都帮他掖的严严实实，站起身长舒一口气，端着盆和毛巾向卫浴室走去。李想新换了一盆凉水，又取下一块小方巾浸湿拧干，叠成长方形，走回卧室，用手掌轻轻把宋云哲的刘海拂上去，将长方形的冰凉毛巾贴在那滚烫的额头上。</p><p>昏迷中的宋云哲也能感受到擦拭过后穿好衣物的身体变得温暖，新换的被子也没有了潮湿感和粘腻，额头也有着清凉的触感，他扭动了一下被子里的身体，换了个舒服的姿势，睡得也舒坦起来。</p><p>李想收拾好凌乱的屋子，有些疲惫地坐在宋云哲床边，靠着床头侧首低头注视着沉沉睡着的宋云哲，右手从上面绕过轻抚着他的右脸颊，担忧地叹着气。看着他病怏怏的样子，只觉得心里像被剜了一刀一样痛。一向用一张坚强的脸面对自己，即使有再多的事也能处理的井井有条，不露疲色的宋云哲，生病了居然还自己硬撑着，还好今天自己过来看了眼，不然不知道他会变成什么样，李想在这歪着头想想都觉得后怕，内心慌的不行。他愣了会儿神，摸了摸宋云哲头上的方巾已经变得温热，便起身拿到卫浴室重新过水再拿回来帮他敷上。想着这样退热也不是办法，而且看看表已经将近晚上七点钟，他穿好衣服鞋子，裹着外套拿好钥匙钱包，打算下楼去买点退烧的药和晚饭。</p><p>这毕竟是宋云哲家，李想不是很熟，在周围走了两三条街才找到药店，买了瓶退烧糖浆，又去附近的小铺买了两份热粥和包子，一手提着一个满足地往宋云哲家走回去。</p><p>宋云哲昏睡了将近整整一天，他今天早起醒了一次，一摸滚烫的额头就知道今天没法去学校了，伸手拿床头的座机给老师打了个电话请假，挂了电话就马上又睡去，后来他的大脑混沌，意识都开始模糊了，朦胧中只觉得口干舌燥，想喝水有没有力气起床，只能舔着嘴唇咽口水，整个人光裸在被汗水浸湿的被褥中，滚烫的身体还不断地被捂出更多的汗，整个人黏糊糊的难受的要命，他甚至想自己是不是就要死这儿了，又笑话自己不过淋雨发个烧哪有这么严重，便又沉沉睡去。</p><p>恍惚间他觉得有人把自己抱了起来，给自己喂了水，擦了身，换上了干净的衣服和干燥的被褥，额头还贴上了冰凉的毛巾。他整个人都在被子里舒展开了，一双手温柔地抚摸着自己的脸颊，让他终于能够安心地睡去。</p><p>李想回到宋云哲家，先把粥和包子放在餐桌上，拿着药走进宋云哲的卧室，打开床头的台灯。见他还在睡着，取下方巾摸了摸额头，拆开糖浆看好用量往塑料杯子里倒好，跪在床边将右手从他颈下深入托住后脑勺将宋云哲的头轻轻抬起，左手拿着塑料杯往他嘴边送。</p><p>可能是糖浆甜腻的药味刺激到了宋云哲，也可能是李想托住他后颈的手不够稳，宋云哲眨着眼醒过来，狭长的双眸扫了一眼李想，皱了皱眉，双手慢慢撑在身侧，自己坐了起来。李想用右手帮他把枕头立起来垫在身后靠着床头，左手还端着糖浆，仰头看着他，轻声问道：</p><p>“你终于醒了，感觉好点了吗。”</p><p>宋云哲可能大脑还没完全清醒过来，他用手背贴住额头测了温，还是很烫，又迷茫地眯着眼看着跪坐在自己床边一脸担心的李想，低头看了看自己已经换好的衣服和被子，内心赧然。所以朦胧中帮自己擦身体穿衣服的是李想吗？还好自己发着烧，脸红发烫什么的才不会被发觉。</p><p>李想见宋云哲沉默不语，只当他还没有完全清醒过来，又细声询问他：“饿不饿？我买了粥，想不想吃？”</p><p>语气温柔得就像在哄小孩，这让宋云哲很不适应，然而病弱的身体却也做不出什么太用力的反应，他只能点点头，然后继续用一双迷迷糊糊的眼睛看着李想。</p><p>李想笑了笑，把手中的糖浆递给宋云哲，宋云哲慢慢伸出手去接，可是手指却使不出力没有握住，还好李想及时帮忙托住了。他又是心疼得一皱眉，从地上站起来侧身坐到宋云哲身边跟他面对面，将杯子举到他嘴边。</p><p>“来，我喂你，先把退烧药喝了吧。”</p><p>宋云哲湿漉漉的双眼睁得大大的，忧伤地看了眼李想，然后垂下睫毛盯着唇边的糖浆，乖巧地张开嘴全部喝了进去。</p><p>李想这个少爷，平日里一副狂拽酷炫的样子，温柔起来真的要让人溺死在里面。宋云哲啊宋云哲，你作为他的朋友能享受到这些也应该满足了，他喜欢谁又跟你有什么关系呢，做好你朋友的本分就好了啊。</p><p>喝完药宋云哲慢慢又滑着躺了下来，自己裹好被子枕上枕头，闭眼有气无力地说：</p><p>“我还是先睡一觉吧，等醒了在吃……”</p><p>后半句都没说全，就又没了声。李想看他还是不太舒服的样子，也不勉强他，默默帮他调暗了灯光，重新坐回床边的地板上。</p><p>高烧吃完药捂汗退热的过程是特别难受的，宋云哲的汗出得更凶了，整个人在床上翻来覆去的，闷热的四肢一个接一个从被子里伸出来透气。李想用毛巾帮他擦着脸上的汗，还要把伸出来的胳膊腿全部塞回被褥里面裹好，经常是顾得了左手顾不了右手，顾得了双手又顾不了双腿。李想倒是十分有耐心地一个个塞回去，生怕他捂汗的时候凉到又加重病情，他知道宋云哲也不舒服，小脸苍白哗哗冒汗，嘴里也是带着哭腔直哼哼。一直折腾到将近十点多，宋云哲才老实下来，一只手从被子里伸出来，李想也懒得再去管，盯着那附着一层细细汗珠苍白修长的手，颤抖着握了上去，</p><p>手心是一阵滚烫，和自己的心头一样。</p><p>李想坐在地上趴在床边，握着宋云哲的手，控制不住倦意闭眼睡去。</p><p>当宋云哲再次醒来的时候，觉得自己的大脑清醒多了，动了动手发现被握住，他微微扭头，就看见躺在自己床边的李想，宋云哲愣愣地看着自己摊开的手掌和覆在上面紧紧握住自己的李想的手，他努力地动了动手指，却发现自己根本没有力气回握他。</p><p>李想因为担心宋云哲的病，睡得并不算太深，感觉到手心的动静，他很快醒过来，抬起头看着正愣瞅着自己的宋云哲，眼神清明了不少。估计是已经退烧了。</p><p>李想伸手撩起宋云哲的刘海，身体前倾，竟是将自己的额头贴上了宋云哲的，宋云哲躺在床上，睁着双眼颤抖地看着在自己上方，与自己不过毫厘之隔的李想的脸，对方转着眼珠似乎是专心于额头的温度，牵起嘴角笑了，重新坐回到地面上，又宠溺地摸了摸宋云哲的额头。</p><p>“好了，烧退的差不多了。饿坏了吧，我去给你热点吃的。”</p><p>李想松开握紧宋云哲的手，撑着床沿站起来，却因为长时间的跪坐双腿麻痹一软栽在了床上，宋云哲赶紧坐起来扶着他，哑着声音连忙跟他说：</p><p>“我没事了，你就别忙了，赶紧休息下。”</p><p>在床上躺了一会儿，仰着脸看了看宋云哲担忧的表情，李想只觉得内心十分满足，他抖抖腿站起身蹦了两下，笑着跟宋云哲摆摆手。</p><p>“我不累，而且我也饿了，等着啊，一会儿就好。”</p><p>“李想……”</p><p>开门出去前李想被宋云哲叫住，他回过头看着宋云哲，脸上还是带着笑意。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”</p><p>“谢谢你……这么照顾我。”</p><p>李想强忍着内心冲上去抱住他的冲动，咬着牙咧嘴笑了。</p><p>“谢什么，都是朋友嘛，应该的。”</p><p>宋云哲眼神一凛，默默把它收尽眼底换上温柔的轻笑，跟着点点头。</p><p>“是啊，都是朋友……”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>李想在厨房热好粥和包子，端到宋云哲床头柜上放好。已经从高烧中缓过来的宋云哲恢复了一些力气，自己把小桌子在床上架好，将粥和包子端到桌子上，李想打开卧室的大灯，盘腿坐上床，和宋云哲面对面坐好。</p><p>俩人都饿坏了，呼哧呼哧地扒着粥，吃着包子的时候李想歪头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，猛然想起了什么，拉着喝粥的宋云哲停下来，把另一个包子塞进他手里，笑盈盈地举起自己吃了一半的包子跟他手中的包子碰了碰。</p><p>“宋云哲，16岁生日快乐！！！谢谢你这么久以来对我的关心照顾，作为朋友这么久，感觉自己对你也没什么帮助，今天算是难得的机会吧，不过希望以后不要有这样的机会了……”</p><p>李想慢悠悠地说着，一双桃花眼真诚地看着宋云哲，说到后面有些心塞地减小了音量。他要走了，以后也没有什么机会再对宋云哲好了。</p><p>“你一定要健健康康，快快乐乐地过好每一天，你的生日愿望，我替你许了。”</p><p>宋云哲嘴巴里还含着粥，两颊鼓鼓的，愣着神看了眼墙上的表又看了眼对面一脸开心的李想，听着他慢慢说着话，双眼竟是泛起泪花，垂下眼睑，咽下口中的食物，低着头轻声开口。</p><p>“你根本不知道，你的出现对我有多大的意义……”</p><p>李想也愣住了，他看着一脸哀伤的宋云哲，有些不知所措。</p><p>“有些话我从来没跟你说过，所以你也不知道这些事，你好像一直都觉得，咱俩的友谊一直是我在付出，我在迁就你，你对我都没什么贡献，是吗，你是这么想的吗？”</p><p>“初一的时候，虽然我是班长，但是我其实并没有什么朋友，就像我以前说过的，小时候在医院长大，对我性格有点影响，我总是对人不冷不热的，小孩子喜闹不喜静，所以就算我跟班级的同学关系都还好，但我并没有什么朋友。体育课活动，我一个人坐在操场边看大家玩闹，中午吃饭，我也经常是自己一个人走。我已经习惯了这样的生活，跟每个人保持着不远不近的距离，做好自己班长的本分。”</p><p>“其实你刚转来我们班的时候，咱们坐同桌，我帮你补习语文，也算是出于班长的责任心，我没想到能跟你做朋友，对于习惯孤独的人来说，很多事都是不敢奢望的。直到有一天中午我像往常一样自己去吃饭，你突然从背后冒出来，亲昵地搂着我的肩膀，问我要去吃什么，想跟我一起去。”</p><p>李想听着宋云哲慢慢道来，跟着他的话回忆起了初一刚认识宋云哲的时候。那时他只是觉得宋云哲是个很好很有意思的家伙，看他却总是自己一个人，实在忍不住上去缠住了他，让他带自己一起去吃东西。他没想到那之前宋云哲内心一直是孤独的。</p><p>“当人们全不设防、弱不禁风的时候，最轻微的触碰可以让他们枯萎凋零也可以让他们恢复生机。”</p><p>还有些虚弱的声音一字一句却说的异常有力，宋云哲看着李想，唇角勾起。</p><p>“而你，是后者。”</p><p>“所以不要再说什么对我没有帮助之类的话，你是我最好的朋友，永远都是。”</p><p>李想哑口无声，他发誓在今天之前他从来没觉得“最好的朋友”这五个字会有刺耳的感觉。</p><p>宋云哲这话其实是说给自己听的。昨天今天李想对自己的照顾已经让他越来越眷恋不舍，他在心中告诫自己只有保持朋友这层关系才有可能继续留在李想身边。他振作精神，咬了口包子，想要缓解空气中寂静又有些沉重的气氛，故作轻松地鼓着嘴边咀嚼边说话：</p><p>“嘛，等咱们跨年演出完，寒假要不要找王峻一起出国玩？我还挺想去欧洲的，佛罗伦萨威尼斯，感觉都不错。还有——”</p><p>“云哲……有件事，我一直没来得及告诉你。”</p><p>李想眼神一暗，放下勺子有些不安地打断宋云哲的话。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>宋云哲又舀了一口粥塞进嘴里，发着鼻音等待他的下文。</p><p>“……呼……我……要去美国念书了，1月2日就走。”</p><p>从来没有一句话让李想说得这么费劲。</p><p>“哎？”</p><p>宋云哲刚咽下口中的食物，茫然地发了个单音。</p><p>李想抬起头，看到宋云哲原本清亮的眼眸中，有什么东西破碎了，刺得他眼睛生疼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16 </p><p>脑内那些美好的假期同游幻想被李想不敢直视自己的一句话敲碎，宋云哲刚退烧的大脑迟缓地消化着李想的话，他整个人定在那里，手中的勺子慢慢沉入粥底，房间又陷入了深夜的寂静中。 </p><p> </p><p>「这到底算什么啊……」 </p><p> </p><p>宋云哲缓过神眨眨眼，扯了扯嘴角嗤笑着冷哼一声，像是用尽全身力气缓慢地从被子里爬出来，站到床边，沉默不语地开始收拾床上的小桌子和上面的碗碟残羹。  </p><p> </p><p>他刚刚烧昏了头，又因为李想妄自菲薄自己在这段友情中的地位，一股脑把自己内心最最脆弱柔软的地方毫无保留地袒露在李想面前，只是希望他能明白，李想对宋云哲的影响有多深远，在那表层之下掩盖，他小心翼翼地透露了一个说不出口的事实：自己很依赖、十分依赖李想的陪伴，有他在身边，就会觉得很满足。 </p><p> </p><p>结果李想居然告诉自己他要出国了？？？ </p><p> </p><p>毫无预兆的分别让他痛苦和不舍，李想很快就要离开自己很久很久，很远很远。那些想说又不能说的话，想传达又不敢传达的情感，是不是只能烂在心里了？宋云哲想着想着又在心里嘲笑了自己一下，呵，说的好像他不走，你就会表白似的，他就会接受你似的，你们就能在一起似的。  </p><p> </p><p>李想也同样沉默地坐在床上无奈地仰头看着他忙碌，想要帮忙伸出的手被宋云哲一闪躲开，他明白宋云哲生气了，很生气，而且是他最怕的那种——没有暴躁的嘶吼，只有令人窒息的沉默不语。他亲眼看着宋云哲眼里水晶一样明亮的东西被自己一击即碎，双眸变得暗淡。 他明白宋云哲才刚刚跟自己独白过去，这即将到来的离别对他来说太过突然。李想都懂，也理解宋云哲，所以无声地接受他安静而冰冷的怒火。  </p><p> </p><p>宋云哲赤着脚端着碗碟离开卧室放进厨房的水池内，又慢慢走回来。他太累了，又头昏脑胀又浑身无力又心烦意乱，也顾不得洗碗，只想赶快继续睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>走回卧室的时候李想已经从床铺上起身，帮他把小桌子收好放回原处。两人沉默地擦肩而过，宋云哲躺回床上盖好被子，自顾自地闭目睡去。李想见宋云哲还是无精打采不理自己，也没有说话，只是帮他关了灯，合上门，走到客厅的时候看见厨房水池里乱堆的碗碟，挽起袖子走过去挑开水龙头，借着流水拿起盘子清洗了起来。 </p><p> </p><p>虽然宋云哲的不理不睬让自己有些心塞，但是自己总归是要离开的，这已经是无法改变的事情了。不论早说晚说，都会演变成目前的情况。宋云哲这样跟自己开始冷战，也未必是坏事，李想在心里宽慰自己，还有一个月左右的时间，宋云哲应该能逐渐习惯没有自己陪伴的日子，总算是一桩心事，让自己在大洋彼岸也能不多挂念，好好的学习生活，等挨到高中毕业，他是怎么样都要回来的。  </p><p> </p><p>到那时候，成年独立的李想有足够长的时间留在宋云哲身边，哪怕只能以朋友的身份，他也甘愿。</p><p> </p><p>这么想着，李想似乎对未来多了几分期待，他收拾好碗碟，洗完手，栽倒在客厅的沙发上，沉沉睡去。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>翌日清晨，李想被自己的手机吵醒，是负责帮他处理留学事宜的人打来的，约他今天下午在家里碰个面，好告诉他未来一个月的各种安排。</p><p> </p><p>敷衍着应答完挂掉电话，李想轻轻地走进宋云哲的卧室，见他还在睡着，呼吸轻柔平缓，又走近床边用手背探了探他额头，已经完全退烧了，走回客厅拿好自己的外套和书包，把口袋里宋薇给他的钥匙放在桌子上，关上门离开了宋云哲家。 </p><p> </p><p>宋云哲听着关门声消失后，慢慢睁开双眼，手指松开捏着的被角，抚上自己的额头，轻声叹了口气。自己这样抱着不纯的情感贪恋李想对待朋友的温柔，对李想来说太不公平了。正如李想放任自己离开乐队专心从医一般，他也应该尊重李想的决定，让他去走自己的路啊。</p><p> </p><p>只是宋云哲需要去适应，去习惯，还要去控制那些不请自来的孤独感。 </p><p> </p><p>有些艰难，但宋云哲相信自己可以办得到。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“唉唉唉右边那几个吉他手，抬起头给爷笑一个，咱们是跨年演出不是去葬礼演出，开心点儿成吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“键盘你弹的是什么啊？耳朵听音乐了吗？跑音跑到姥姥家了！！” </p><p> </p><p>“角落那个！！张小宇别以为你躲在那偷乐我就看不见你，还有心思笑别人呢？？问问你云哲学长你鼓点跟节奏对上了吗？？” </p><p> </p><p>王峻拿着课本圈成个喇叭放在嘴前，叉着腰在舞台边走来走去，对着正在排练的成员们时不时一通狂吼。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天已经是12月20日了，距离最后的演出也就剩下十天时间，前两个月因为考试大家暂停了合练，明明那时候已经排的很不错了，结果今天重新合排大家又没了状态。 </p><p> </p><p>方朵朵作为导演好容易劝好了父母过来帮忙，看到这个效果也不禁焦虑起来，她走到王峻面前，又回头看了眼台上已经面带倦意的同学们。大家也是下课了过来排练，本来上了一整天课已经很累了，王峻训起人来嘴巴又狠，弄得几个同学都有些垂头丧气。 </p><p> </p><p>“王峻学长，你先去休息一下吧，我再给他们讲讲，让他们慢慢找一下状态。” </p><p> </p><p>方朵朵没等王峻回答，就推着他往坐在一边纸箱堆上的宋云哲身边走去。宋云哲刚带着负责舞蹈部分的同学复习完，正坐在那休息。 </p><p> </p><p>“来来来，学长你们好好休息一下，我们先自己排着哈。” </p><p> </p><p>方朵朵招招手带着舞蹈部分的同学们向舞台走去，留下王峻站在宋云哲身边目送他们离开。 </p><p> </p><p>王峻忿忿地叹了口气，胳膊一甩把手里的课本使劲往纸箱上一摔，啪地一声回荡在空旷的废弃仓库里，他双手抱胸来回走着，不停地做着深呼吸，宋云哲抬起头看着他在那绕圈走，有些好笑地直起身问他。 </p><p> </p><p>“这儿又没有磨，你跟个驴似的在这转什么圈呢。” </p><p> </p><p>“你！你跟李想！你俩太过分了！一个个的，一会儿这个不来，一会儿那个不来，都他妈让我一个人带他们排练！我又看键盘又看吉他还要听着架子鼓，我累！我委屈！我生气！你峻哥难道就是负责给你们擦屁股的嘛！！” </p><p> </p><p>“……你才是屁股呢……”</p><p> </p><p>台上的张小宇带着怨气嘟囔了一声，刚说完就被身旁的朵朵在肩膀上拍了一巴掌，但这句话还是清晰地飘进了王峻耳朵里。</p><p> </p><p>他转身对着张小宇不屑地一扬头，冷冰冰地张嘴回击： </p><p> </p><p>“你当然不是屁股，你是上面沾的翔！” </p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>张小宇知道王峻现在正在气头上，全当他的话是放屁，也没往心里去。 </p><p> </p><p>宋云哲见气氛有些僵，拍拍大腿站起身走到气呼呼的王峻身边，双手捏上王峻的肩胛骨，轻轻揉捏着，难得地赔了笑脸。 </p><p> </p><p>“对不起啊……最近让你费心了……” </p><p> </p><p>王峻本来也就是发泄发泄，并没有真的生宋云哲和李想的气，又被宋云哲按摩得十分舒服，心中的怨气也消了大半，但是一想到李想已经好几次没来参加排练了，又张嘴抱怨起来： </p><p> </p><p>“李想那个混蛋也是，居然说出国就出国——” </p><p> </p><p>“喂王峻，你这样背后骂人混蛋也不怕咬到舌头啊……” </p><p> </p><p>仓库的门被人拉开，中气十足的男声从门缝里幽幽地飘来，所有人的视线都投了过去，交汇处是李想的身影。他穿着宽松的深蓝色牛仔裤，裤脚挽起几层收紧在脚踝处，穿着一双黑白相间的高帮篮球鞋。上身是纯黑的V领羊毛衫，衬得颈部的皮肤相当白皙，外面套着红蓝拼色的羽绒服，头发剪得短了几分，露出眉毛，整个人显得精神了许多。</p><p> </p><p>他带着淡淡的笑意双手插兜往舞台前面走，视线扫过在场的每个人，最后停留在宋云哲和王峻身前。 </p><p> </p><p>他俩都愣愣地站着，王峻回头和身后还把手搭在自己肩上的宋云哲互相对视一下，发现对方好像也没预料到李想会出现在这里。 </p><p> </p><p>“我最近在准备SAT和托福的考试，所以没有过来，不好意思啊峻哥，后面交给我就好。” </p><p> </p><p>李想目光向下沉了许久，才又抬头，看向宋云哲，看着他强颜欢笑的脸凝固在自己面前，带着淡淡的疏远和冷漠。宋云哲一向擅长隐藏自己的情绪，只要他自己愿意，那副假面可以迷惑任何人，除了李想。宋云哲以为他可以，其实不过是李想配合得天衣无缝。 </p><p> </p><p>“好久不见，云哲。” </p><p> </p><p>宋云哲对上李想那深沉的目光，控制着嘴角敷衍地扯了一下，控制着颈椎弯曲随意地点点头，然后他放下搭在王峻身上的手，一个潇洒的转身，向舞台上大步迈去，拍了拍手掌： </p><p> </p><p>“来，舞蹈部分的同学，再跟我走一遍。” </p><p> </p><p>王峻在下面，看了看李想，又看了看台上指导同学动作的宋云哲，用胳膊肘顶了顶李想的腰侧偏头问他： </p><p> </p><p>“你俩这是吵架了？” </p><p> </p><p>“他只是在强撑罢了……” </p><p> </p><p>王峻听着李想答非所问，翻了个白眼摊手向另一边走去。这俩人之间总是萦绕着奇怪的气场，他一点都不想靠近。 </p><p> </p><p>目光紧紧地锁定在宋云哲身上，看着他故作镇定地做着舞蹈动作，李想在心里无奈地想笑，明明看到自己的一瞬间眼底有一闪而过的惊喜，明明跟自己对视的时候眼波流转又强行凝结成冰。</p><p> </p><p>「你还在强撑什么啊……」 </p><p> </p><p>「我很快就要走了啊……」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17 </p><p> </p><p>因为临近表演，节目排练次数也变得密集起来。李想的回归让大家很快找回了状态，之后几次和其他节目一起的联排也有不错的效果。只有王峻感觉到李想和宋云哲之间有了微妙的距离感，他俩的一切言谈和问候都像例行公事，虽然没有影响演出的效果，但作为他们的朋友，心里多少有点不是滋味。 </p><p> </p><p>演出当晚，参演节目的其他同学化完妆就到体育馆外的空地集合，抓紧最后一些时间熟悉动作。王峻李想和宋云哲在后台的休息室，三人戴着耳机各自坐在长沙发的两边，等待上场。</p><p> </p><p>“李想学长！你看谁来啦！！” </p><p> </p><p>方朵朵和张小宇推门进来，冲着李想笑得开心，转身又从门外拉进来一个纤瘦的身影。</p><p> </p><p>“Rose?”</p><p> </p><p>李想抬头，看见手捧鲜花笑得温柔的女生被方朵朵拉着向自己走来，连忙摘下耳机起身迎过去。</p><p> </p><p>“李想，祝你演出成功。” </p><p> </p><p>Rose的抑郁症已经痊愈，整个人如脱胎换骨一般，脸色红润，神采奕奕，笑容都变得甜美可人，双眸水润有神，注视着面对自己站立的李想，向他递出手中的鲜花。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你在我生病期间的关照，我现在已经好了。” </p><p> </p><p>“客气什么，都是老同学了，谢谢你的花，很美噢！” </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>俩人现在房间中间聊的开心，方朵朵见状扯了扯张小宇的衣袖，带着他走到房间角落宋云哲和王峻坐着的沙发上坐下。</p><p> </p><p>“王峻学长，云哲学长，等下加油啦！” </p><p> </p><p>俩人跟学长礼貌性地打了个招呼，王峻和宋云哲也摘下耳机，对他们笑着点点头。 </p><p> </p><p>方朵朵双手撑着膝盖托腮看着相谈甚欢的李想和Rose，笑得一脸八卦： </p><p> </p><p>“哎，你看李想学长和Rose多配啊。” </p><p> </p><p>张小宇对Rose并不熟悉，有些好奇地靠近她小声问： </p><p> </p><p>“怎么说怎么说？” </p><p> </p><p>“他俩以前在加拿大就是同学，后来Rose去美国念书了，李想学长也回国念高中，再后来Rose因为校园暴力得了抑郁症休学回国，学长知道后经常去看她，现在Rose病好了，要回美国换学校念，你看学长后脚就跟着回美国了，而且你猜怎么着？他俩在美国又是念同一所学校呢！哎呦，简直跟言情小说似的。” </p><p> </p><p>“朵教主你知道的可真多……” </p><p> </p><p>“那当然，我跟Rose关系可好了，什么不知道……” </p><p> </p><p>…… </p><p> </p><p>宋云哲仰头靠在沙发上，眯着眼看着伫立在房间中间的Rose和李想，脑海中有些豁然开朗。 </p><p> </p><p>徐晨口中李想喜欢到不肯跟自己分享的人是谁，毫无预兆的回美国是因为什么。 </p><p> </p><p>答案不是就在眼前吗。 </p><p> </p><p>内心的酸涩蔓延到眼角，呼吸都变得沉重粗缓，宋云哲直起身垂下头，双手捂住脸轻轻摩挲着，努力缓解那些陌生的情绪。 </p><p> </p><p>“朵朵，你跟小宇带Rose去咱们预留的位子吧，然后在候场的地方等我们。” </p><p> </p><p>李想对着方朵朵跟张小宇说着，又回头跟Rose摆摆手，送他们三个离开休息室。</p><p> </p><p>王峻嘀咕点紧张要去洗手间，拉着宋云哲从沙发上站起来，要他陪着一起去，俩人刚走到门口就对上从外面回来的李想。</p><p> </p><p>一人一从对立在门内。 </p><p> </p><p>“你干嘛去啊？” 李想挑眉看着王峻。</p><p> </p><p>“去厕所啊。” 王峻回避了因为紧张这个原因。 </p><p> </p><p>李想又扫了眼被王峻拽着袖子低着头不言语的宋云哲： “你也去厕所啊？” </p><p> </p><p>宋云哲没理他，王峻倒是又开口了：“我拉他陪我去的。” </p><p> </p><p>李想哼笑了一声： “你是女生啊？上厕所还找人陪的？” </p><p> </p><p>王峻白了李想一眼，拉着宋云哲袖子的手上移到肩膀搂住他： “我俩关系好，不行啊？” </p><p> </p><p>说完就揽着宋云哲要往外走，被李想一抬手撑着门框拦在了里面。 </p><p> </p><p>“你可以走，把云哲留下。”李想盯着宋云哲低头挡住脸的刘海，“我有点事要跟他说。” </p><p> </p><p>王峻摆出一副勉为其难的样子，松开搂住宋云哲肩膀的手。李想这才抬起自己横在门框的手臂，放王峻出去，背对着他没能看到王峻脸上得逞的笑容。 </p><p> </p><p>“那你俩慢慢聊，休息时间，快上台的时候我会来敲门叫你们的。”王峻对着李想的背影说着，帮他们把门关上。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>房间里只剩下李想和宋云哲两人，宋云哲一直低着头懒懒的插兜站着，李想站在他对面，上半身靠在闭紧的门上盯着他看。 </p><p> </p><p>“有什么事，说吧。” 宋云哲冷淡地开口，始终没有抬头。 </p><p> </p><p>李想看着宋云哲这副样子，内心纠结着是要继续配合他表演冷战的戏码，还是自己先投降。眼看着离开的日子越来越近，眼看着宋云哲已经逐渐习惯没有自己的生活，他试图说服自己这些是好事，可以让别离没有那么痛苦，可是他自己已经忍到濒临崩溃的边缘了。他太想念宋云哲了，尽管每次排练都可以见到，但宋云哲总是戴着一副假面，疏远着自己，这样还不如不见呢。李想深深地吸了口气，又缓缓地吐出来，他投降，他配合不下去了，他实在有太多话要对宋云哲说，毕竟这可能是出国前两人最后一次单独的相处了。 </p><p> </p><p>“云哲，等下就表演了，最后一次一起上台了，加油啊。” </p><p> </p><p>“……” 「不用你说我也会加油的。」</p><p> </p><p>“后天晚上我9点30的飞机，首都机场T3航站楼，国航C983。虽然我很希望你能来送我，但是时间有点晚，还是算了，而且我怕咱俩会哭出来。” </p><p> </p><p>“……” 「要哭也是你哭，我才不会掉眼泪。」</p><p> </p><p>“以后自己照顾好自己，不要再淋雨了，过两天会下大雪，注意保暖。”</p><p> </p><p>“……” 「我会的。」</p><p> </p><p>“练舞的时候多注意休息，出一身汗等擦干了再回家，不然容易感冒。1月底的群舞比赛加油，相信你没问题的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”「我知道了。」</p><p> </p><p>“等我暑假的时候会回来看你……们的，到时候再一起玩啊。” </p><p> </p><p>宋云哲还是低着头，见自己的沉默没办法阻止李想的喋喋不休，身体都开始微微颤抖，他已经撑到极限了，呢喃着开口，声音沙哑，鼻音很重：</p><p> </p><p>“你自己在这自顾自地说什么啊……” </p><p> </p><p>李想将话语背后的情绪悉数收入耳中，他向前迈了一步和宋云哲靠的更近，右手抬起轻轻搭在他的肩上，随后手掌向上翻起上抬，并拢的四指贴上宋云哲线条俊美的下颌微微用力想要将它抬起： </p><p> </p><p>“云哲，能不能抬头看看我……” </p><p> </p><p>李想的细语低沉又温柔，宋云哲被他的触碰和耳语击碎了精心准备的假面，他顺着下颌上李想手指的力道，慢慢抬起头对上那张让自己心烦意乱又念念难忘的脸。 </p><p> </p><p>他们已经有将近一个月没有好好看一看彼此了，宋云哲因为刚才李想贴心的叮嘱眼眶发红，再加上演出的妆，桃红色的眼影和眼角的眼线，使得他本就清亮的眼眸更加明媚。他整个面孔都透着淡淡的哀伤，满满的思念，看得李想心尖一热，心底一软，扬起头伸手倾身，紧紧把宋云哲抱入怀中。</p><p> </p><p>“云哲，我也会想你的。” </p><p> </p><p>被大力揽入怀中的宋云哲有些发懵，然而还没来得及仔细思考这个拥抱的含义，他就被推开了。李想看起来比他更慌乱，支支吾吾地解释：</p><p> </p><p>“额……你别误会，我……”</p><p> </p><p>李想被自己本能想要拥抱他的反应短暂控制了几秒钟，感受到怀中人的一抖，他很快回过神，自己的拥抱未免太过露骨，那些呼之欲出的感情已经要通过臂弯流进宋云哲的身体，他这才赶紧推开对方，努力想找一个得体的解释。 </p><p> </p><p>但宋云哲只是一笑，像自嘲又像将什么了然于心，他轻轻回抱了一下李想，平静地开口： </p><p> </p><p>“我懂的，李想。你自己在国外，也要好好照顾自己，有什么事，都可以联系我……朋友之间，没必要多说什么的。” </p><p> </p><p>李想只能点点头，什么都没说。 </p><p> </p><p>「你不懂，云哲，你真的不懂……」</p><p> </p><p>他在心里想着，痛苦地闭上眼。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有节奏的敲门声提醒两人已经到了表演的时间，他们对视一下点点头，调整好状态，打开门跟着王峻快步走到后台，和候场的同学们一起等待出场。</p><p> </p><p>炫世纪的节目是最后一个，演出的时候，时间已经很晚了，校领导都已经提前离场，间接给了同学们自由放肆的机会，随着主持人报完幕走下舞台，现场原本坐着的同学们都纷纷起立，翘首企盼着炫世纪的演出。 </p><p> </p><p>音乐短剧和炫世纪的歌舞都十分完美，表演结束后，配合表演的同学们都陆续离场，王峻和宋云哲最后跟着他们往台下走去，坐到他们在场下的预留座位时，却发现李想居然依旧站在舞台上。</p><p> </p><p>他摘掉了耳麦，走到场边从主持人手中拿过麦克风又走回原地，空旷的舞台中央，只剩他一人站着。</p><p> </p><p>王峻和宋云哲坐在Rose身边，这一排是专门为他们预留的位子，在场地左侧第一排，最靠近舞台，方朵朵和张小宇坐在Rose的另一边。</p><p> </p><p>他们和场下其他观众一样，全神贯注地注视着舞台上的少年。</p><p> </p><p>“我想在场很多人都知道，这次是炫世纪最后一次表演。接下来这首歌，我代表我个人，送给我的两个队友，感谢他们一直以来的陪伴；送给我们的粉丝，感谢你们一直以来的支持；更是送给在场每一个人，包括我自己，心里最重要的那个人，希望你们能一直陪在那个人身边，度过漫长的岁月。”</p><p> </p><p>李想话音一落，几乎所有人都知道了他要唱的是哪一首歌。借着昏暗的灯光，有些邻座的男女同学悄悄拉起了手，张小宇转头瞅了一眼方朵朵，挪了挪向她坐近了一些。</p><p> </p><p>《陪你度过漫长岁月》的前奏一响，全场的灯光都被调暗，只留一盏追光灯，打在舞台边缘的正中，李想踏着旋律慢慢走到光圈下，手撑着台面，面向自己的右手边侧身坐下，左腿放松沿着舞台边角下垂，右腿弯曲收拢立在台面。他的目光注视着预留座位的方向，缓缓把话筒举到唇边，开口低吟浅唱。</p><p> </p><p>［走过了人来人往/不喜欢也得欣赏/我是沉默的存在/不当你的世界/只作你肩膀］</p><p> </p><p>只有李想知道，刚才一切前言都是虚与委蛇，他这首歌，只唱给一个人，他心里最重要的那个人，他目光尽头，坐在第一排，看着自己，听得认真，目光如水的那个少年。他不在乎宋云哲是否能明白他唱这首歌的目的，他只想像之前徐晨跟他说的那样，好好地把自己难以直言的情意，用另一种形式传达出去。看着昏暗中宋云哲模糊的面容，在脑海里回忆着点滴过往，每一句唱出来，都饱含深情，直入人心。</p><p> </p><p>[陪你把沿路感想活出了答案/陪你把独自孤单变成了勇敢/一次次失去又重来 我没离开/陪伴是 最长情的告白]</p><p> </p><p>李想又一次记起病榻上宋云哲坐在小桌子前用病弱的语气娓娓道来的那段独白，他庆幸初一的自己在见到宋云哲人群中孤单的身影时向他走了过去，站在他的身边，至少初中三年，他没有离开过，不是勉强地维系着，而是切实地享受着。</p><p> </p><p>[陪你把想念的酸 拥抱成温暖 /陪你把彷徨 写出情节来 /未来多漫长 再漫长 还有期待/陪伴你 一直到 故事给说完]</p><p> </p><p>怀中似乎还残留着刚才在后台拥抱着宋云哲时对方身体的温度，那双终于卸下伪装，饱含不舍的眉目，让他难以割舍。</p><p> </p><p>[让我们静静分享 / 此刻难得的坦白 / 只是无声地交谈 /都感觉幸福 感觉不孤单 ]</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲坐在台下，用心听着李想的每一句旋律，每一句都唱进他的心底，翻出了被自己藏在各个缝隙，七零八落的记忆。</p><p> </p><p>每一次对坐在秋千上的时光，窗外的风景有时晴有时雨，有时候飘落朵朵白雪，有时候卷起片片落叶。他们在那里共享了四季，从最开始帮李想补习中文，到后来日常一样的共同学习，再到上高中以来仅仅是考试前才会一同过来突击，他们的交流其实是越来越少的，但是彼此的内心却感觉越来越贴近，不需要过多的话语，一个眼神一个动作，都可以直到对方要做什么，哪怕什么也不说，只是安静地坐在一起，都觉得恬静舒心。</p><p> </p><p>[陪你把沿路感想活出了答案/陪你把独自孤单变成了勇敢/一次次失去又重来 我没离开/陪伴是 最长情的告白]</p><p> </p><p>李想总是喜欢对自己搞一些小动作，比如学校大雨时门口积水，同学们都堆积在教学楼门口，慢慢脱掉鞋袜拿在手里，赤脚淌水过去，自己正在台阶上一手扶着李想，一边颤巍巍地单脚站立卷起裤腿准备脱鞋，结果被李想扯着手重心不稳两人直接踩入水中，裤脚鞋子和袜子全部湿透，李想举着伞踩着水对自己哈哈大笑，快速逃离，连带着踩出一溜水花溅得周围的同学都皱眉侧目，自己则是又气又恼地大吼着“李想你干什么啊！”同样迈开步子大踏着积水追上去。再比如冬天打雪仗的时候不按套路出牌，直接握着一抔雪悄悄溜到自己身后，手臂绕到面前啪地一下糊在自己脸上，又在自己转身追他的时候倒退着跑开结果滑倒一屁股坐在雪地里，自己脸上还带着未融的雪花，捧腹笑到肚子痛。</p><p> </p><p>这种事太多了，宋云哲想着想着自己就笑了出来，大概是自己平时给人有些距离感，并没有同学或者朋友敢对自己做这些，李想却不一样，他总是在自己身边肆无忌惮，而自己又无法对他真的动怒。因为李想对自己不只有这些啊。</p><p> </p><p>[陪你把想念的酸 拥抱成温暖 / 陪你把彷徨 写出情节来 / 未来多漫长 再漫长 还有期待 / 陪伴你 一直到 故事给说完]</p><p> </p><p>每次大课间拉着自己去小卖部买吃的，都一定有自己的一份。每次上体育课单独活动，他都会拉着自己一起到篮球场边，哪怕自己不上场，他也会时不时地向自己这边看过来。</p><p>有了Lucky以后，总是拉着自己周末一起去附近的公园绿地，带着飞盘网球，两人一狗玩得开心。</p><p>有时候自己没考好心情很差，在李想又做一些小动作时不耐烦地避开，他也能很快明白，不再说话，只是安安静静地陪着自己。</p><p>还有生日前一天自己发烧他细心体贴的照顾，离开乐队时的鼓励和善后的帮助。</p><p>自己拥有的友情并不算多，所以他太害怕别离，所以他带着疏远的假面学着去习惯没有李想的生活，可是就在他觉得自己的目的已经达到的时候，李想的喋喋不休和足以让人窒息的紧实拥抱，证明这一切不过是他在配合自己的默契演出。</p><p> </p><p>李想是懂他，可以看透他的面具，可惜看不到他的喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>歌曲渐近尾声，宋云哲被耳边一声抽泣从绵长的思绪中唤回现实，他侧目看去，坐在自己身边的Rose已然泪下，目光深情地停留在李想身上。宋云哲又看向李想，李想的视线从开始唱歌的时候，就一直固定在预留座位这个方向，虽然距离较远并不能确定他究竟在看谁，但之前已经从方朵朵那里接收到足够信息的宋云哲已经在心里有了答案。他摒住了呼吸，双唇有些发抖，撑着身侧的扶手从座位上站起，大步走向过道的台阶，充耳不闻王峻的询问。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲沿着台阶一步步向场馆外走去，直到身影完全消失在出口处。</p><p> </p><p>李想强撑着精神唱完最后几句，在同学们的掌声中站起来缓缓鞠躬，颓然地走下舞台。</p><p> </p><p>「云哲，这就是你给我的答案吗……」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18</p><p> </p><p>书桌上的时钟显示着1月2日  20：05。</p><p> </p><p>厨房水池里已经堆叠了不少碗碟，上面的油渍大多都已凝固泛黄，水龙头嘀嗒嘀嗒地落着水滴，将最上面碟子里的油渍中央洗出了一块白净。卧室里被褥凌乱地堆在一边，换下来的衣服随意地丢在地面上，轻松熊已经在床头倒立了整整两天，宋云哲趴在床上，面冲着书桌上，呆呆地看着时钟跳到20：06。</p><p> </p><p>北京下了一场跨年的大雪，窗上都结了一层薄薄的霜，泛着白色，窗边积着一层落雪，还在不停地变厚。宋云哲已经在家里待了两天，足不出户。他被暖气烘得舒服，躺在床上睡了又醒，醒了就发呆，累了又继续睡，饿了起来自己随便做点东西吃，吃完也懒得收拾，又赤着脚拖着身体栽回床上发呆，睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>他太烦了，内心一团糟。只怪自己太贪心，又不愿意清醒，又不得不清醒。眼看着李想的起飞时间越来越近，脑里心里只是更加混乱。</p><p> </p><p>喜欢李想，想跟他在一起，又不能开口。以朋友的身份陪在身边又要看着他和Rose亲昵吗？他不愿意。可是要跟他绝交吗？他又不舍得。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲脑海中不断地回想着李想最后唱的那首歌，回想着他聚光灯下的眼神，叹着气把头埋进枕头里。想要握紧他的手却要放开了，想要拥抱他却只能拉扯，从相识到现在，一切的一切都似梦半醒，难以言说。</p><p> </p><p>叮——</p><p> </p><p>枕边的手机传来消息音，是王峻发来的微信。只有一个视频连接，标题是【李想《陪你度过漫长岁月》近景focus，结尾高能】</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲坐起来靠在床头，左手点开了链接后，从床头柜上拿起上午冲好，已经凉透的一杯香草咖啡喝了一口，右手举着手机看着开始播放的视频。看着应该是单反拉近景拍摄的，李想的身影和面部表情都被拍的很清晰，尤其是他的眉眼，跟着每一句歌词细微变化着，满满的都是爱意，他的视线一直保持着一个方向，没有丝毫的偏移，明显是在看着一个人唱的。录制者也在视频右下角标注了类似的话。</p><p> </p><p>然而就在他快唱到结尾的时候，他的眼神变了，原先满眼的深情缱绻逐渐黯淡，眉头深深地拧在了一起，视线慢慢上移，然后向着画面左边移动着，这时候镜头瞬间拉远，第一排模糊地有一个离开的身影，处在李想视线的尽头，随着身影沿着靠墙的台阶往上走，镜头又拉进聚焦到李想的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼神，随着那个身影移动着，最后停留在场馆出口的方向。</p><p> </p><p>视频结束后，黑屏上慢慢显示出制作者的一行字。</p><p> </p><p>［懂的都懂，大家自行体会，我先去跑圈了。］</p><p> </p><p>手机滑落到床铺上，宋云哲的手还保持着握着手机的姿势，僵直着使不上力气。视频里李想追随自己离开背影的视线，让他调整了心态，重新开始审视李想演唱时的目光，那双眼里流露的，似积雪抖落后才可见的清雅的梅，愁云消散后才可见的皎洁的月，翻山越岭后才可见的汹涌的海，疾风骤雨后才可见的绚丽的虹。那是一直被李想努力用朋友之情掩盖压抑的，对自己无可救药的喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲看了眼时钟，已经20：46了。</p><p> </p><p>他赶紧拾起手机，抖着手在聊天框里给王峻输着信息，然而就在他选择文字的时候，王峻好像知道他要问什么，给了一个回复。</p><p> </p><p>［李想的航班因为大雪延误了四个小时，他现在还在家。］</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲从床上弹起来，从地板上随便捞起几件衣服迅速地穿好，抓起手机和钱包就从门口冲了出去。</p><p> </p><p>好不容易打到的出租车因为大雪在半路堵了将近半个小时，宋云哲在后座上焦急地抖着腿，不停地看着手机上的时间。眼看着又过了十五分钟，只前进了一个红绿灯，他在心里估摸了一下距离，跟师傅付了钱，跳下车沿着马路一路狂奔。</p><p> </p><p>李想，等我。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>离更改后的登机时间还有大约3个小时，李想的行李都已经收拾好了，他并没有太多要带着的东西，只有一个大尺寸的行李箱，放在门口那边。李想正窝在客厅的沙发里，吃着薯片看着电视，等着张师傅开车过来接他。</p><p> </p><p>一阵门铃声响起，任姨小步跑去门廊的可视电话那边拿起对讲电话，对着屏幕说了几句，点点头，又小步跑回到客厅：</p><p> </p><p>“少爷，云哲来找你了，就在大门外面。我看他说话气喘吁吁的，好像是跑着来的，可能有什么急事儿，你要不快出去看看？”</p><p> </p><p>李想一听宋云哲的名字，几乎是从沙发上跳了起来，吃到一半的黄瓜味薯片被带得洒了一地，他狂奔到门口，实木地板硬是被跺的一阵阵闷响，他着急忙慌地一只手扶着墙光着脚踩上板鞋，从衣架上扯下羽绒服裹在身上推开门就往外面跑。没过几秒，虚掩的门又被大力推开，李想从门外探入上半身从衣架上又扯了一条厚厚的围巾出去。</p><p> </p><p>任姨在一旁看着叹了口气，默默走过去迎着从门外吹进来的冷风把门关好。</p><p> </p><p>大雪还在下着，门口的马路两边已经积了厚厚的一层，在李想家门口孤立的路灯映照下泛着光，宋云哲往手中呵着气，靠在灯柱上，仰头看着大片大片飘落的雪花。今年这场雪绵长又细密，已经下了两天两夜，他这才来得及好好看看，雪花一朵挨着一朵，不断地落在他仰起的脸颊和纤长的睫毛上。因为急匆匆地跑过来，宋云哲发热的面颊轻易地就融掉了落在上面的六角冰晶，只有睫毛上的雪还在流连，冰凉的触感让宋云哲觉得十分惬意，他看着雪，扬起唇角笑的灿烂，梨窝都积了几片雪。</p><p> </p><p>推开大门出来的李想看到的就是这样的场景，宋云哲即使穿着棉衣，身影还是显得很单薄，浅蓝色牛仔裤包裹着笔直的双腿，一看就没穿秋裤，因为寒冷微微地抖着，裤脚下露出纤瘦精致的脚踝，没入那双三叶草红尾中。宋云哲整个人靠在门口唯一的路灯边，暖黄色的灯光和雪花一起洒在他的脸上，他搓着手，仰头看着飘落的雪花，笑得可爱。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲的笑凝结在灯光下，李想扶着大门默默地站在原地望着他，恍惚之间，他仿佛看到了当年第一次见宋云哲——那个伴着蝉鸣的晚夏、站在窗边沐浴着阳光的、带着笑意的脸。它们慢慢地重叠在一起，湮没了李想的双眼。</p><p> </p><p>李想叹了口气，只觉得这几天在内心纠缠的万千思绪都化作一池春水，让他的身体在这个寒冷地雪夜都变得暖洋洋的。现在的他，只想快点去美国念完高中再回到宋云哲身边，看他笑，看他闹，看他打鼓，看他跳舞，看他的眼神，因为恶作剧变得俏皮，因为离别愁绪变得忧郁，因为春风夏雨秋叶冬雪变得温柔。只要能在他身边，就足够了。李想在心里思索着，攥紧手中的围巾，仿佛狠狠地揪住了心中那颗“猴面包树”，想要将他连根拔起。</p><p> </p><p>他一步一步地踩在光滑的雪地上，向宋云哲走去，落下每一步的“嘎吱”声，都是心里树根被拔起一点的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么搞的你，穿这么少就出来？”</p><p> </p><p>李想终于走到宋云哲面前，才看清对方占满雪花的睫毛和一粒粒水珠点缀的通红通红的脸颊，膝盖处裤子的布料潮湿又沾了雪，一看就是摔倒过的样子，他拧着眉咬着牙把围巾围到对方脖子上，伸手帮他抹掉脸上的化雪，指尖触到的却是发烫的皮肤，让李想气急直接顺手捏了捏宋云哲的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀呀你干嘛疼疼疼——”</p><p> </p><p>刚刚还在舒服感受着围巾带来的温暖的宋云哲被李想捏地咧起了嘴角直嚷嚷。</p><p> </p><p>“还知道疼？？大冬天的你穿这么少，下着雪路又滑，还跑过来出一身汗，摔跤了吧？还在雪里面冻着？？你是不是又想发烧啊？”</p><p> </p><p>李想的手被宋云哲扒了下来，他瞪着一脸委屈低着头揉着脸颊沉默不语的宋云哲，也是再说不出一句狠话。对方垂着眼不知在思考着什么，只是一副有话要说的样子，李想拉开自己羽绒服拉链向两边敞开，打算脱下来给宋云哲带他先进屋：</p><p> </p><p>“估计你也是有事儿才这么火急火燎的，来，先把我的衣服穿上，咱们进去再……说……”</p><p> </p><p>李想说前半句的时候还在盯着宋云哲，见对方抬了抬眼皮瞄了下自己，然后又垂了下去好像在咬牙纠结什么，他就低下头准备脱下羽绒服，刚向身体两侧拉开，刚说出进去两字，就被突然扑过来的，撞在胸口的冲击封住了口。</p><p> </p><p>李想此刻就像是被施了定身术一样杵在原地，双手还保持着张开的动作，手里还捏着羽绒服边缘。他不敢动，他怕刚才胸口猛烈的冲击只是他的幻觉，就像举着火柴屏住呼吸的小女孩，稍稍一动，那些美好的幻觉就会消失了。然而，虽然敞开羽绒服却越变越暖的身体像是在催促他确认，这是真实，还是幻觉。</p><p> </p><p>于是他动了动脖子，感觉到颈间有节奏的鼻息，一小股一小股的热气喷在自己裸露在V领毛衣外的肌肤上，湿润又酥痒；他收了收小腹，感觉到一双有力的手臂从羽绒服下穿过紧紧地搂着自己的腰，似乎还在微微发抖；他抬了抬下巴，略带胡茬的下颌肌肤蹭过毛茸茸的头发，呼吸之间还闻到了熟悉的洗发水香。</p><p> </p><p>静谧的月夜里，昏暗的路灯下，李想觉得自己的心跳声从来都没有这么清晰过，扑通扑通，一下一下，越来越快，越来越响，像是有什么洪水一般的情感要直接宣泄在这漫天飞舞的白雪中。</p><p> </p><p>他感觉到了，隔着两层皮肉，两具骨骼的另一个心跳，就在自己右胸口。</p><p> </p><p>和他一样，心跳声越来越快，越来越响。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲在他的怀里。而且是他自己，主动扑过来的。</p><p> </p><p>李想还没消化完这些，冰凉的脸颊就被贴上了另一片温暖，光滑细腻，还有些湿润，方才在颈间的气息已经转移到自己耳边，他感到一阵热气喷在耳廓，随之而来的话语间还带着盈盈的喘息声。</p><p> </p><p>“李想，你是不是有事瞒着我？”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲从他怀里抽身推开，双手还停留在对方腰侧，他看着一脸不明所以的李想，嘴角噙着玩味的笑挑挑眉，眼底闪过一丝狡黠继续说：</p><p> </p><p>“徐晨跟我说你有很喜欢的人，喜欢到连我都不舍得分享，是Rose吗？你那天那首歌是不是也——”</p><p> </p><p>李想双手松开衣边，右手拇指直接压上宋云哲的薄唇止住他的话语，其余四指贴上他脖颈细嫩的肌肤，掌心用力上将他的下颌抬起。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲不加掩饰，大方坦荡，充斥着浓浓爱意的拥抱和眼神，让口不对心的话语和表情显得俏皮可爱，李想明白了他的暗示，明白了他对提前离场的解释，这一记有力的直球击垮了他长久以来累心浇筑的屏障，让那些在最深处喧嚣已久的情感之洪席卷了全身。</p><p> </p><p>他左手撩起宋云哲的刘海，倾身吻上他光洁带汗的额头，轻声呢喃：</p><p> </p><p>“我——”</p><p> </p><p>双唇下移到宋云哲闭上的眼睛，吻上微微颤抖还带着雪花的睫毛和眼睑：</p><p> </p><p>“喜——”</p><p> </p><p>嘴唇贴着高挺的鼻梁向下轻啄宋云哲尖俏的鼻头：</p><p> </p><p>“欢——”</p><p> </p><p>压着宋云哲唇瓣的拇指指肚轻轻摩挲，随后移开，换作李想有些发抖的双唇，说完最后一个字，温柔地吻了上去：</p><p> </p><p>“你——”</p><p> </p><p>唇瓣相接，辗转流连，宋云哲自然地闭起了双眼回应着李想的吻，双手又一次紧紧环住对方的腰。李想右手轻轻抚摸着宋云哲滚烫的脸颊，左手拉开羽绒服把他裹进自己怀里，然后托住他的后颈，更用力地吻上去。</p><p> </p><p>两个少年交换了彼此的初吻，用自己的嘴唇感受着对方的。</p><p> </p><p>让李想惊讶的是，居然是宋云哲先用舌头拨开了自己的双唇，抵上了自己的牙齿，他连忙用自己的舌尖迎接，两人默契的同时转了个方向，轻轻的笑声从纠缠的唇舌间溜了出来。宋云哲的味蕾上萦绕着香草的甜味，李想一点一点用自己的双唇轻轻地吮吸着，舔舐着，只觉得这个味道就是宋云哲本身，清香甜美，带着一点诱惑。直到他觉得舌尖已经无味，又轻轻咬住了对方柔软莹润的下唇，用自己的舌尖继续描摹吸允。</p><p> </p><p>原来和喜欢的人接吻，是不需要刻意学习的，也是没有节制的。</p><p> </p><p>最后还是宋云哲不满地捏了捏李想的腰，从他怀里挣脱开。</p><p> </p><p>“够了啊。你飞机要起飞了吧，赶紧走吧，别误了。”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲双唇嫣红湿润，和雪一起衬得他的肌肤更加白皙，耳根和双颊的粉红暴露了他内心的羞赧，李想看着他又是一收手把他紧紧揉进怀里，轻轻蹭着他的鬓发，喃喃开口：</p><p> </p><p>“你临走前给我来这么一出，我哪还舍得走啊……”</p><p> </p><p>李想的语气都变得黏腻起来，像个在撒娇的孩子一样，软绵绵懒洋洋地抱着宋云哲轻轻晃着。这个温柔又勇敢的少年，居然主动向自己迈出了越线的第一步，让他又惊又喜，把自己的喜欢表现得坦荡荡的宋云哲，整个人都不一样了，李想是真的舍不得离开。但嘴上再怎么说着不想，也不能放下美国那边准备好的一切撒手不管。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲安慰似地拍拍他的后背，偏过头薄唇擦着李想耳边也跟他细语：</p><p> </p><p>“好啦，快走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“要不要跟我去机场？”</p><p> </p><p>“别折腾我了，刚才一路跑过来挺累的，想好好休息下。”</p><p> </p><p>李想听他这么说，摸了摸宋云哲的额头，赶紧转过他的身体推着往屋子里走去，边走边嘱咐：</p><p> </p><p>“等下你进去好好洗个热水澡，换好干净的衣服，然后让任姨给你煮点姜汤，裹好被子睡觉，听见没，别又病了。”</p><p> </p><p>埋怨的语气里都是关爱，宋云哲轻笑着懒懒地靠在李想身上，借着后背推自己的力度一步步往门口挪去。</p><p> </p><p>进门以后李想又叫来任姨叮嘱了好几遍，任姨不住地点头，宋云哲斜靠在墙上双手抱胸，憋着笑看着李想。</p><p> </p><p>车已经停到门外，张师傅开门进来帮李想把行李箱拿到后备箱，李想出门前最后看了眼宋云哲，还是忍不住回身向他跑去，紧紧拥住。</p><p> </p><p>“云哲，等我回来，等我……”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲拍拍他的后背，嗯了一声。走到门口目送他离开，对着渐远的车尾无声一笑。</p><p> </p><p>「李想，在美国等我。」</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>5 months later.</p><p>Milton Academy. Massachusetts. U.S.A</p><p>10:08 AM</p><p> </p><p>终于等来了暑假，李想在自己的宿舍准备着明天回家要带的东西，另一位舍友已经提前离开了，只剩下他自己。想到很快就能回国见到宋云哲，李想控制不住地弯起嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>“叩叩叩——”</p><p> </p><p>门外传来一阵敲门声，李想估计是隔壁找自己借游戏机的Frank过来了，从床上拿起东西就往门口去，开门的一瞬间却傻了眼。</p><p> </p><p>身材修长面容清秀的少年拎着行李箱站在门口，对上李想面孔的一瞬间笑得比窗外的阳光还要灿烂夺目，熟悉的梨涡，甜腻的嘴角，澄澈的双眼，纤长的睫毛，剪得细碎的刘海铺在额头露出英气好看的眉，李想内心怦然一动。</p><p> </p><p>“Suprise——”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲张开双臂对着李想咧嘴大笑，随后双臂向前一伸搂住李想的脖子，紧紧抱住呆若木鸡的那个人。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样李想，有没有想我啊——啊！”</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲话还没说完，就被李想拦腰横抱起来，惹得他一阵惊呼，心想这家伙在美国汉堡吃多了吧，肉不见长力气到是大了不少。李想抱着他转过身，小腿向后一踢把门关上，向前走了两步把宋云哲往空出来的床铺上一丢，自己欺身压上去。</p><p> </p><p>被丢到床垫上一弹，宋云哲向后缩了几下靠在床头，一只手向前抵着双眼发红饿狼一样沉默不言只想往自己脸前凑的李想，另一只手指绕过他的肩头着门外，把他往门口推。</p><p> </p><p>“哎哎哎你等等，我的行李还在外面呢！”</p><p> </p><p>李想眯着眼睛深深吸了一口气又把它缓缓吐出来，猛地起身回到门口干净利落地开门把行李拎进来，再把门摔上，转身后却是直接被不知什么时候跟过来的宋云哲紧贴着身体抵在门上。</p><p> </p><p>宋云哲微微仰着头伸手抚摸着李想的脸，水汪汪的眼睛里满溢着思念和喜欢。李想看着他内心一动，伸手捏了捏他的脸蛋笑着问道：</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么过来了？还没放暑假呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁跟你说我是来过暑假的？My dear classmate～”</p><p> </p><p>李想不敢置信地瞪着眼挑眉，得到了宋云哲肯定的一笑，随后凑近给了李想缠绵一吻。李想低头用手搂着他的腰，双唇向下用力紧紧压住宋云哲的，他舌尖一舔开始用牙齿撕咬触碰到的棉花糖般的甜蜜柔软。</p><p> </p><p>“李想——”  “云哲——”</p><p> </p><p>唇齿辗转间两人同时叫出了对方的名字，他们相视一笑，额头轻轻的抵在一起——</p><p> </p><p>「最喜欢你了啊。」</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>